Child of the Moon
by FoursCake
Summary: Tobias and Tris just had their baby girl, and they find out some shocking news. When it is reveled to them that their beautiful daughter Sienna is part wolf, how will they react? And how will it affect Sienna?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey my cake-lovers! It's been a really long time since I've posted, but I've had the worst writers block ever; but good news, I'm finally back to writing again! You guys may call this story an oddity and probably strange for a Divergent fanfic, but it will get better, I promise :)**

**Just to clear things up, all of the events in Allegiant did happen, but Tris and Uriah are alive. Al, Will and Eric are dead though.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR ALLEGIANT (a little)**

* * *

Prologue - Tobias's P.O.V.

It's been seven long hours since Tris went into labor with our child. I grasp her hand tightly and keep reassuring her to breathe. After another hour, she lets out a loud sigh of relief. "You did it!" The doctor exclaims, "It's a beautiful baby girl!" Tris is crying now, and tears well up in my eyes too. They clean the baby off and put a beanie on her head and wrap her in a pink blanket. As a married couple, now 24 and 26, we are glad to finally have our first child. The baby cries maniacally and the doctor offers the baby to Tris. She rocks the baby in her arms and her crying almost instantaneously soothes. "Hello," Tris coos, "I'm your mommy now, and this is your daddy." She hands the baby to me and I can't help it; I cry. I mean, we made her. She's alive, she's okay.

The doctors wrap around the hospital bed, smiling. One female doctor steps up and asks, "What will you name the baby girl?" Both of us look at each other and Tris nods. I respond, "We're going to name her Sienna," One of the other doctors says, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Tris smiles and blushes, "Thank you." I look at the baby, she has fallen asleep, her mouth shaped like a tiny "O".

The door bursts open and Christina and Uriah arrive. Christina lets out a loud squeal, which in turn wakes up the baby, who wails again. Uriah pats me on the back, "So. You did this. Congrats bro, you got lucky!" I glare at him and he puts his hands up in mock surrender. "You are so much like Zeke." I respond and he yells, "No I'm not! I'm so much cooler and funnier and more handsome!" I roll my eyes jokingly. Christina walks over to Tris and hugs her, and Tris groans in pain. Her whole body is aching, and Christina just made her pain worse.

Tris exclaims, "Doctors, is Sienna just hungry? Is that why she's crying so much?" The doctors look inquisitive for a second and ask, "May we see the baby for one moment?" Tris looks hesitant, but reluctantly hands over the baby to the squad of doctors. "Yes, she is hungry. She will need mothers milk." Christina and Uriah look grossed out and Uriah says, "We'll leave you to that." To that, Tris responds, "Four will come get you when I finish." Uriah and Christina immediately walk out of the hospital room and I assume go to the waiting room. Tris begins to feed the baby and Tris says to the doctors, "I don't feel anything." I suppress a giggle. The doctors respond, "Just relax and don't think about it. Here, we'll give you some hot water." They give her a glass of hot water and Tris puts Sienna close to her and she begins to feed. Tris smiles a cheeky smile and I laugh. I don't know how long we wait for Sienna, but the doctors tell Tris to stop.

Tris fixes herself accordingly, and the doctors say, "We must take the baby to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, or NICU for short. to see if she is perfectly healthy or not." Tris shrugs, "Tobias, can you go tell Uriah and Christina to come back later? Tell them I fell asleep." I evilly smile and salute, "Will do." She smiles again. Before I leave, I notice the doctors putting Sienna in a plastic crate on wheels and rolling her to the NICU. I go to tell Uriah and Christina that Tris fell asleep, and they leave without any pouting. As I'm walking back to the hospital room, I bump into one of the doctors, making her glasses fall off. I pick them up for her and she fixes them onto her face. She squints, "Are you Tobias Eaton? The father of Sienna Eaton?" "Yes..." I respond, "I need you to come with me immediately." She brings me into a spare room and turns on a small light. "My name is Amanda, I am one of Tris's doctors. I fear that there is something dangerously wrong with your daughter." Great. Every new father loves to hear that there is something dangerously wrong with my child.

"Is it that she could be Divergent?" She shushes me, "Don't say that word in front of a bunch of Erudite. They don't like to hear that. But yes, she does have an aptitude for being genetically pure like her mother, but also genetically damaged like yourself." I am about to say something when she interrupts, "But that is not what I'm trying to get at. We had done a DNA test and it seems that she has both human and wolf genes in her. The Erudite call it a Mesawolf, half wolf and half human. She will most likely have human features but have wolf ears at the top of her head instead of human ears and a wolf tail. She will also most likely have long nails and fang-like teeth. Is there anyone in your family or Tris's family that is also a Mesawolf from which Sienna could have gotten the genes?" I think back to my family tree. Maybe Evelyn was... or my dad. If so, they did an excellent job at hiding it.

"I'm not so sure. Can I call my mother and ask her? If anyone knows, it's her." Amanda smiles, "Of course." I dial up my mom's number and she picks up after three rings. "Hello?" I hear. "Hey Mom," I say. "Oh Tobias! It's been such a long time since I've heard your voice!" "I have a question for you." This is when I put the phone on speaker so Amanda can hear it as well. I ask, "Do you know if anyone in our family is a Mesawolf?" "A what now?" She responds, genuinely confused. "A Mesawolf, part wolf part human." "Well, the only thing I remember is that your father's brother, your uncle, was hunted down for being part wolf. Does that help?" "Yes!" I reply with glee. Now I know where Sienna got the genes! "Why Tobias? What's going on?" "Well, it's a long story. We should sit and have tea about it sometime," I smile. "Alright then. Well, I hope that answers your question! Bye!" She hangs up.

"The gene for half wolfism must be recessive. If it did not show in neither your father or you, then it cannot be dominant. If it were dominant, both you and your father would be Mesawolves as well." Amanda responds. "Is this going to affect her permanently?" I ask, scared for my daughter's life, "Yes. She will be a Mesawolf for her whole life. But, it's not going to cause her to get sick or anything. Her ears should pop up at around 6-8 months, so during that time, you should keep a hat on her head. She has human ears now, but at around four to five months, they will start to disappear. I also suggest that you break the news to Tris." Amanda retorts. She walks away and says, "If you have any questions, ask me." Fluffy wolf ears that are the same color as her fiery red hair appear on her head and a tail sprouts from her lower back in the same color, "I'm an expert." The new appendages disappear as quickly as they came out and she walks out of the room.

I walk back to the hospital room and Tris greets me with a smile, to which I don't quite meet her gaze. She frowns, "What's wrong?" I tell her the whole story, and when I finish, she is on the verge of tears. "We won't be normal parents." "Nope." I respond, crossing my arms. "I'm sorry for my messed up genetics." She motions me closer, "Don't be sorry baby, we just have to get used to this."

I notice a bottle of champagne and a note

**_For good times_**

**_~Uriah and Christina_**

I pour both of us a glass and we clink glasses, "Stars of the champagne bottle, give us luck on raising our child."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello once again my initiates! Just a little info on this chapter, this takes place about a year later, when Sienna begins to sprout her ears and act...wolfish? Also, I added a scene where Sienna first starts kindergarten (I decided to skip preschool because what do you do in preschool? Play with dolls?) But anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Tris's P.O.V._

Tobias and I walk through the park silently. Sienna is being carried on Tobias's back with some kind of baby holder. She begins to bite his hair and head and he yells in pain, "Sienna, how many times has daddy told you _not _to do that?" Sienna giggles and begins to play with the back of his shirt. A gust of wind blows by us and blows the hood that Sienna is wearing off of her head, revealing her wolf ears. As quickly as I can, I run over and put the hood back on her head as she giggles again.

It isn't as fun as it seems trying to keep your child's...oddities as a secret from the rest of the world. Evelyn has asked us multiple times why we keep a hood or hat on her head and we were always nervous to tell her or anyone the real reason. We tell people that she gets cold easily, and that's half of a lie because Tobias used to get cold as a kid, or so it seems.

Tobias sits underneath a tree and grabs Sienna out of the baby holder and puts her on the ground. She notices a squirrel and growls, staring at it. Her tail pops out of her onsie and Tobias grabs her and puts her back in the baby holder. She howls and cries for what seems like an eternity, and I shuffle around in my bag trying to find her pacifier. Eventually, I find it and stare at it, it is the pink pacifier the doctors gave us from the hospital, and it has legitimate holes in the rubber because of her "fangs" that are also growing in. I shove it in her mouth and her tail disappears and her eyes begin to droop.

Tobias runs his hands through his hair, which is starting to turn blonde from the sunshine, and groans, "I really need to get my bearings straight." "You think you are the only one who needs to straighten out their priorities? I do too!" He laughs a hearty laugh and looks over at Sienna. Her head is on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her hood covering most of her face. She sneezes and wakes herself up. Lifting her head off of Tobias's shoulder, she examines her surroundings sleepily, and then drops her head back. Tobias bites his lip trying to suppress a laugh and I whisper, "So cute!" Though Sienna drains both of us, she is probably the best thing to happen to us.

* * *

_4 years later_

_Tobias's P.O.V._

It's Sienna's first day of kindergarten, and Tris and I are reluctant to send her. A nagging fear tugs at my chest and questions keep popping into my mind, _What if she scares the other kids? What if she takes her hat off? What if she hurts someone with her claws and fangs? _I glance over at my baby girl, and she is eating a waffle happily, kicking her feet against the table legs. She gets up and walks over to Tris, "I finished! And I drank all of my juice too!" Tris pats her on the back and replies, "Good! Now go brush your teeth and put your hat on." Sienna nods and walks upstairs.

Tris sighs and begins to get her backpack ready, as I hear the tap begin to run and Sienna humming as she brushes her teeth. She turns off the tap and runs downstairs with her hat in hand. It is a small pink hat with long braids and white cotton ball like things at the end. It was a present from Christina. "Mommy? Daddy?" We both turn to look at her and she asks, "Why do I have to wear a hat? You guys don't wear hats." I walk over to her and respond, "Well honey, you have little doggy ears at the top of your head, and if people see them, they...uh-" I am unable to continue. I know that she's five, but she is incredibly smart for a five year old, and she might get hurt by what I say. Tris fills in my blank, "They might think that the doggy ears are strange."

"Oh," Sienna responds somberly, putting on the hat. She looks up and smiles, "I'm ready!" She grabs her backpack and runs out ahead of us to the car. When we get to the car, we notice that she buckled herself into her carseat by herself, and we check to make sure they are tight enough and head off to the school.

Once we get there, we unstrap Sienna and walk inside. There are many flowers and art projects on the walls and there are mothers and fathers waiting in a line to get into the classroom. The kids are small and wild, jumping up and down and knocking things off of the walls. Even Sienna is part wolf and she isn't this rambunctious. Tris whispers, "Nice job controlling your kids." and I laugh a little.

After waiting for a long while, we get to the front of the line and notice the teacher. She introduces herself, "Hello there! I'm Ms. Fawn, and I'm going to be the teacher for your daughter!" She shakes both Tris and I's hands and the teacher gasps, looking down at Sienna, "And who is this lil' cutie?" Sienna grabs at Tris's long coat and Ms. Fawn says, "Oh don't be shy! I'm not going to hurt you! What's your name?" "Sienna..." She mutters. Ms. Fawn replies, "What a beautiful name! Come inside, we have cookies and some coloring books on the tables!" Sienna runs inside and me and Tris decide that it is best to tell the teacher about her oddities.

The teacher nods, "I understand. So, she wears that hat because there are wolf ears on her head?" We both nod. She nods back, "Alrighty then! I'll protect her from some of those kids that decide that it's funny to pull her hat off!" Tris laughs nervously, but I just stay silent. We say goodbye and take our leave. As we are driving back to the house, Tris says, "I wish that she could have assured us." "But, she did, didn't she? She would protect her." "No, I mean that 'we aren't alone' or 'someone I know has the same problem too'. Something like that." Then I realize; she's right. It would've been nice to know that we weren't the only parents who had to deal with this. Like Amanda told me on that fateful day when Sienna was born, most Mesawolves are dead. Tris and I have basically nobody to ask.

* * *

When we pick Sienna up from school, she is grinning from ear to ear. "How was your day?" Tris asks, and Sienna responds, "Oh it was great! I colored and the teacher gave me cookies and apples and taught me how to sing my ABC'S!" She begins to sing in a tone deaf voice, " G! LMNO P! Q R S, T U V, W, X, Y AND Z! NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S! NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME!" "That's great!" I respond, "Did you make any friends?" "Yes I did! Her name is Claire and she went on the swings with me and we crawled under some logs!" Tris looks at me with a questionable face, "You aren't all dirty, are you?" "Nope!"

I decide to take the darker tone, "Did anyone try to take your hat off?" "Yeah..." Tris and I look at each other immediately, "There was this boy named Jared who kept asking why I had a hat on, and he tried to pull it off, but then the teacher ran over and said that he had to keep his hands to himself!" _Phew, _my mind sings to me.

That night, when we tuck her in for bed, she falls asleep instantly, and her ears twitch rapidly. Her tail also flicks underneath the covers. Tris calls me downstairs and she has a glass of champagne waiting for me in a flute glass on the counter. I smile, and pick up the glass, clinking it against hers. "I guess she tired herself out today." Tris responds, "Yeah I guess so," She kisses me on the cheek, "Hopefully tomorrow will be even better."

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to make, especially when she sang the ABC's! :) **

**Since it's really late where I live right now, I'm going to take a well earned siesta. Good night my initiates!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again my initiates! Thank you all for patiently waiting and bearing with me, school had just started up again (woo high school) and I haven't gotten the chance to write because of stupid homework. But anyways, this chapter should be interesting, Sienna's first experience with the full-moon!**

* * *

Tobias' P.O.V.

Sienna sits quietly on the couch, biting a juice box and watching The Little Mermaid. She walks over to us and says, "I want to be a mermaid just like Ariel. She's so pretty!" Tris responds, "If you can dream it, my baby, you can be it." It was a white lie, but what else are you going to tell a seven year old? Sienna begins to jump up and down and cheer excitedly. I look at the clock; it is nearing 7:30. I ask, "Tris? Shouldn't we make dinner now?" "Oh honey, you aren't going to starve." She walks over to me and pats my head. "Sienna, what would you like for dinner?" She thinks for a moment, and her ears fold over, but she retorts, "Steak! Hamburgers! And green-beans!" "I thought you were going to say that." Tris rummages through the fridge and finds hamburger meat on the bottom, and literally _throws_ it at me. Good thing I caught it, because that would have been a hell of a mess to clean up. As I unwrap the package, Sienna tugs on my shoulder; her ears are folded and she asks me, "Can I come out with you?" I look at Tris and she shrugs. I know that look, do whatever you feel is best. Damn, I don't know what to choose. Out of lovingness, I say, "Sure. You could be daddy's little helper." She smiles; her fangs have grown in a lot more. I scratch her behind her ears and she growls and barks happily.

She runs outside before me and I notice Tris smile out of the corner of my eye. Once I walk outside, I see Sienna leaning on the railing of the patio staring up at the full moon. It was large and shining as white as a pearl. I begin to tend to the fire of the grill and feel a rush of fur pass my leg. I furrow my brow and notice a small light brown wolf with yellow eyes meeting my gaze. "Sienna...?" The wolf jumps on me, making me almost lose my balance and licks the back of my hand, being that's the only place it can reach me. It rises and turns back into my little girl. She responds, "Daddy! Did you see that?!" "Yes baby, you almost scared me half to death!" Tris walks outside and asks, "Is everyone okay? I saw a wolf out here!" "Mommy! It was amazing! The moon made me turn into a real wolf! I almost scared Daddy." Sienna begins to laugh, "Sorry Daddy." I roll my eyes playfully. Tris looks at me in shock and I shrug. She bends down and turns back into the wolf and howls loudly; and another wolf howls in response. She runs around the patio excitedly, her tail banging into all of the chairs.

Tris reigns Sienna back into her arms and she turns back human and tries to scurry off. "Mommy, Daddy, can I run around outside for a little bit? I want to get used to being a wolf." Tris and I exchange glances and nod. Tris puts her down on the patio and she turns into the wolf and runs down the stairs. I guess you could never tame a wolf at heart. We look down at her and she is chasing a bunny around the yard. Eventually, she catches it and looks up at us, smiling. She howls through gritted teeth and there is a loud rustling sound coming from the tree. A black wolf crawls out of the foliage and begins to growl at Sienna. Sienna barks at him and the wolf bares its large fangs at her. Sienna, obviously scared from this wolf approaching her, backs out in fear. "Sienna!" Tris screams, as both of us run down the steps as quickly as we can. The dark wolf lunges at Sienna and Sienna whimpers in defeat. "Tobias, do something!" Tris yells. I take a moment to study her face. Tears are welling up in her eyes; she's scared for her baby's life.

I clench my fists and run over to the two wolves. I pull the black wolf of of Sienna, and boy, did he put up a fight. Once I pulled the beast off of Sienna, Tris ran over to her and dragged her upstairs. The black wolf stared at me coldly, his bright yellow eyes piercing through my soul. He began to growl at me and I was ready-I was ready to shoot this wolf and put it's head on my wall because he hurt my little girl. Just then, a howl ripped through the sky; the wolf lifted it's head and it's ears tugged back. Soon after, he ran off. I fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. No one will ever touch my little girl. **_Ever again._**

* * *

Once I walk in, I don't remember how much time had passed. Sienna is sitting on the counter, a towel is wrapped around her chest and there is a huge gash on her side. Tears are streaming down her face and she stares at me, "Daddy, I want a hug!" I run over to her and hug her tightly, "Thank you guys for saving me," She says, crying more. I stare her directly in the eyes and say, "Nobody touches my little girl. Okay?" She doesn't meet my eyes; she must feel sheepish. "Hey, look at me Sienna." She lifts her gaze slowly to mine."Nobody will hurt you as long as I'm around. You get it?" "Yes..." Sienna states quietly. She kisses me and dozes off in my arms. "She must have lost a lot of blood, she's exhausted." Tris responds, "I should know, I got shot." "Hey, so did I." I retort back. Sienna wakes up and Tris gives her a glass of orange juice to help her not be as tired and replenish her blood sugar. She drinks it quietly and I carry her onto the couch. We turn on the T.V. and The Little Mermaid is still on. "Yay, Ariel's back...," Sienna says sleepily.

Once the movie ends, the cup of orange juice Sienna had in her hands is finished and on the floor, and Sienna is fast asleep in my arms. Her ears twitch and she growls a bit. I carry her upstairs and Tris follows me up. I tuck her into her bed and stare at her sleeping body; she looks so peaceful and innocent. I kiss her forehead and she grumbles, "Dada," "Yes baby?" I ask, but she doesn't respond. She must have smelt me coming upstairs. There are so many things I still have to research about wolves. Tris stops at my door and says, "I'm going to bed, if you'd like to join me." "In one minute." I mouth to her, and I silently walk out.

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen and pull out my cellphone. I dial Amanda's phone number and she picks up after three rings. "Hello?" She says groggily. "Hi Amanda, it's Tobias-Tobias Eaton." "Oh hi Tobias. Anything wrong?" She asks genuinely concerned. "I just have a couple of more questions about Mesawolves." She pauses for a minute, "Ask away! But quickly though, I'm not allowed to be on my phone in the emergency quarters." I take a moment to gather all of my questions together, "Tonight, Sienna went outside and because of the full-moon, she changed into a wolf. Is that-like is that normal?" "Yes, that is normal. It happens to all Mesawolves on full-moon nights. When she gets older, around ten to eleven years old, she will be able to control when she changes into a wolf." She retorts back quickly. I ask her, "Does that mean she can control when her wolf ears and tail pop out too?" She pauses again, searching for answers, "Well.. only some Mesawolves can do that, such as myself. It's another gene thing. Normally the gene to control that is recessive too so she might have it but she also might not."

"Okay, one last question. What happens if she gets bitten by another wolf?" "Absolutely nothing will happen to her, no matter the form she was in." "Thank you so much for all of your help Amanda." I tell her, "Oh thanks for calling! If you have any other questions, feel free to let me know." "I definitely will! Goodbye!" "See ya!" She responds before the phone line abruptly cuts.

As I am walking upstairs to the bedroom, Tris is standing at the top of the staircase, tapping her foot. "Who were you talking to?" She asks me. "I got in touch with another Mesawolf." "WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?" She yells, and I motion for her to be quiet. "When Sienna was born, a lady named Amanda came up to me and told me that she would be there for Sienna. She works at the hospital." "That's great! Sienna will be able to ask her questions!" I smile and nod, and we walk to bed together.

Just as we were getting nestled in and comfortable, there is a rustling on the bed sheets. I open my dozy eyes and notice Sienna crawling into the middle of our bed. I ask her, "What's wrong baby?" "My side of my body still hurts." I roll over and give her some room.

I wish I could hold Sienna in my arms forever and protect her. But a father can only do so much.

* * *

**So, how was it!? I really liked writing this chapter, and I tried my best to develop the feelings that Tobias has for Sienna as much as I could! Hopefully it didn't sound awkward...**

**Goodbye my Initiates!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely people! I am back finally with another new chapter! I'm so happy about all of the positive feedback that I'm receiving; you guys are really the best and thank you so much for supporting me to write more! Love you guys :) ;)**

* * *

Sienna's P.O.V.

Claire kicks her feet on the bench and stares up at the sky. I ask her, "Claire, is something bothering you?" She lifts her light green eyes to mine, "Nope! Just lost in a trance. You know how I get sometimes." She gives a cheeky smile. "I do know how you get," I smack the back of her shoulder, and she grimaces-fraudulently-in pain. "Ooh! I wanted to ask you, Sienna, "Claire starts to say, but she is interrupted by the school bell. "Dangit," She states, getting up off of the bench. I grab my books, "What did you want to ask me?" "Right!" She responds, "I'm going to the movies tonight with Harlow, we're seeing that new werewolf movie. If you want to join us, my mom could pick you up after school." Wow, werewolves. I don't know if I should be happy or offended that they are indirectly mocking my kind. I'd have to ask my parents though; I assume that they'd be okay with it. "I'll have to ask," I quietly respond. "Great! Hopefully you could make it." She grabs my hands tightly, and says, "If you can't make it tonight, I could reschedule." "No, no! You guys can go see it without me..." I doubtfully say, "No. We want you to go with us. You are the life of the party Sienna!" Really? I am?

Once I get to my classroom, I put my books in my backpack and undo the straps on my hood a bit. As I am about to leave, one of the boys walks up to me. "Hey Sienna." He states quietly, "Oh hello there Carmine! What's up?" I scratch the back of my ears nervously; the hood is squishing them. "Oh, just saying hi. What are you doing this weekend? Anything exciting?" "Well, I might go to the movies with Claire and Harlow. What about you?" "Oh nothing. I never really have plans, just homework." "Ah," I respond as we walk out of the classroom together. Carmine is very shy and never really talks to anybody much; especially girls. Many people say that its a miracle just to hear him say two words. I study his face much like my father does when he meets people; he is tall and lanky with long brown hair that covers a majority of his forehead. His eyes are light blue and he has thick lips and a small nose. He is very handsome. After ten minutes of us not saying a word, he turns the other way and says, "Bye Sienna." "Bye," I wave. As soon as he turns around, my ears hear the sound of his feet-running-down the sidewalk.

With my head hunched, I begin the slow and steady walk to my house. When I suspect that no one is near me, I pull my hood off and let my ears show. They twitch and unravel themselves as I begin to run down the sidewalk. Once I get to my house, I unlock it with the key that my mom stuffed in my backpack. I unlock the door and the house is desolate, like always. "Hello?" I call, and I hear no response. As I peruse the house, I notice my dad, fast asleep, on the couch. I shove him a little bit and he groans. I shove him again and his light blue eyes shoot open. "Good afternoon, pumpkin pie." He responds, as he lifts himself off of the couch to wrap me in a bear hug. I groan, "Daddy, you're crushing me!" He lets go immediately and blush begins to form on his cheeks. "Hey Daddy," I begin to ask, "Yes, my baby?" I suppress a chuckle; how corny he could be sometimes! "Daddy, Claire and Harlow wanted to take me to the movies tonight. Can I go?" "Well, I'm okay with it, I'm not sure about your mother though. She would want you to do research on it first." He mimics her voice, "_Make sure its not rated R and not scary! I don't want my baby to get nightmares!" _We both laugh and he whispers, "Don't tell your mother that I said that." "Mesawolves are loyal, daddy." I let my tail show and let it wrap around my waist, and I run on all fours over to the computer. When I'm home, I allow myself to run on all fours, being that it's more comfortable for my back and that I go faster.

When I get to the computer, I just have to boot it up and the home screen shows. The background is my dad, mom and me when I was a baby. I sit between my dad's right shoulder and my mom's left shoulder. My ears are shown and one is cocked to the side, and my tail was so long that it wrapped around me twice. We were all smiling super wide, and there was a beautiful sunset behind us. My mom and dad have never talked about this day, and I wonder why. Every time I ask my mom or my dad, they dismiss it, just saying that since it was a beautiful shot that they wanted to have it forever. When I click on the icon to browse the Internet, it opens up with the homepage to my mom's email. She has to do a major cleaning; she has so much junk mail. I log on to the website that shows the movie times and the title of the movie is called Midnight Moon. It's rated PG-13, and thankfully I just made the cutoff. The description states, "Drew is the Werewolf of Midnight Moon, Pennsylvania. He never is able to control his transformations and always worries about hurting his loved ones. But when a magical being comes to him and says that he could be cured of his curse, will he never transform again? Can the being keep her word?" Wow, talk about the worst sounding movie ever. But, in order to please Harlow and Claire, I should go, even though I may fall asleep during it. I let my dad read the description, and he nods, "Wow, that really does sound terrible. You don't have to go if you don't want to." "Daddy, I never get out of the house. Except for school, but that isn't even out. That's hell and back." He lets out a hearty laugh and I giggle too. My mother walks in the door and give my dad a big kiss on the lips. His eyes widen, and she slams him against the wall. He pushes her away, "Tris? What's going on?" "I missed you. Just relax," She leans in for another kiss, but he pushes her away. "Sienna has something to ask you." She immediately stops and turns to me, "I'm so sorry, what did you want Sienna?" "Well, Claire and Harlow wanted to take me to the movies. It's a werewolf movie though." "What? A werewolf movie? Honey, you could go but I'm just nervous that you'll howl or something." "Mommy, I could control myself," I coo, "The only thing I might do is squeal if there's a shirtless scene." My father blushes again, "Speaking of shirtless," My mother says, "Take off your shirt Tobias." "No!" He squeaks and backs up on the couch.

I grab the cordless phone that sits on the base in the kitchen, and I walk upstairs to my room to allow my parents to have "alone time" or whatever they'd like to call it. As I trot to my room, my mother squeals and there is a loud thump sound. I don't even want to know what is going on downstairs. I dial Claire's number and when she picks up, all I hear is another loud thump sound, "Sorry," She says, "I dropped my water bottle." "Hopefully it was closed," I respond. "It was thankfully. Thank god it doesn't look like I wet myself." I giggle a bit. "So," She states, "Can you go to the movies tonight?" Downstairs, there is another squeal, and I dismiss it. "Yes," I hold the phone closer to my face to hide the noises of my rowdy parents. "Great! The next show time is at 7:30. My mom wants to pick everyone up at 7:00 though, so we could buy popcorn and stuff." "Okay! Let me just let my parents know." I mute the phone and scream, "Claire is picking me up at seven!" "Okay!" My mother's voice is hoarse, probably from all of her squealing. I unmute the phone and ask, "What time is it now?" She states, "6:45." "Ack! I have to get ready!" "Alright! See you soon!"

* * *

Claire's mother pulls up into the driveway at around 6:55. Thankfully I was ready. I run downstairs and notice my mother, without a shirt and my father without a shirt. "I don't even want to know what you two were up to." They chuckle silently and my dad says, "She was really flirty tonight!" My mother laughs again and kisses him on the cheek as he blushes. I run out the door and I hear them both scream, "Bye Sienna! Have fun!" They wave from the window and I board the car and Claire gives me a big hug, "I'm so glad you could make it!" Her mother turns to face us from the front seat and says, "Hello Sienna!" "Hi Mrs. Diamond. How are you?" "I'm great and you darling?" "Pitch perfect!" She giggles, "Why don't you take your hat off? Relax a while!" "Well, I'm a bit cold..." "Okay darling. Whatever serves you well!" She begins the drive to Harlow's house and once we get there, her two year old brother runs around outside, while her mother sits on the ground and plays with him. Her mother and brother wave to her when she runs out and gets in the car. She dusts off her pants and says, "My brother put Play-Doh on my seat and idiot me sat on it." "Oh no!" Me and Claire state at the same time. Claire's mother says, "Do you guys want to buy candy before hand so we don't have to buy it there?" Claire and Harlow respond quickly, "Yes!" "How about you Sienna?" "Um.. sure." I respond. "Great! To CVS!" When we get to CVS, her mother says, "Here's fifty dollars. Feel free to binge!" We run out and into the store. I stare at the candy wall and notice a candy called 'Sour Patch Kids'. I grab it because I love sour candy. Claire walks over to me, a pile of junk food in her hands so large that she would probably gain 20 pounds from eating it all. "Ready? Wait, just that Sienna?" "I'm not one for candy." "Awh well." She state and we walk over to the cash register. Harlow is already waiting with a pile even higher than Claire's. Once we pay, we get in the car and are off to the movie theater.

Once Claire's mother parks, she says, "I'm just going to drop you off. Claire, when the movie ends, call me and I'll pick you guys up. Remember to hide your candy in your jackets!" "Okay mom! See you soon!" We walk in and order our tickets and buy our popcorn. We get into the theater and find a seat in the middle of the theater. A nervous pang reigns in my stomach, I'm nervous I'll show off my Mesawolf characteristics. Claire crunches on a bag on chips called 'Doritos' and Harlow binges on a candy called 'Life-Savers'. The movie starts with a howl, and a shiver goes through my spine as I hold it in. My ears twitch under my hat and I feel myself beginning to growl, but I shut myself up. A black wolf with neon blue eyes comes up close to the camera and lunges, attacking it. I begin to growl again and Claire looks at me. I clear my throat and keep watching the movie. The main character Drew looks out of the window and notices a full moon and his transformation begins. He was so dramatic about it, the change really doesn't hurt. His shirt begins to rip from the fur and he falls to the ground on all fours, growling. Black smoke surrounds him, and he looks up at the moon and howls. My tail twitches underneath my dress and it fans out. I try to pull it back under my dress, but Claire looks at me and screams. Harlow looks up also and screams. Simultaneously, they both run out of the theater. Everyone turns to me and I pull my hat off, allowing my ears to unravel, and I sit and cry. I don't know how long I cried for, but when I look up, the credits are already playing and there is chatter as everyone walks out of the theater. I drop my hat and I leave it on the theater floor as I run out.

When I leave the theater, I turn into my wolf form and run by myself back to my house. Claire and Harlow called their mother to pick them up, probably because they thought I was a freak. As I run, the wind rushes through my fur and I howl. I get to my house and I rise and turn to a human. The door was unlocked, so I walk in and my mother stands with my father, hands intertwined. I scream, "I tried Mom and Dad! I couldn't hide it, I'm so sorry!" I hug them and cry into their shirt. "What do you mean honey?" My father says, rubbing behind my ears, "The movie made me show my characteristics. Claire and Harlow screamed and ran home." My mother sighs as she wraps me in a hug, and I cry even harder, "I didn't mean it, I should have never went!" "Well this is a learning experience, right?" My father says. "How is this a learning experience?" I sniffle, and my father hands me a tissue, as I blow my nose. "It's a lesson to say that you can't tame a wolf at heart. You are meant to be like this, and we tried to make you normal. It was our fault." My mother says, "Mom, Dad, it isn't your fault." I say, "It's mine. I didn't hide it well enough, and I destroyed the bonds between my only friends. If only I knew other Mesawolves that could encourage me." My father looks at my mother and she looks back, "I know one that could help you. She was willing to help you ever since you were a baby. I'll invite her over."

* * *

**Ooh yay! I felt so bad writing this chapter for some reason. But you guys know who Sienna's gonna have a talk with! A very important character comes back in the next chapter! Bye my cakies! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone and merry belated Christmas and happy belated New Year! OMG, it's legit been so long since I've posted. Have you missed me? Huh? Huh? No? Okay... :'(**

* * *

_Tobias's P.O.V._

I call Amanda as quickly as I can. Once I had told her that it was an emergency, she said that she was going to try and leave her shift as quickly as possible. Sienna was having a complete mental breakdown in the kitchen because of how embarrassed she felt, and I can't blame her. When people made fun of me because I was Marcus Eaton's son, I felt the same embarrassment everyday; it followed me from school to home, and I was never able to get away from it. Even when I started Dauntless Initiation and that asshole Eric decided to make fun of me during every waking moment; that stuff gets to you.

I walk over to Sienna with a tissue in my hand and wipe her eyes. I hand it to her and she blows her nose. "Daddy? Am I a freak?" She asks. Immediately I become defensive, "No. Why? Did someone call you a freak? Because if so..." All of my anger wells in my body and I feel about ready to explode. Sienna puts her hand on my shoulder, "No one called me a freak, but I feel like I am. I'm calling myself a freak." Tris interjects, "Sienna, you are not a freak at all. You are normal too. Just because you have some wolf parts, that's what makes you unique." Sienna looks down and more tears drop down her face. I don't understand women at all, just a pile of hormones that can go off like a bomb at any moment.

A knock on the door distracts me from my thoughts, and I think to myself, _If that's Amanda, that's really fast! I called her about ten minutes ago..._

I walk over to the door and Sienna stands behind my back. Much like a dog, she follows me and Tris to the door to greet anyone. "Sienna, go get your hood." Tris commands, and Sienna runs quickly upstairs. I open the door and see two young girls, around Sienna's age, standing there. One has light blond hair with piercing green eyes and heavy eyeliner, and the other has dark messy hair that is cut a bit past her shoulders. "Mr. Eaton?" The blond girl asks. What are they, Girl Scouts?

"Speaking," I respond, and the girls exchange a look with each other. The blond girl states, "My name is Claire, and this is Harlow. Is Sienna home?" I scan them without feeling, "Are you those girls that Sienna went to the movies with? Those girls who ran away from her? You know, she thinks she's a freak because of you girls." Tears come to Harlow's eyes and she says, "We just want to talk to her. Please, Mr. Eaton, we feel like such...jerks." I stare at them, "Fine. Come in." I gesture them to come inside and they scan our house. "Wait here," I tell the two girls, and they nod their heads in agreement. I walk upstairs and Sienna is in her room with her door closed. I knock, "Sienna? Can I come in?" An almost silent, "Yes," gestures for me to open the door. She sits there, holding her hat she used to wear as a baby in her hands, and her nails are extended into claws. Her ears are folded, almost like she's upset, and a tear drips on the hat. "Claire and Harlow are here to see you." She turns her head to face me, and her eyes are bright yellow, "Tell them to leave. I don't want to see them." I sit on the bed next to her, as I watch more tears drop out of her eyes. "Is that the wolf or Sienna talking to me right now?" I say to her. Saying that reminds me of when she was a child and she'd refuse to do things. I'd always say this to her, knowing that she wasn't really saying those things and that the wolf was the one rejecting everything.

"I know _Sienna _wants to talk to them. The _wolf _might not want to, but _Sienna _does." "Neither _Sienna_ or the _wolf_ want to see these people." "Sienna, they won't leave. And how inconvenient it is for Tris and I?" Sienna gets up and throws the hat on the ground. I call for her and she turns to me, her eyes still bright yellow and the urge to kill them present. "Try _not _to kill them?" Her claws shrink and her eyes turn blue again. She walks downstairs and I follow, hoping for the best and dreading the worst.

* * *

_Sienna's P.O.V._

Claire and Harlow wait for me in the living room. Mom is making pleasant conversation with them, she is so sweet. I cough and they turn to look at me. Claire runs over to me and hugs me, "You ran off! We were wondering where you went!" "Where do you think I would've gone when I feel like a freak?" Harlow guesses, "The woods?" "That's a stereotype in it's finest..." I grunt, and Harlow blushes. I shoot a look at both of them, "Do you guys really think I'm weird?" Claire looks at me and says, "As I am normally very honest, no, you do not look weird. The ears actually quite suit you." I laugh, "Alright Claire, that sounds weird." She laughs too, and I prompt Harlow. She states, "I think you look cool like that. You shouldn't have to hide it. It's what makes you, _you_."

I smile a bit and Claire says, "Friends again?" I think about it, though the wolf makes me think that Claire is a lying piece of garbage, Sienna believes her. "Yeah, I guess so." Harlow cries, "Thank you!" She hugs me and tackles me to the ground. I giggle out of nervousness, "Harlow! Get off!" She hoists herself up, "Sorry... I got excited." I rub the back of my neck, "I can tell." Claire comes over to hug me and whispers, "I really am sorry. Please don't think of me as a terrible person." I whisper back, "I don't think of you as a terrible person." She lets me go and stands next to Harlow and nudges her. Harlow comes out of her daydream and says, "Oh! I made this for you Sienna, to show that we will always be there for you." I stare at the object; it's a braided bracelet that is light pink, dark pink and light blue, all of our favorite colors. Claire states, "Like this bracelet, our friendship will always be intertwined." A tear drops out of my eye, "Guys, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I hug them both again and my tail begins to wag out of happiness. Harlow seems shocked, "OHEMGEE your tail!" "Yeah, it does that when I'm happy." "So cool. Oh, sleepover, my house, Friday. Me, you and Claire. In or nah?" I stare at my parents and they both nod. My dad says, "If you feel comfortable." I think of what he said to me, "Yes, I'll go. Thanks for the invite Harlow." Claire checks her phone, which has been ringing for the past two minutes, and says, "It's my mom. She's here to get us. I guess this means goodbye." "Bye guys, thank you so much." "Anytime." They both say in sync.

Once they leave, another knock sounds at the door. My mom says, "You can answer this, Sienna." I'm shocked, "I can?" My dad responds, "It's that girl that I told you was going to come visit." I run to the door and answer it, a tall and lean girl stands with fiery red hair. Her wolf ears and tail match her red hair, and she wears a blue blazer and skirt. "Sienna?" She asks me. "Yes?" I respond. "I'm Amanda. I helped to deliver you when you were born. As you can tell, I'm a Mesawolf too." "Mom and Dad told me that I was the only one..." "There are a couple more. But only a select few. May I come in?" "Oh, yes. Sorry." "Don't worry about it. I'm here to answer all of your questions."

I asked all of the questions about myself and was completely open with Amanda. She was really sweet and related to me in so many ways, which I was indeed very happy about. She hid her ears all of her life because when she was younger, she tells me, she wasn't able to control when her ears popped out or not, and she had to hide them during school. But then she told me that she found out that she was able to control when they popped in or out and it had to do with genes. She even gave me a quick genetic test and told me that I didn't have the gene that can control that. I guess I'm stuck with my ears and tail like this.

After she took her leave, my mother made me steak because of how much of a good sport I was. I feel like I was rewarded though, for being a coward. According to dad though, cowards should never be rewarded, and that's exactly what my mother did...but hey, free steak? I'm in.

* * *

**_A/N: SHORT CHAPTER CAUSE I'M TIRED. I'VE BEEN WRITING ALL NIGHT AND I'M EXHAUSTED K BYE._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hi guys! Chapter four is finally up, I know updates are shocking 'cause I never update. Ever. So yeah, here's Chapter 5!_**

* * *

_Tris's P.O.V._

Sienna seems much happier and in a brighter mood now that she has talked to both her friends and someone like her. It's normally hard for her to fit in and her spirits certainly seemed to boost. I get really nervous about her sometimes though; she has Tobias's feelings; either in extreme euphoria or extreme depression or even extreme anger. Especially her being a Mesawolf, it changes her feelings around a lot.

When she talked to Amanda, she was able to ask all kinds of questions about herself, and it made her feel like she wasn't alone. Amanda referred to her changes as "Mesawolf puberty" because she was going through so many changes all at once; and they were different changes than that of humans. She stated that for Sienna, she was going through two types of puberty at once, human and wolf. Amanda also told us that as parents that we should be aware of her constant shifting into her wolf form, as she is not capable of controlling it. Though, Amanda explained that her changes would be mostly during a full moon or the week of a full moon. It's a slight relief for us as worrying parents.

Sienna ran downstairs in an absolute hurry. She screamed, "Ma! I have to get the bus! My alarm didn't go off!" She chomps on the waffle that I left on the counter for her and I console her, "Don't worry honey, I could drive you—" "No!" She interrupts. She runs back upstairs as Tobias is coming down. Tobias asks me, "What's she rushing for?" I inform him, "Her alarm didn't go off, and she's going to be late for the bus." "Ah," He states, picking up his large black mug of coffee and taking a slow sip. He is so handsome, and I always wondered when I first started dating him why he loved me so much, I'm small, frail, child-like… My thoughts are interrupted with Sienna coming downstairs with her shirt stuck over her head; her ears wiggle through the top of the hole. "Mom?!" She screams, and I run over and pull it over her head with success. She buttons her jeans and puts her red hoodie on, and I smile. Tobias jokes, "I saw more than I wanted to see, Sienna." "Sorry Dad, couldn't help it!"

The bus engine roars in the driveway and Sienna grabs her backpack, and she gives us one last forlorn glance as she does not pull up her hood. Her body is outside, but her tail is inside, "I want it like this, Mom and Dad. I need to be free. I'm sorry." A steady tear, hot and salty, drops down my face; her words still echo in my mind, "I need to be free." Tobias comes up behind me and puts his arm around me, pulling me into a one-handed hug. Tobias states, "It must be for the best, Tris. Everything happens for a reason." Ever since I started dating Tobias, he has always believed that everything happens for a reason. He tries to assure me that as well, but I just naturally have a hard time coming to terms with things, ever since my parents were killed in war, and my brother betrayed me to work for the Erudite.

Now I believe it though, all things do happen for a reason. Sienna wants to be free, so I should let her. My mother had said to me two years before the Choosing Ceremony, "It's always hard for a mother to let go. Think of it like a mother bird. She teaches her baby birds how to fly and has to watch them do it on their own, hoping that they'll come to visit once and a while. She has to watch them do it, leave her nest that she worked so hard to maintain." Now that I'm older, I understand what she really meant, how it really is depressing to see your child gain enlightenment with a mind of their own.

* * *

_Sienna's P.O.V._

I am greeted with many strange faces as I walk down the hallway; mostly the looks are to my ears or my tail, which was expected. I get to my locker and begin to twist the lock to open it, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. As I turn, Harlow stands, "You—" "Yeah, I felt like I needed to reveal all of my secrets." My tail begins to wag excitedly as I smile and a rush of happiness runs through me. "You have fangs too?" She asks curiously, examining my teeth like a dentist, "Yep! They're perfect for tearing your flesh with!" I growl, and my eyes turn a dark golden. She squeals and my eyes turn back to their normal shade of light yellow, "Don't worry, I was only kidding." "Good, my life was flashing before my eyes at that point." Claire trots over and her expression turns to that of shock, "Wait, what the—" "As I said to Harlow, I believe that I should let my secrets fly." "I like this change for you Sienna!" Claire exclaims.

I smile again, and I see two girls walking down the hallway like they own the rest of the school. I remember these girls; they treated me like I was a pile of garbage ever since second grade. They walk over to me and one of the girls pinches my ears to examine them. I yelp in pain as she tugs me closer to her, "Hmm… I always knew she was weird, right Desiree?" The girl says to her lackey at her right. "Totally, Pandora. She's so strange! What's with the dog ears?" She snorts. Claire yanks them away from me and says, "Well I believe that someone with a name like Pandora is really strange too!" "I'll have you know I was named after a Greek goddess!" Pandora snarls. Harlow buts in, "Bet your parents didn't know that Pandora is the Greek goddess of disaster, huh?" Claire and Harlow high-five after Harlow's remark. I push them both out of the way, and whisper, "I could stand up for myself; I'm not six years old. But thank you though." They both nod, but fear captures their eyes. My eyes begin to turn dark with anger and sadness, "Pandora and Desiree; what is your problem? Why can't you just leave me alone? Yeah, I'm different, I get that, but I don't need to be treated like garbage. Do you get satisfaction out of hurting me? Because your words don't affect me at all," Confidence and pride begin to surge through my veins instead of blood, "I'll have you know, I am not a _dog_, I am a _wolf. _A Mesawolf, in fact. And I could hurt you both more than you could hurt me, if you want that." My fangs begin to elongate, much like when I'm hunting and notice prey that are completely helpless against me. I bare them at the girls, and they shrink back, but Pandora tries to straighten herself out like she was never scared, "Fine, you want to hurt us? Go ahead." I laugh and spit, "I like your new found fake confidence. Is it from the flea market, like where you get all of your other fake clothes?" Pandora gasps, "Why you-" She tries to hit me, but I catch her arm with my lightning fast reflexes, "Are you sure you want to fight me, Pandora?" "Of course I am!" She growls. My eyes turn neon yellow, "Fine then."

I lunge at her and tackle her to the ground. She squeals, and tries to scratch my face with her fake nails. My claws extend and I scratch them all off, making her defenseless with her hands. She screams, "Those were five hundred dollars!" I begin to tear at her face and rip skin off of her neck and décolleté area. Her skin from her cheek begins to bleed and I begin to scratch at her and bite her, tasting her metallic blood; she must be taking some kind of supplement. I feel something pull me off of her, and I look up at them, still seeing red and adrenaline and fury clouding my conscience. I look up to see Claire, crying hysterically out of most likely nerves and Harlow looking angry. A teacher walks out of her classroom and summons another male teacher, who both lift me up and drag me. I spit and growl at both of them, "Let me finish her!" "Ms. Eaton, we are taking you to the school psychiatrist." I growl at them and howl at the top of my lungs; wolves howl to signal their pack to let them know they're in trouble, I'm hoping that my parents will realize that I'm howling for them.

We get to the end of the hallway and I notice Carmine standing there, looking forlorn. I growl at him and bark, my eyes still glowing yellow. He meets my gaze, but slowly closes his eyes and puts his head down. They drag me down the hallway, and I notice my other classmates, and other younger and older kids, watching me. They drop me in the school psychiatrist office and I turn to them, "What gave you the right to _drag me?!"_ "You wouldn't listen to reason." The male teacher suggests. My eyes turn bright gold again and I try to lunge at the teacher, but am held back by a much larger security guard. The school psychiatrist walks into the room; she has blonde hair and light green eyes, and she wears a light blue pantsuit with a dark blue button down shirt underneath. "Hello there, Ms. Eaton. My name is Mrs. Webber, but you could call me Cara. Please, sit." I remember my father talking to my mother about a lady named Cara Webber, and then he mentioned the name Will, and my mother burst into tears. I don't know why she cried that day, but that was the only time I've ever seen her cry. "So tell me, what seems to be the problem?" I snarl, "Pandora. She's the problem."

"Explain to me what happened today in the hallway." "Pandora was calling me rude names and wanted me to fight her, so I did." "What names did she call you?" "Weird. Strange." "I understand it is hard for you, being a Mesawolf in a primary human school," She pauses, and fury clouds my judgment again, "Excuse me?! I am human! Do you even understand what the word 'mesa' means?! It means half! I am half human and half wolf!" I try to lunge at her, but am again held back by the large security guard, whose grip did not loosen in the last ten minutes that he was holding me. "Sienna?" I hear, as my ears perk up. I turn to notice my parents, standing in the doorway. The security guard lets me go and I run at them and hug them, "I'm so sorry Mom and Dad! Please forgive me!" "What happened here?" My dad asks, and he sounds angry. "Hello, Four. And Tris." "Who's Four?" I ask, and my father retorts, "I said, what happened here?!" "Well, Sienna here got into a bit of a tussle with a girl here." My father's head lowers, "How did this happen?" "Well, according to Sienna, the girl was calling her 'weird' and 'strange' and insulting her, and Sienna attacked her. She is now in the nurse with serious injuries to her face and neck and extreme blood loss. Some of her hair is also ripped out of her head." My mother comes over to comfort me, "I'm extremely sorry, she is going through a very hard time in her life right now." My father glares at her, "That is no excuse for Sienna to attack somebody!" My mother ushers me out of the hallway and sits against the wall. I sit next to her, but she lifts me and puts me in her lap, "So, who is this girl?" "Pandora Clearwater. She's a bitch." My mother looks surprised that I cursed, and I say, "Sorry. But I have no other nicer words to call her." "It's fine baby. Your father is angry at you, you know." "Yeah, upsettingly enough. He's like a bomb; he can explode at any second if you cut the wrong wire." I look up to the ceiling to control the tears that want to come out of my eyes, but then I notice Carmine standing in front of me. I sniffle, "Oh, hi Carmine." "Are you okay, Sienna?" He asks me quietly. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm calmer now." He smiles slightly, "Pandora's going to the hospital. Apparently you caused her internal bleeding in the major artery of her neck." I look down, "I feel bad, but good at the same time." I try to laugh, but tears flow out of my eyes like waterfalls, and I start to cry instead. My mother wipes my tears with her jacket sleeve, and Carmine hands me a tissue, "Thought you'd need this." He giggles, "By the way, you're scary when you're mad." I laugh a bit, and the bell rings, "Gotta run. See you later Sienna." He runs down the way he came from, which was to the left. My mother exclaims, "He's a nice boy." "Yeah," I respond, "He's scared of me though. Like everyone else is now."

* * *

My parents ended up taking me home due to the sheer embarrassment I felt and the queasiness that Pandora was going to die because of me. I lie on the couch watching old Disney movies and trying to cheer myself up, when a knock at the door sounds. I get up, the blanket I was laying under now wrapping me up like a cloak, and answer the door to find Claire. "Are you feeling alright, Sienna?" She asks me, and I nod, "Come in." She trots into my hallway and looks at my television, "Oooh Treasure Planet! That's my favorite!" I smile, "Do you want to watch it with me?" She becomes excited, "Sure!" We sit down on the couch together, and she grabs my bowl of popcorn that is only half finished, "Pandora's on life support now." She groans, "Desiree keeps asking for people to sign a little book for her, like a 'get well soon' kind of present." I roll my eyes, "She follows her around like a toddler to a mother. She can't leave her alone." Claire laughs, "Let me know if I ever get that annoying!" We both laugh together, and my dad walks downstairs, "Oh, hello Claire." She turns to my dad, "Hello Mr. Eaton! Just checking on Sienna." He looks to me and then looks back at her wearingly, "Alright then. I'm going to go downstairs and fix that cabinet your mother broke. Be right back." He runs downstairs and Claire whispers, "Is he mad at you?" "Yeah, but my dad is like that."

She shrugs and continues to watch the movie. My mother then walks inside with her friend Christina; my mom told me she met her when she used to work at an old office job she held, supposedly their cubicles were close to each others. My mom looks at me and Claire sitting on the couch, "I didn't know you were expecting company, Sienna!" "I wasn't," I shrug, "She just came over to comfort me." Mom looks at Claire and smiles slightly, "That's very nice of you Claire, thank you." Claire responds, "Anytime! She was just so upset today with the names she was being called, you know, I was just completely frozen with fear at the time, but I realized I was wrong for not stepping in, so I really came over to apologize." "Thank you very much Claire! Will you be staying over for dinner?" Claire looks surprised, "Oh, is it that time already?! I should really get going! It's my uncle's birthday, and we're going out to celebrate at around 7:30." I giggle, "It's 6:45." "Eek!" She yells out, "I need to go!" She gets up and runs to the door, accidentally pushing my mother and Christina against the wall, "So sorry!" She runs outside and slams the door behind her. Christina asks, "Sienna, is that one of your friends?" "Yep!" I respond with fake joy, "I have another friend too, her name is Harlow." "Wait, Harlow!? Is her last name Pedrad?" I think back, "Yes it is… why?" "She's one of your father's best friend's daughters! She also happens to be my niece!" "No way!" I exclaim, "That's awesome!" "Well yes, I'm married to your father's best friend's, well his name is Zeke's, brother Uriah." "That's really cool!" I begin to get curious, "How did my dad meet Zeke?"

My mother looks at the door and begins to look spry, much like a cat when nervous. My instincts begin to go crazy, and I can sense the fear emanating from her body, much like heat. "Mom? What's wrong? I sense fear in you." She coughs, "Oh nothing! I just…" She whispers something to Christina, and she exclaims, "How have you never told her that?!" "Uh, told me what?" I ask. "The factions," my mother exclaims.

* * *

"The factions were a group of social classes that existed way before you were born," My mother begins to talk at the dinner table. My father almost spits out his wine, "Wait, we're telling her this now?!" She gives him a look, "Why not? She's old enough." He shoots a daggering glare at her, and my mother begins to speak again, "There were five of them, Amity the Peaceful, Candor the Honest, Erudite the Smart, Abnegation the Selfless, and Dauntless the Brave. When I was little, I was born into the faction Abnegation, which meant that your main character trait was selflessness. I had to wear all grey and help feed the homeless, also known at that time as the Factionless, and I was never allowed to speak unless I was prompted to. Your father was also a part of this faction when he was younger too." He groans, "It wasn't that great." "Why?" I ask, looking at him; his face has sunken with age and sadness. "You remember Grandpa Marcus, right Sienna?" "Yeah, something never struck me right with him. He wasn't very… loving." My mother mutters, _"Perfect choice of words," _and my father speaks again, "He used to abuse me as a child." I almost choke on my spaghetti, "What?! That is not okay! What did he do to you?!" My father's face becomes forlorn, as he remembers painful memories, "He used to whip me with a belt, leaving large gashes on my back, locked me in the closet until my sobs put me to sleep, and pushed me down a flight of stairs. This was constant, from when I was about nine to about sixteen years old." A hot tear escapes my golden eyes, and I feel like torturing him for what he did—I feel like hurting him—I feel like-, "But then I defacted."

"What? What does that mean?" I ask, my anger dissipating for the time being; he responds, "I changed my faction when I went to the Choosing Ceremony. When you were sixteen years old, you would go to the Choosing Ceremony, where you would cut your hand and drop it into a bowl containing the element for that faction, stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, coal for Dauntless, soil for Amity, and glass for Candor. This symbolized that you had a blood pact with that faction. I transferred to Dauntless, and so did your mother two years later."

_"They lied to me; they kept their entire lives a secret from me. Why?"_

"When I transferred to Dauntless, your father was a trainer there, he taught me how to fight, shoot a gun, throw a knife, et cetera." My mother exclaims, waving her hand as if it isn't a big deal. "And then," She states, looking lovingly at my father, "We fell in love." I smile, but then my father continues, "After that, they found out Tris was Divergent, which means that she had an aptitude to fit into more than one faction, that her mind worked in a million different ways. So they began to hunt her down." I ask, "Dad, are you Divergent too?" He looks down, "No. I'm just like everyone else. You are, though."

_"You are, though." _His words echo in my mind, and fear courses through my veins instead of blood, "Are they going to hunt me down too?" Tris laughs, "No that was a long time ago. That won't happen." My body begins to cool down from my nervous sweat, "Thank God."

I laugh, "Can you guys teach me how to fight too?" "I think you already know how," My father laughs; for a minute he looks young. "No, I mean, how to fight as a human. I'm not gonna turn into a wolf for everything, you know!" My mother and father exchange glances, "Maybe."

"And one more question, why did you make up a whole farce and never just come out and tell me the truth?" I probe, "I wouldn't have told anyone if you wanted me to keep it a secret." My mother speaks, "We wanted to protect you. We didn't want people to know you because we stopped a revolution. We wanted people to know you for your own life story, not ours. We paved our path already, now it's time for you to pave yours." "And, with that, let's put the topic to rest and go watch some T.V. huh?" My father yells out. I shout, "Yeah!" and run to the couch on all fours and lie down; my mother lies at my feet and my father rests my head in his lap.

* * *

_Tobias' P.O.V._

After about an hour of watching Sienna's favorite show, I look down at her, and notice her body has gone limp with sleep. Her breathing deepens and her eyes clench in the gentleness that is sleep. I lift her head off of my lap and carry her bridal style to her room. Tris runs upstairs after me to unmake her bed and open her curtains to let in some cool autumn night air and some moonlight. Sienna's ears twitch a bit, before she rests into her bed comfortably. I kiss her forehead gently, and Tris follows suit, and we soon quietly make our way out of her room so she can sleep, and I gently pull her door shut.

Tris looks at me and kisses me deeply and passionately on the lips, and I quickly return the affection. My hands rest on her waist and trails downward slowly, as she moans softly. She pulls apart and I groan, as she says, "Let's continue this in our room." We march together into our room and she pushes me down on the bed and begins to kiss me harder again. I begin to trace circles on her chest and begin to pull her shirt up and over her head, as she does the same to me, "Reminds me of when we were in the Bureau." She exclaims. I smile and begin kissing her neck. She moans with happiness.

She jumps off of me and says, "Alright, I'm gonna go to bed. No baby-making tonight!" I groan and flop my head on the pillows, "Fine."

She turns to me as she changes into one of my oversized t-shirts. Soon enough, her bra is off, and so are her panties… She catches me staring and I look away quickly. The t-shirt slides gently over her head and because she is so small, it covers her completely. She lies on the bed and unbuttons my pants for me, as she knows I sleep in my boxers. I smile and begin to blush uncontrollably, "Wow, you're embarrassed? Don't you remember me doing this to you on our wedding night?" "Oh yes, the night Sienna was conceived." Tris smiles and giggles a bit, "The love of our life." I smile, showing my agreement.

Soon after, a howl sounds from Sienna's room, and we run in to investigate; she sits on top of her bed, head tilted towards the moon. She notices us and blushes, "Did I wake you?" We both shake our heads and she giggles, "Don't mind me, just doing Mesawolf things." We both smile, and Tris closes over her door, causing her to continue howling.

* * *

**_A/N: Ugh is it possible for someone to be in love with their own character? Bc that's legit me rn.  
_**

**_Love you all my cakies!_**

**_XOXO_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: DO YOU GUYS EVER HAVE A DREAM WHERE YOU GET SO MANY IDEAS?!_**

**_YEAH THIS IS ME RIGHT NOW. LIKE MY BRAIN IS SURGING WITH CREATIVENESS ITS SO LOVELY.  
_**

* * *

I stand with Carmine at the front desk; I've been getting to know him a lot better and he has a lovely personality. He also has a great sense of humor; he knows just the right jokes to tell to make me laugh so hard that I cry. Soon enough a familiar blonde haired girl walks through the doors surrounded by a posse.

_Pandora. _

I begin to growl and snarl, and Carmine holds my shoulders in an effort to restrain me. I grunt and try to release myself, but Pandora walks in front of me, with some kind of weird and radiant glow about her. I bark and snarl, and Pandora smiles evilly, "Hello my attempted murderer."

"I didn't try to murder you, you asked for it." I growl, and a phony laugh escapes her, "Sure, whatever. This isn't over, _freak."_ I'm so weak and depressed at this moment that I begin to cry. Carmine's grip loosens, and Pandora jabs, "Wow, you're hanging out with the dyslexic now? Hmph, go back to kindergarten and learn to read, asshole." Carmine stares at her and his gaze does not falter; he assists to me, whom is still crying profusely.

Carmine holds my hands and grabs a tissue from the front desk, "Let's go somewhere where nobody can make fun of you." It seems like the hurtful comment didn't even bother him; I wish I could have that strong of a will. He grabs my hand, which I'm shocked by as we are _just friends_, and leads me down one of the secluded hallways. This hallway is very sparse, only containing stands and instruments for the chorus members' concert and a few old play supplies. There was only one room, the janitor's closet.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and I sniffle in response, "You can cry here, it's just me." I begin to sob again, and I fall to the ground, so weak that I can't even support my own weight; he kneels down and rubs my back. I look up at him through the blur of tears, noticing his deep set brown eyes and long eyelashes; my father always looked into the person's eyes when he talked to someone, he told me it was respectful: I always do it out of habit. It's also a Mesawolf rule; according to Amanda, when there were more of us, there were Alphas; you always had to look them in the eyes to show your allegiance, if your gaze faltered, you'd be seen as traitorous to the pack.

"How is she here? I thought she was on life support!" I yell, and Carmine looks inquisitive, "I don't know, maybe Desiree was spreading lies so people would feel bad for her; I mean, she's notorious in this school for her terrible attitude." I nod, he isn't wrong. She's also sassy towards teachers; even teachers beg for her not to be in their classes.

And Desiree; Desiree would be the first person to do that for Pandora. Pandora is Gaston, and Desiree is Lefou.

I sniffle again, "And... you're dyslexic?" He looks forlorn, and says in a deep voice, "Yes. I've been since second grade. When I was learning to read, I saw all of the 'W's' on the page as 'M's' and all of the 'B's' looked like 'D's', that's why I read so slowly." I look down and then back up at him, "I'm sorry that happens." He rolls his eyes, "Can't change it. Just gotta pray that treatments arise for it. But I have one treatment; don't read." I laugh, "Or listen to audiobooks." He laughs too, "That works also."

He pulls me up and I notice him staring into my eyes, I stare into his, and feel my eyes begin to shift to a deep yellow color. He laughs, "Your eyes are so cool." I laugh, "Thanks, that's really kind of you." He smiles slightly, and the bell rings, signaling the start of first period. I sling my backpack over my shoulder like a sack, "Come on! We're gonna be late!" He laughs as we run up to our English class.

Mr. Hayes gives us a rude look as we walk in, and points to the clock. I growl, "I'm aware. And I apologize." He grunts as he says, "Take your seats and take out your _Peter Pan _book."

I sit in the front of the class whereas Carmine sits generously in the back; he doesn't really like to be noticed. "Now," Mr. Hayes clears his throat, "What chapter were we on?" Harlow's hand shoots up, "Chapter 9!" "Alright then, turn to that page." Mr. Hayes puts on his reading glasses, which soften his harsh face, "Harlow, since you were so generous to tell us the chapter, why don't you read first?" "Ok!" She giggles, "_The last sound Peter heard before he was quite alone were the mermaids retiring one by one to their bedchambers under the sea. He was too far away to hear their doors shut; but every door in the coral caves where they live rings a tiny bell when it opens or closes (as in all the nicest houses on the mainland), and he heard the bells. __Steadily the waters rose till they were nibbling at his feet; and to pass the time until they made their final gulp, he watched the only thing on the lagoon. He thought it was a piece of floating paper, perhaps part of the kite, and wondered idly how long it would take to drift ashore. __Presently he noticed as an odd thing that it was undoubtedly out upon the lagoon with some definite purpose, for it was fighting the tide, and sometimes winning; and when it won, Peter, always sympathetic to the weaker side, could not help clapping; it was such a gallant piece of paper." _She giggles, "Popcorn," She looks around the classroom and sets her eyes on Pandora, whom is fast asleep in the back of the class.

"Popcorn, Pandora." Pandora wakes up instantly, "Huh, wha-?" Mr. Hayes walks to her desk and slaps it with a ruler, "No sleeping in my class!" She rolls her eyes and looks at him seductively, "Sorry, Mr. Hayes." I glance over at Harlow, who is too busy laughing in order to notice. She reads out her part of the chapter, "_It was not really a piece of paper; it was the Never bird, making desperate efforts to reach Peter on the nest. By working her wings, in a way she had learned since the nest fell into the water, she was able to some extent to guide her strange craft, but by the time Peter recognized her she was very exhausted. She had come to save him, to give him her nest, though there were eggs in it. I rather wonder at the bird, for though he had been nice to her, he had also sometimes tormented her. I can suppose only that, like Mrs. Darling and the rest of them, she was melted because he had all his first teeth. __She called out to him what she had come for, and he called out to her what she was doing there; but of course neither of them understood the other's language. In fanciful stories people can talk to the birds freely, and I wish for the moment I could pretend that this were such a story, and say that Peter replied intelligently to the Never bird; but truth is best, and I want to tell you only what really happened. Well, not only could they not understand each other, but they forgot their manners." _Pandora grins evilly, "Popcorn... _Carmine."_

He looks at her, shocked, and she says, "What are you waiting for? Cat got your tongue?" He begins to blush, and Pandora continues to taunt him, and begins to chant, "_Read! Read! Read!" _Soon enough, the rest of the class beside me, Harlow and Mr. Hayes are in on the chant. Carmine's blush deepens, and he tries to look up, probably to control tears. He puts his head in his arms as the chant becomes louder and more annoying.

"_**Stop!" **_He yells, "I can't read Pandora, you know that." Mr. Hayes begins to laugh, _Oh god Carmine, you're gonna get in so much trouble..._"You don't know how to read? Carmine Silver, you are in 9th grade for God's sake!" _Why did he have to be the target of the meanest teacher in the school? Why, why, why?_

"No," He barks,_ this new found confidence... it's - strange, "_I'm dyslexic, Mr. Hayes."

"Well then," He glares at Pandora, "You knew this?" She looks at him seductively again, "No,"

"Yes you did," Carmine states gravely, "Yet you still continued to taunt me."

"I didn't know!" She whines like a spoiled brat, "I swear on my mother's grave!"

"PANDORA, YOUR MOM ISN'T DEAD." A red-haired boy screams from the back of the class. She runs up to the front of the room and I bark, "How does it feel, bitch?"

She begins to fake cry, and Mr. Hayes growls, "If you were to excuse yourself now, excuse yourself to the principal's office. He'll take care of you." She runs out, and the entire class begins to cheer. "Do you - all hate her?" Mr. Hayes begins to laugh, "YES!" The entire class screams back, and he lets out a strange laugh that sounds like he's being strangled.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. I walk up to Carmine, "You okay?" He mutters, "Yeah, I just need to be left alone for a while. I'll see you at lunch, Sienna." He begins to walk out ahead of me, and Harlow walks up to me, "You just got diiiitched."

"No, he just needs a moment." I say, and she laughs, "Sure."

* * *

The periods drone by, and finally lunch rolls around. I'm so hungry, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. I meet Claire in the lunch line and she's in the middle of scooping some peas into her tray; I scoop some mashed potatoes in mine. "Did you hear about Pandora? Desiree was lying about her condition this whole time!" I laugh, "I kinda figured that out on my own. Desiree would do anything for Pandora." Claire looks at me, "Yeah, Desiree didn't come to school today." "Thank God," I respond, "I don't wanna deal with her too."

"Did Pandora say anything to you?" She asks, a grave and disgusted look creeping onto her face as she grabbed some grilled chicken and placed in into her tray. "Yes." I respond flatly, "She called me a freak, _again. _I'm used to it," Claire scoffs, "She made fun of Carmine today too, huh? Harlow told me." My mind thinks back to that moment, his strange new-found confidence; I laugh nervously, "Yeah, she did." "I didn't know he was dyslexic!" She says a bit too loudly, and I quiet her, "He could be in here!" She laughs, "I doubt it. He's probably outside with Joshua." I nod, Joshua is one of his only friends; he's another quite geeky kid with square black glasses too big for his face and messy brown hair; normally he's caught playing video games or showing off mint-condition trading cards to Carmine, who also seems to be interested in that stuff. I've never delved into that realm before; my interests naturally consist of lying on my bed and watching Disney movies until the wee hours of the night and then being caught by my parents at 4:00 a.m.. Certainly, I also love to walk in the woods at night; it allows me to clear all of my thoughts and de-stress. It's shocking how a couple of howls can blow off steam.

Claire and I pay for our lunch and Claire begins to pick at the sweet potato fries she's gotten, "I don't know why I still eat this crap, it sucks." I laugh, "Beats me." "I mean, my mom can't make me lunch as she's out of the house before I am, and my dad burns water." I laugh, her dad was never a connoisseur chef, but her mother is very good at cooking.

We sit down next to Harlow in our usual spot, the first table on the left. We sit next to the bookworms, whom are too immersed in their books to even talk to us, or they talk amongst themselves about their newest fictional boyfriend; today apparently it's Will Herondale.

Harlow says, biting the sleeve of her sweater, "Pandora really gets on my nerves, how she treated Carmine today was despicable." Claire nods, "I wasn't there, but from what I've heard, it sounds pretty bad." I nod silently as the devil herself walks up to our table, "Oh look, the loser squad." I snarl at her, my eyes a glaring yellow color, "Aw, Wolfy's gonna attack me? I'm so scared!" I look down, trying to control myself, _the wolf wants to kill her._

"Hey!" I hear, and notice Pandora pulled by the collar of her golden jacket, I turn to notice Carmine, "You can't leave her alone, can you?" His eyes drift to mine, and I mouth, "_No,"_ but he gently closes his eyes. Joshua runs up to him, "Carmine, this is certain death!" Pandora laughs evilly, "How bout I rip your mint-condition shiny Charizard Pokemon card?" "No!" Joshua yells out, and Pandora laughs, "I know how to make geeks cry."

Carmine grabs her collar again and gets dangerously close to her face, and bangs her head on the table that we're sitting at; we all move away instinctively. Pandora thrashes against his grip, but it is unwavering as he punches her cheek; I could swear I saw her head turn completely around. She moves in to say something but that is a mistake as Carmine punches her in the teeth. Pandora collapses, and her posse runs away like pathetic squirrels. "Carmine," She grunts, and his eyes pinch into a deadly glare as he slams her head against the corner of the table. She is barely conscious as he gets in close to her again, "Don't you ever taunt her again, or this same thing will happen, only worse." He lets go of her and she collapses under the table, completely fainted.

Carmine looks at me and winks, then turns his back to me; his muscles are taut, he must've been working out. This causes Claire to utterly swoon, holding onto me and laughing like a mental hospital patient. Harlow laughs, "Girl, he just winked at you! He totally likes you!" I smile and look down, blush forming on my cheeks. Claire continues to swoon, and I keep my head down and begin to laugh too. It feels good to laugh again and not feel weak anymore.

* * *

The final bell rings, signaling the end of school, and Carmine runs up to me. The first thing I notice are his arms, they aren't as noodle-like as they used to be, definite muscle runs up his forearm and bicep. "Hey," He states, and I laugh, "Hello there." He smiles, and I look at his face; he reminds me of my dad, a powerful yet silent man. "Can I - I mean - can we walk home together?" I laugh, "Of course! I always love company, normally I turn into a wolf and run home, but it'd be nice to talk on the way." He smiles, his teeth perfectly aligned and white, his canines are longer than most others I've seen, but not as long as mine; mine are about 2 centimeters bigger than normal human teeth, but of course they grow when I feel threatened.

"That was really dauntless of you today," I begin to say, and catch myself when I realized I just named one of the old factions, "Thank you for protecting me." He smiles slightly, "Of course,"

We walk together, admiring the nature along the way, and sadly come up to my house. Carmine waits at the end of the sidewalk. I motion him to come forwards, and he shakes his head. I knock on the door and my father answers, and immediately notices Carmine, "Hello there. Did you walk Sienna home today?" I turn to look, and motion him forwards again; this time he obeys. My father questions, "What's your name?" "Carmine, Carmine Silver." He states nervously. "Pleasure to meet you Carmine, I'm Tobias Eaton." He smiles, "I've heard of your exploits before Mr. Eaton, they're incredible. You're almost legendary." My dad laughs, "Aw, that's very sweet of you. Are you and Sienna an item?" "No!" I blush and look down, scratching behind my ears which are now folded downwards, and both Carmine and my dad laugh. Carmine looks at his watch, "Well, I'd best be going." I hold his hands, "Why don't you stay for dinner?" "I-," He begins, "Please. My treat for saving me today." I whisper. He smiles, "Alright then," and I usher him into my house.

My mother, wearing her apron and marigold colored working gloves who was cleaning the windows, drops the window cleaner in absolute shock. I begin to laugh, "Don't worry mom, this is my friend Carmine. He's staying for dinner." My mom straightens out her apron nervously, "Alright then! Is steak alright with you, Carmine?" "It's great, Mrs. Eaton." She smiles and continues cleaning the windows. My father sits down on the couch with the newspaper, and asks Carmine, "Do you like to read?" "No sir," He states bluntly. "Why not? My dad questions with a furrowed brow, and Carmine scratches the back of his neck, "I'm dyslexic, Mr. Eaton." "Oh, my apologies for asking." "It's no problem sir, I just prefer to watch the news." My father laughs slightly, obviously nervous that he offended him in some way. I begin to smell the freshness of raw steak and my mouth begins to water. Carmine laughs, "Let me guess, you smell meat?" I nod slightly, and I walk over to my mom and begin to whine. Ever since I was little, I habitually went up to my mom and whined until she gave me a piece of whatever meat she was cooking that night; I do just that, and my mom laughs, "Sit," I sit down on the ground and she scratches me behind the ears as she give me a piece of raw steak and I munch on it quietly, "Good girl," She states and begins to laugh again. I kiss her on the cheek and tell Carmine, "Why don't we watch a movie upstairs?" He nods, "Sure." My father gives me a glaring look, "You better be _only_ watching a movie, and nothing else!" I laugh, "Alright dad."

I show Carmine my room and his first reaction is, "Wow. It's so..._pink."_ I laugh, "I never really told my parents what my favorite color was, so they just assumed and painted my room pink. Maybe because I'm a girl, but - I don't even know to be honest." He laughs and gives me a sweet look, "Well then, what is your favorite color?" I bite my lip, "Mint green." He smiles, "Mine's red." I love the color red; to most wolves it means blood, but when I see it, I see fresh apples. We sit on my double bed and he kicks off his shoes before he lies on my bed comfortably. "Already getting yourself used to it?" He laughs, "Maybe." I turn Netflix on my T.V. and he laughs, "Wow, Netflix? That's like, ancient." I nod, "I know. My parents used to use it." He smiles again; I'm starting to enjoy looking at him. I scroll through the seemingly endless options; romantic-comedies, tragedy, horror, suspense... He pats me on the shoulder, "I've never seen _Grease_." I'm shocked; what human being hasn't seen _Grease_?! "What?!" I ask as I select it, "We need to watch it! It's one of the best movies ever!" He laughs and puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay then."

I laugh as the movie begins to start, "It's my mother's favorite movie." He laughs too, but slightly, "I think my mom likes this movie too; I heard her talking about it with some of her friends." I nod as the movie begins to play.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, a loud knock sounds at my door. I pause the movie and then yell, "It's open!" My father peeks his head through the door, "Dinner's ready." I smile as I jump off of my bed, and Carmine slowly follows. We walk downstairs together and my mother hands both of us her finest plates; I'm surprised, is she trying to impress Carmine? _She doesn't need to worry about that, _My mind sings, and I almost laugh at the thought and push it to the back of my mind. I grab three slivers of steak and a helping of corn and asparagus. I watch as Carmine makes his plate, one sliver of steak and a very little bit of corn and mashed potatoes; he eats like a rabbit for all of the muscle that he has to nourish. I contemplate on whether I should make light on it, but then I remember, he's embarrassed enough even being here for dinner. We sit down next to each other and my mother and father sit next to each other; I'm across from my mother and my father is across from Carmine.

I begin to eat as if someone is going to steal my food and Carmine eats very slowly, as if something's bothering him. I stop and say with my mouth a bit full, "Is everything okay?" He looks at me, "Yeah, I'm fine." I smile, and my father is unable to hide his curiosity, "What movie were you guys watching upstairs?" I laugh, "_Grease." _My mother smiles, "That's my favorite movie." "Carmine's never seen it." I state and my mother looks at him, clearly shocked, "Wow, really?" He nods slightly without saying a word, and my mother says, "It's ancient though." I smirk, "Yeah, it was released in 1978." "Wow, 200 years ago." My father states, "Talk about old." I laugh, "It's a classic though." Carmine smiles, it seems he enjoys this conversation.

He looks outside and says, "When's the next full moon, Sienna?" "Hmm..." I think, "I think on Wednesday." He smiles, "Do you turn into a wolf on the full moon?" "Nah," I state, "Mesawolves can control when they transform." His eyes widen, "Really? That's so cool!" I smile, "I guess so." "When you have a Mesawolf as a daughter, you learn to love the full moon. She howls at it every time." My father replies, glancing and smiling at me. I smile back slightly, and Carmine states, "Well, when you howl, can you communicate with other wolves?" I nod, and Carmine smiles, "That's awesome." I smirk and tear at parts of my steak. Soon enough I finish and Carmine gets up, "This was a lovely dinner, Mrs. Eaton." "Why thank you!" My mother replies, and he says, "Wanna go watch the rest of that movie, Sienna?" I laugh, "Of course!"

We walk back upstairs and I look behind me to notice my dad smooching my mom, and I turn away before I could see anything else. We seat ourselves on my bed and I play the movie again; it takes a bit longer to load as I had left it paused for so long. I begin to feel hot, and I say, "Are you hot or is it just me?" He shakes his head, and I begin to pant as Carmine just stares. Soon enough, it gets to be unnerving, and I glare playfully at him, "What?" He laughs, "Do you sweat?" I shake my head, "I sweat by panting." He grins, "You never fail to amaze me, Sienna." I bite my lip and his eyes fill with lust; I try to ignore it.

Wait... lust? Does he...like me? I look back at him and notice him watching the movie; I think that he senses me staring at him, so he turns around to face me. My face goes limp - what is this feeling? Is it... love? He scans my face and bites his lip, and then he stares directly into my eyes again, which are now turning yellow again. Our faces lean in close and then my mother walks into the room, "Carmine? Your mom is on the phone; she wants to speak to you." I snap out of it and my mom hands Carmine the phone, to which he nervously says, "Hello?" He talks to her for a while, basically saying 'yes' the entire time to her, and then hangs up, "I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Sienna." I smile, "Do you want my dad or mom to drive you?" He smirks, "No, I could walk." "Allow me to be your company." I state and we walk outside together.

We walk down the street together, and Carmine doesn't really say much throughout, he just stares up. There's something about him that I like, and I'll admit that to myself in the darkness, and there might be something that he likes about me, but I don't know if I could see it just yet. I could be myself around him, and that's what I like. I walk him to his house and Carmine knocks on the door three times, allowing his mother to answer it, "Hello Carmine!" "Hey, mom." "Is this your friend Sienna?" He grins, "Yes. Sienna, this is my mother." "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Silver!" I state, shaking her hand and causing her to smirk, "You're so sweet!" She walks inside, ushering Carmine to follow, but he states, "Just one minute." She nods, and he closes over the door. The lamp above our head turns on, and I could see shadows underneath his cheekbones, and his eyes look hazel in this light, "Thank you." I smile, "Whenever you want to come over, you can - it's totally fine, and-" I'm interrupted by his kiss.

I put my hand around his back, pulling him closer to me as he puts his hands on my face; my eyes gently flutter closed as I instantly become more relaxed. We continue to kiss; I don't ever want this moment to end.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes again, and I look up to him also, his expression almost instantly turns bashful and blood rushes into his cheeks as he silently walks inside without saying a word. I turn away, and I howl up at the sky as I run back home.

* * *

**_A/N: Did you guys have a feeling that there'd be a romantic interest between Carmine and Sienna? It was probably obvious...  
_**

**_And also... there's something up with Pandora... just saying..._**

**_Ugh trust me, I'm drafting the next chapter now and there's so much fluff between them I can't take it._**

**_Like if there was a fluff scale up to 100, they'd be one million._**

**_Please rate/review/follow, all accepted!_**

**_Love you all! Xx_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates on this story, I'm getting what my mother likes to call a "summer cold". Yay me.**_

_**I also just started school, so be warned as I might not update due to homework. Ew.  
**_

_**ALSO IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! (I actually got a MacBook Air)**_

_***Tobias blows party favor unceremoniously***_

* * *

_Should I tell Mom and Dad? _My mind sings as I run back home. I eventually arrive home and I open the door, they'd left it unlocked. They only lock the doors when no body is home or when everyone is sleeping. They leave my window unlocked though, just in case I run outside; that's my way back into the house.

My mother and father stand at the island in the kitchen enjoying glasses of white wine. They clink glasses and I smile as they turn their heads to me. My father chuckles and smiles sneakily, "I heard your howl. You sounded very..._excited. _What happened with Carmine?" I purse my lips and my mother smiles, waiting for my reply. I squeal, "Carmine kissed me."

My father's expressions turns to that of malice, and he seems mad, "He what?!" My mother goes to him and rubs his back as he rubs his forehead, "Sienna, I'm sorry, I just feel that you two are too young." My mother begins to look sad, and I just stand there unfeeling. My mother then states, "Sienna, your father is right when he says that you're a bit young. I mean, of course everyone is different, as I didn't get over my fear of intimacy with your father until I was married," She looks at my dad, "We feel that you should wait a little bit. Maybe two more years." I look down, fighting the changing color of my eyes, "But, I..." My mother walks over to me and gives me a hug, she smells like a fresh apple orchard, "I just don't want you to grow up so fast." My father walks over too and hugs me, "You're fifteen. You could wait just a little longer, right?" I smile, "I suppose." "Thank you," My father responds and kisses my forehead. He then slaps my back, making me flinch, "You should be getting to bed, missy!" I pout, "Do I really need to?" He laughs, "Yes!" I growl at him playfully and nip him in the arm, and he stumbles back, "That hurts!" I crinkle my nose, "You baby." "Wah." My dad pouts and then points up the stairs with a laugh. I growl at him and oblige, walking somberly to my room.

I really do like Carmine.

I _really _do like Carmine.

Unable to deal with my conflicting thoughts, I text Harlow. If I were to text Claire, she'd tell the entire school instantly by hacking into my Dauntless Chat account and putting on my timeline that me and Carmine are already in a relationship. I like Carmine, but that would totally ruin my reputation that I don't have (and probably will never have).

_Hey Harlow, it's Sienna. I kissed Carmine..._

The three dots signaling that she's texting back appear almost instantly. I had a feeling she wasn't in bed yet.

_NO WAY! Tell me everything!_

I roll my eyes; almost everything she says sounds like she belongs in a 80's cliche love story movie. I begin to text back, the butterflies growing in my stomach.

_Well, I..uh.. walked him home and... he just leaned in and..._

Her response is instant, _Oooh, so he initiated it? He's totally got the hots for you! Arrroooo! Sorry, no pun intended by that :/_

I giggle; her and I have learned to joke about my Mesawolf self like it's some kind of game. I don't find any fault in it, it's all in good fun.

_We're all good :) nah, I mean... my parents won't let me date him until I'm seventeen._

_DAMN! My parents are like that too. They're like, "Don't date 'till college and no sex until you're married!" I mean, I wasn't thinking of that stuff anyways... maybe._

As soon as I start to text back, my mother walks in the room with a cup of hot tea. "I thought I'd make this for you." She announces almost heroically, and I chuckle, "Thanks." She whispers, "Also, don't listen to your dad. He got a little tipsy tonight." My heart flutters, "You mean about the dating thing or-?" She crosses her arms over her chest, "No, that stays the same. I mean you having to go to bed at this hour. It's only 9:30. You could stay up until eleven if you want." I lie, "Yeah, well I have a big test tomorrow..." "Oh really?" She responds sarcastically, "You know, because texting Harlow is not going to help you study!" My eyes widen, "How'd you know!?" She grins, "Mother's intuition?" I blush, and she laughs, "I just saw the screen in actuality. And I also wanted to talk to you about the dating thing," I clear my throat, my ears high in the air in order to hear every word. My tail begins to wag out of happiness.

"Me and your father discussed between each other. Seventeen is a long time away for you, and since I started dating your father when I was sixteen..." She pauses, "We've come to the conclusion that since your birthday is on the way; if Carmine waits until your birthday or any days after that to make a move, you may date him." My tail wags ferociously, hitting the pillows off of my bed, and I grope my mother into a giant bear hug, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She states, "Woah! I didn't know you'd be so excited about that!" I kiss her on the cheek and she stands, "You really do like him, huh?" I lick my lips, "Yeah..." She smiles cheekily, "My baby girl's in love!" I smile so wide that my fangs show, and she hugs me. "I love you baby doll." "I love you too." I state, the adrenaline and dopamine flooding my veins.

I then think about my mother's proposition; my birthday is in exactly a week. December 19th. He has exactly a week to wait, and then if he really does like me, he'll make a move. Hopefully.

I open my dresser drawer and I grab my pajamas, an old black t-shirt with an old band called Fall Out Boy (Uriah used to listen to them, he gave me the shirt) and plaid pajama bottoms. I then whack my pillow with my tail a couple of times to get it soft, and then nestle into it. I turn on my television and begin to watch the news; this week, there is nothing but elections for leader on the news. My father, according to my grandma Evelyn, used to be a politician and has a very politician like mindset. I don't trust politicians, but I do trust my father.

My phone then buzzes again and I look to see a group chat between Harlow, Claire and I. Claire had typed:

_TURN ON HAWK NEWS! PANDORA'S ON IT!_

My eyes widen as I lunge for my remote and change the channel. She was right, Pandora is sitting with the host, Julian Heart. The tagline below it reads, "Girl Attacked by Human-Animal Speaks Out"

I gulp as my heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach; I continue to watch anyways. Julian probes Pandora, "So, you're saying that the creature you were attacked by was called a 'Mesawolf', correct?" Pandora sniffles, "Yes. And she was vicious too, she caused me to be in the hospital for over a week." Is she seriously lying on national television?!

"She also happens to go to my school," Pandora states, and she then says, "Her name is Sienna Eaton."

I cover my mouth out of reflex and I shut the T.V. off before I begin to cry. My mother and father both burst into my room and I just look at them, my eyes slowly turning yellow and my nails growing into black claws. I begin to growl and I run over to my window and open it and jump down onto the ground, and take off with a running start. Though my vision is red, I know where I'm going. I'm going to find Pandora and make her pay for what she's done.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

"Sienna!" I yell out, and Tris begins to sob, "We need to find her, Tobias!" Both of us consecutively run downstairs and I grab my jacket and run outside, Tris follows me. I then hear Sienna's growl and I run towards the direction of the sound; I hear her howl and a loud scream, _Shit! She already got to her! _I keep running and I find Sienna, dragging Pandora across the ground. Pandora is bleeding profusely from the side of her head and from her arms, it's visible with the type of tank-top that she's wearing.

Sienna growls and changes into her wolf form. Her piercing yellow eyes lock on Pandora and Sienna lunges at her and begins to bite her in the chest, close to her heart. I hear Tris whisper, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

My eyes pinch into a glare as I grab onto Sienna's abdomen and pull her off of Pandora, she begins to growl and snarl at me and she barks. I place her far away from Pandora and I shine my keychain at her; my keychain is made of silver, and like the werewolf legend, Mesawolves change back into human forms when they are shown silver. She stands, her clothes incredibly ripped and Pandora's blood covering her mouth and fangs, "Why'd you do that?! I almost had her!" "Granted, she said some rude things about you on the news, but that doesn't give you the right to go out and almost kill her!" She turns her head away from me and scoffs; she reminds me of Tris when she does that.

The anger wells up inside me, "Sienna, you're grounded." She whimpers, "What?! You can't!" "I can, Sienna!" I yell back, and she shrinks back like a small child. Tears stream out of her yellow eyes and she runs off deeper into the woods.

I lift Pandora up and my eyes contort into a glare, "Why did you go onto the news to exploit Sienna like that?" She sputters, "I want the world to know about the monster that she truly is." Tris walks over, tears shining in her slate blue eyes, "She's not a monster. What if she did that to you? You seem like quite the monster." I state, "You're like the hunter and she's like the fox; she tries to live peacefully, but you keep dogging her and you never leave her alone. I'm not your father, but I'll ask you politely; leave my daughter alone or I will go to court and request a restraining order. Bullying is illegal, so technically you're committing a crime." I drop her back on the ground, "Have fun finding your house on your own. Oh, and I just want you to remember; Sienna's still in these woods, she might come up and kill you." I grimace and she coughs up blood onto the grass.

I grab Tris' hand and drag her away, "Tobias, that was very cruel of you." My eyes widen, "I'm trying to protect my daughter." "_Our _daughter. And I realize that, but you can't just leave her alone there!" "How many times was I left alone in life? How many times was Sienna left alone?! Pandora fucking deserves it!" I let go of her hand and walk faster ahead of her.

When I reach the house, I walk in and shut the door behind me even though Tris is about ten feet behind and I really should leave the door partially open for her, but I don't feel like being respectful anymore. I walk into the kitchen and my hands clench into fists, the anger filling up my body like steam. My mind coos, _Be the better man Tobias, don't be like _him.

I breathe deeply through my nose and mouth and I put my hands over my face, unable to control the few tears that slip out of my eyes. I hear the door open behind me and I turn to notice Tris. She shyly smiles at me and then walks upstairs, seemingly going to bed. "Goodnight," I say back, and hear her laugh from upstairs. My eyebrows lift as I sit on one of the barstools in the kitchen. A familiar howl pierces through the sky, and I lie my head down on the counter.

* * *

_Sienna's P.O.V._

I silently enter my house late in the night and notice my dad, fast asleep on the couch. I tiptoe by him and walk upstairs, they creak after each step I take; I shouldn't worry though, my dad is a very sound sleeper. Seriously, a bomb could go off right next to him and he wouldn't wake up.

I peep through my parent's room door and notice my mother fast asleep in a fetal like position; she's also hugging my dad's pillow. With a smile, I walk into my own room and tuck myself into my bed.

When I awaken in the morning, no body else is up. I walk downstairs quietly and I sit on one of the barstools; my curiosity gets to me and I begin to read my mother's book that is lying on the counter. Apparently it's set in 16th century England, and the main character is a noble girl and she meets a peasant girl and they look the same so they switch places for a day, and the noble doesn't realize that the peasant was just using her to get to the throne. It's quite an interesting read, and it makes it seem like it could've actually happened.

Soon enough, I hear a loud yawn and I feel my dad's lithe hands hugging me from behind. He kisses me on the temple, "Good morning pumpkin." "Morning," I say quietly. He then walks into the kitchen and grabs his black mug from the cabinet and fills it with coffee, "Do you want me to make bacon for you this morning?" I laugh, "Of course! When don't I want bacon?!" He laughs as he takes another sip from his mug, "I'll get started on that for you." I take this time while he's happy to ask the million dollar question, "Am I still grounded?" He grunts, "Sienna, is that even a question? Yes, you are." I look down and whimper quietly, and he walks over to me and lifts my head with his three fingers, "I'm sorry, Sienna, but I have to keep rules set with you; if not, you'll just go around maiming whomever you please, and I can't let my beautiful little girl become a murderer." I smile slightly, and he looks down, "I have trouble still living with the blood on my hands, I don't want you to have to live with it on yours."

My eyes widen, "You've killed people!?" His eyes lift to mine, "Yes, but out of self defense. I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do anyways. No matter how hard I try to wash said blood off, it stains. It never goes away." Tears drip out of my eyes, and I sniffle and rub the bottom of my nose. "I love you, baby. Don't forget that." "I love you too." I stutter and begin to read again. At this point, I want to transport myself into a different world, where I could be treated normally.

My mother soon walks down the stairs and glares at me playfully, "Are you reading my book?" "Yeah! Seriously though, so much sex so little time." My dad's mouth gapes open and my mother begins to blush, "I swear that's not what the book is about!" I play along with it, "Woah! Hey dad, what's a dildo?" My dad's expression grows pained almost as he grabs the book out of my hands and actually throws it out of the open window. I begin to laugh as I jump off of the chair and hug him; his hand rubs my back, apparently trying to cope with the words that had just come out of his daughter's mouth. "Don't worry dad, I was kidding, it's about nobility in England. And also, I already know what a dildo is, so I don't need to have _that _conversation." My dad sighs, "Thank god."

He grabs the package of bacon and walks outside with it, and he then points to my mother, in a way that says, 'I'm watching you'. My mother walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek, "Your father is probably emotionally scarred by that one." I laugh, "Probably."

My mother grabs the carton of eggs out of the fridge and says, "Do you want eggs, Sienna?" I smile slightly, "Yes please," My mother nods and gets to cooking. I look down to the ground; I remember what my dad said to me, but I don't feel guilty for hurting Pandora. She deserved it.

My dad walks in with a full plate of bacon, and as the scent hits my nose, I begin to pant and I bark as I almost tackle my dad to the ground trying to get it. He puts the plate on the table and I grab about six pieces and place them in my plate. I eat them joyfully, kicking my feet against the table like when I was a little kid. My dad helps my mom cook the rest of the eggs. Soon enough, they're finished, and my dad puts two on my plate. I smile, my mouth still full of bacon, "My compliments to the chef." My father scoffs, "Also known as your mother," my mom turns around and waves at me, and I wave back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

My mother then says, without turning to me, "Sienna, do you have any idea what you want for your birthday?" I shrug, "Not really. More books, maybe a subscription to Smite, that kind of thing." Smite is an almost ancient video game where mythological gods and goddesses battle each other. My favorite is Scylla personally.

My phone then buzzes and I look at the number; it's unfamiliar to me. I read the message in my head, _Hey Sienna, it's Carmine. Claire, Harlow and I are going apple picking, wanna come?_

The smile on my face is so large that it hurts my cheeks.

My father laughs, "What happened?" I jump up, "Carmine asked me to go apple picking today with Claire and Harlow." My mother utterly swoons, "Aw that sounds so nice! You should go Sienna. Just to forget about last night, you know?" I scowl, "Don't remind me." My mother's voice becomes tight, "Sorry."

My father states, "I think that should be fun. You get my seal of approval, Sienna." "WHAT THE HELL?!" I scream, "What got into your coffee this morning?!" He laughs, "Drugs." My mother states, "Rum." My dad smirks, "I do get very happy when I drink rum." My mother groans with a playful eye roll, "This is true."

I run upstairs to get changed, and I put on my red sweatshirt and my dark blue skinny-jeans with holes at the knees. I then put on my brown combat boots that go up to the middle of my knee and I tie them up. I put my hood up and I run back downstairs; I text Carmine back: _I'm in. What time?_

His response is instant, _Noon. _I check the time, 11:45; I decide not to respond.

My family sits in relative silence until we hear a horn beep in my driveway. I run outside, my hood flying off in the process. Carmine stands outside of the car and holds the door open for me, "After you, m'lady." I grin and jump into the car, where I squeeze in between Claire and Harlow. Carmine and his mother sit in the front.

I wave to my parents, and they wave back as we begin to drive off.

* * *

Once we get to the apple orchard, I jump out and breathe the crisp air; I've always loved apples. Carmine's mother states, "Can I trust you Carmine?" "You should be asking Brandon that question, not me. And yes, you can." She laughs as she drives off. We arrive at a tall tree, and Claire states, "This tree is really tall." Harlow's eyes widen, "No shit Sherlock!" Carmine begins to laugh and I laugh so hard that I snort. I climb up the tree, sticking my claws into the bark in order to stabilize myself. I reach the tallest branch and I scan the leaves for the ripest apples. Soon enough, I feel a presence next to me, and I turn to notice Carmine. He states, "I love climbing trees." "I do too. It's like I could see the entire world from here." He smirks, and I begin to blush.

I then feel another presence next to me, and I turn to my left and notice Harlow. She grabs onto an apple, but the apple refuses to come loose, so she yanks it plenty of times and ends up ripping off the entire branch. "The branch may have been malnourished, being why it broke off so easy." Carmine states, and Harlow retorts, "Since when did you know so much about apple trees?" "I listen in Biology class." He growls, and Harlow looks away. I grab an apple from Harlow's branch and I take a large bite out of it, causing it to make a loud crunching sound and causing the juice from the apple to run down my lips, and I wipe them with my sleeve.

Claire screams from down below, "Coming up!" She begins to climb up the tree, but she quickly slides down. I jump down from the branch and hold onto part of the branch with my claws, and I grab her hand and wretch her up. Harlow then takes out her phone, and we all take a picture together.

Carmine grabs an apple for Claire, and Claire blushes when she notices Carmine's muscles as he reaches up. He also has a bit of underarm hair; he's going through puberty, I suppose. He hands her the apple and she crunches it, "Wow, it's so sweet!" Carmine nods, "My grandpa used to harvest apples from his apple tree. He taught me which ones were ripe enough to pick; if they're like a ruby red color, they're ripe enough to pick and eat!" Claire nods, "Let me see if I could find one!" I begin to growl and I look away as I feel my instincts floating back; what is this feeling? Am I...jealous?

Claire picks an apple from the tree and gives it to Carmine. When he bites it, he makes a bitter face and throws it down from the tree, "That one wasn't ripe. Was it ruby red?" "Well, it had a bit of green." Claire responds, and Carmine interjects, "Nope. It's gotta be completely red." "Oops! Sorry Carmine!" He laughs and waves a hand as if it's no big deal; she's acting stupid around him, she likes him too. I can also smell the love emanating from her like heat.

I growl at her, and Carmine looks at me, "Sienna, is everything alright?" I blink a couple of times, "Yeah, I'm good." I say with a lisp as my fangs are still too big for my mouth at the moment.

Carmine grabs an apple for me and I begin to blush, and Harlow howls, "Aroo! Love is in the air!" I howl, "ARROOO!" and Claire and Harlow laugh, Carmine remains indifferent, but I look at his face for a moment; he looks like he's in pain. "Everything alright Carmine?" He laughs, "Yeah, I'm good." _Something's not right about him, _my mind sings. I quickly dismiss the thought; it's just my wolf trying to make me feel bad. I'm not going to let that happen.

Harlow cocks her head as she picks an apple off of her branch, "Can we turn these apples into cider?" Claire looks excited, "Yes!" They both jump down from the tree, and I do too. Carmine follows, and he lands on all fours, but props himself up on his legs and one of his hands, _he's standing like a wolf.. that must be just coincidence._

We run in the direction of the large farm and a small red head lady takes our apples and puts them into a machine where they are juiced. She then heats it up in a microwave and it becomes hot; it is very cold today, so that should hit the spot.

The lady hands us our mugs and we all drink the cider together. I couldn't ask for better friends.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, it took forever to write this chapter (hence why I'm posting it at 1:34 am)**_

**_Goodnight my Cakies!_**

**_Xx_**

**_~~Four's Cake_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: OMG THE ALLEGIANT TEASER TRAILER IM SO FRIGGIN EXCITED MAN**_

_**THOUGH IT DOESN'T LOOK EXACT TO THE BOOK, IT'S SURE TO BE GOOD! I HAVE HOPE THIS TIME!**_

* * *

Carmine's mother dropped me home soon after we finished our cider; apparently she had to pick up their cousin from school because her mother was held up at work, and the girl had a half-day. When I enter my house, there is no sign of my parents, but I notice a note on the counter in my dad's handwriting:

_Hi Sienna,_

_We had to go to Christina's house for about an hour. Be back soon._

_Love you,_

_Mom and Dad_

That's funny, I don't remember them ever having to go to Christina's. It must be sudden. I open up my computer and notice Harlow trying to video call me; I answer and I notice Harlow, looking frightened. "Harlow is everything alright?!" I ask, and she begins to sob, "My brother; he's not breathing!" My eyes widen, "How?! What happened?" She cries, "My mom looked away for just a second, but then he ate one of those tablets that you put in the dishwasher. Your dad is here trying to revive him, but nothing's working." I console her, "Everything will be fine. My dad knows CPR." "I know. Your mom is on the phone with 911. They're on the way here." "Good! See, the doctors are gonna fix him." Harlow says, "My mom looked away for one minute, and look what happens!" "I know Harlow. He's five, he still needs to be watched." She nods, and begins to sob again. I then hear the door to her room open, and I hear my dad's voice, deep and strained, "Harlow, we revived your brother, the ambulance is here, and your mom wants you to go with them." He sits on the bed next to her, and sees me. His eyes widen, "Hi Sienna!" "Hi dad. I heard what happened. Is Carter going to be okay?" He looks somber, "We believe so. They're going to the hospital now." Harlow states, "I guess this means goodbye, Sienna. Thank you." I smile, "Anytime! Good luck!" She hangs up, and I close my laptop, running my hands through my hair.

I then get a text from Claire, _OMG DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED WITH HARLOW?! I'M LEGIT SOBBING RIGHT NOW._

_I __know, _I respond, _she's on her way to the hospital now._

_NO BUT LIKE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A KID SWALLOWS THAT STUFF?_

I look it up, the poor child has to get his stomach pumped.

_He has to get his stomach pumped. _I reply back, and Claire is quick to text back, _OMG. My prayers are going out to them. I hope he'll be okay!_

_Me too Claire. We can only pray at this point. _

I then get a brilliant idea. I call Harlow, and she answers after two rings, "Hello?" "Harlow! When you get to the hospital, be sure to ask for a doctor named Amanda. She works with little kids, and she helped to deliver me when I was born. She's a Mesawolf, just like me." I hear her tell her mom, and she says, "Thank you so much, Sienna! We'll do that!" I add, "Oh, and just a question, are my mom and dad with you guys?" "Yeah, they're following us to the hospital." She says, and I say, "Call them and tell them I'll meet them there." "Okay! See you then." She hangs up.

I grab my jacket and I turn into my wolf form and run as fast as I can to the hospital, and I pass the ambulance on the way there. The sirens are wailing, and it's passing through oncoming traffic. I keep running and eventually reach the hospital, where I become winded. I kneel down and take deep breaths, trying to steady my racing heartbeat.

The ambulance pulls up to the front, and Harlow jumps down and hugs me, "They made him throw up in the car, and it was like a sick pinkish color." I reply, still trying to catch my breath, "Was that the color of the soap?" She thinks, "You know, yeah it was!" I nod and my mom and dad's car pulls up behind the ambulance, and my mother runs up and hugs me, "Sienna, did you run here?" I respond with a slight cough, "Yeah, I did." She sighs, "I think we'll need to get a room for you too!" I roll my eyes, "I'll be fine. Trust me." My dad gets out of the car and locks it, and gives me a hug and a kiss, "I think I saw you running here!" "You probably did!" I sigh, and I stand, gaining pins and needles in my legs causing me to stumble. My dad grabs on to me and holds me steady as we walk in the hospital together, and follow Christina and Uriah to the hospital room. We walk in, and they are in the process of hooking Carter up to an IV. He asks sleepily, "What happened, Mommy?" Christina says, "You swallowed something you weren't supposed to, Carter. The doctors are going to fix you." He cries, "I'm sorry Mommy! I didn't mean it!" Christina rubs his head, "I know. You just have to learn from your mistakes." He nods as I notice a squad of doctors walk in, one of them being Amanda.

Amanda states, "Sienna! I didn't think I'd see you here!" I smirk, "Well, Harlow is my best friend. And this is her little brother." She walks over to Carter and begins to talk to him asking him certain questions and making him laugh from time to time. She then says to Christina and Uriah, "We'll have to pump his stomach and give him an endoscopy, which is where we look down his throat. We'll have to put him under for that." Christina begins to sob, but through her sobs, she nods, giving Amanda the ok to perform tests on Carter. Two of the male doctors begin to wheel Carter out of the room, and Amanda walks next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, "How are you doing?" "Great, Amanda. Just great." I respond sarcastically. She says, "Well, we could go down to the cafeteria and get coffee and talk about it while the other doctors are putting Carter under." I nod, "Okay."

She grabs my hand and walks me down to the cafeteria. She orders us two coffees and we sit down as a person delivers it to us. She takes a sip, "So, tell me." I'm unable to control the tears, "I attacked a girl last night." "Let me guess, Pandora Clearwater?" "How'd you know?" I ask, my eyes as wide as golf balls. She sneers, "I saw the news report. Apparently her parents were good friends with Jeanine Matthews, which is why she was able to get in touch with the news network to sabotage you." I remember that name; she was the catalyst for the war that she sent my mother and father into. I growl, "She also called my...friend...an asshole because he's dyslexic." She giggles, and I ask, "What's so funny about that?" "No, just the way you worded it. Is he a 'friend' or is he a 'crush'? Or maybe even a 'boyfriend'?" My face turns hot, and she laughs, "You have a crush on him, huh?" I mutter, "Yeah, I do. I want to start dating him, because he's making it very obvious that he likes me too. But my parents are being strict about it and saying that I have to wait until my birthday when I turn sixteen." She states, "Ooh! Good thing you mentioned that," She pulls out a small box, and I say, "No, you didn't." "Yes I did! Open it!" I open the box, and notice a bracelet with a diamond encrusted crescent moon, "This was the symbol of my pack. Many years ago when it still existed. If my pack still existed today, we would've annexed you the day you were born. You are now officially a Child of the Moon."

I smile and hug her so hard, and she says, "Can't. Breathe!" I then hear a buzz and a deep voice, "Amanda? Come in, Amanda." She pulls out a walkie talkie from her uniform, "Yes Daniel?" "The patient, Carter Pedrad, started seizing as we were putting him under." Her eyes widen, "I'll be right here." She gets up and straightens out her skirt, "Sienna, come on." I rise and both of us run to the emergency room, and notice Carter, still seizing, and the doctors, Uriah, and my dad holding him down. Amanda looks into Carter's eyes and states, "Eratic pupil movements. Please, keep holding him down." Carter eventually stops seizing and his eyes shut. One of the doctors checks for a pulse, and shakes his head. "Shit!" Amanda curses, and grabs a defibrillator; she throws her jacket off and charges up the device. They rip Carter's shirt off and place the pads on his chest, where Amanda screams out, "Clear!" as the shock is delivered and it throws Carter up in the air. The doctor checks for a pulse again, and shakes his head, "Clear!" Amanda screams, and shocks him again. This goes on for about fifteen minutes, and eventually, Carter awakens, his eyes are alert and he's panicking. "We have to pump his stomach immediately. Get him to the operating room, now." The doctors wheel Carter out, and Christina collapses into my mother, sobbing hysterically and screaming, "My baby!" Tris begins to rub her back, and Uriah walks over and wretches her to her feet, where she sniffles and wipes her face with her sleeve. Harlow states to me, "I was the one who noticed he was seizing. The doctors were preparing the anesthesia, and while I was talking to him, his eyes were moving all over the place. I alerted the doctors." Amanda comes over to us, "Thank you very much, Harlow." She smirks, "It was nothing." Amanda looks serious, "No, it would've been terrible, because if I didn't get here, he wouldn't have been able to be saved." Harlow begins to cry and hugs Amanda, and I join in on the hug.

My dad enters the room and states, "They just pumped his stomach and got rid of all of the excess soap. He should be okay, but they want to keep him overnight." Christina sobs, "Thank you God!" She hugs him, and my dad instantly looks surprised and blushes. Harlow and I both yell out, "TOBIAS AND CHRISTINA SITTIN IN A TREE. K-I-SS-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN THE CARRIAGE!" Harlow then yells, "Hey Sienna, this means we're gonna be sisters!" I squeal, "Yay! Ooh and Carter's gonna be my little brother!" My dad glares at me, and I turn to look at my mother, her head is in her hands, and I could see the tips of her ears turning pink; she's laughing. Christina then lets go of my dad and turns to Harlow and tackles her to the ground, causing Harlow to squeal. I turn to look, Christina has Harlow's arms pinned behind her back, and Harlow is grunting in pain. I laugh and try to free Harlow, but Christina's grip only tightens. My dad laughs as I continue to struggle against Christina's grip. I then turn into my wolf form and begin to lick Christina's face, causing her to giggle and let go of Harlow. I turn back to normal, and Christina looks shocked, "Wait, you could do that whenever you want!?" I nod silently, and she states, "Oh, Carter would get a kick out of that! He loves dogs, so," I interject, "But I'm a MesaWOLF. Not a MesaDOG." "Yeah, but they're kinda similar, right?" "Except the fact that wolves are more vicious, but, I guess so." She smiles, and then Harlow states, "I'm hungry." My stomach grumbles, "Me too." My dad says, "Sienna, they have a cafeteria downstairs, right?" I nod, and he smiles, "I'll take you girls. Come on," He begins to walk out and I follow him, my tail wagging and my ears folded over. They always do that when I'm hungry.

Once we get to the cafeteria, I get a piece of chicken and a pear. Harlow gets a piece of pizza; my dad just gets coffee. Harlow and I sit down and we start eating like we haven't seen food in years. Harlow says, "I want to thank you for getting me through today, Sienna. You put hope in me when I was at my lowest." My tail wags, "Aw, you're so sweet! And anytime, I'm always here for my friends." "Mesawolves are extremely loyal, right?" I giggle, "Yep!"

When we finish, my dad brings us back to Carter's room, and Carter lies there, sleeping peacefully. I smirk, "How cute!" and Harlow replies, "Just wait until he gets sick in the winter; he snores like a bear!" I laugh; I can't picture someone as pint-sized as him snoring loudly. Harlow walks over to her sleeping brother and puts her pinky finger in his hand, and his hand grips around it; I squeal out of enjoyment.

My dad taps me on the shoulder, "I hate to destroy the cuteness, but we have to go. You have school tomorrow." I nod, and then say, "Harlow, do you want me to collect your homework for you tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure! That'd be awesome; thanks Sienna!" I nod and smile as my dad walks me outside.

* * *

Once we arrive back home, my dad puts his hands through his hair, and my mother comes up from behind him and wraps her thin arms around his stomach, and he looks behind him. I begin to sing, "I-I-I-... I'm so in loooove with youuuu." My dad begins to laugh as he unhooks my mother's hands from him and smooches her, and I gag a bit; it's weird to see my parents kiss like this. They continue, and I whisper, "I'm gonna excuse myself from the situation..." As I begin to walk away, they break apart, and my father looks at my mother with pure lust in his eyes. I gag again, and I run upstairs.

I sit on my bed and look outside. The full moon shines beautifully tonight. I howl, my tail wagging in the air, and this time a new howl sounds with me. I'm not alone in this world. Hopefully.

* * *

_**A/N: I know, early update is early! I just wanted to get this idea out, and I wanted Sienna to be able to see Harlow and Amanda again and rekindle those friendships that were starting to die out!**_

**_BUT THE ALLEGIANT TEASER. I WAS SOBBING WHEN I WATCHED IT. I'M IN TOO DEEP AND I CAN'T GET OUT._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_Xx_**

**_~~Four's Cake_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: If you guys have read my newest chapter of Selected, you'd know that this part is completely inspired by the Blood Moon/Supermoon that was last night, so... I'm gonna make it happen!**_

* * *

Another dreadful day at school is about to begin. Yay me.

Carmine walks up to me, "Is Harlow's brother okay? Claire told me." I giggle, "Yeah, he's perfectly fine. He just swallowed some dishwasher soap, but the doctors pumped his stomach and now he's perfectly fine. They wanted to keep him overnight, which is why Harlow isn't in school today; I have to pick up her homework." He nods and holds my head up, smiling. He then gently takes his hands off, making me wish his hands would linger. His lips then connect with mine, and I sigh into his mouth, "Let's take this somewhere else." He smirks lustfully, and we walk hand-in-hand to the hallway near the janitors closet. Nobody goes there.

He pushes me against the wall and kisses me hard, causing my lips to part involuntarily. His hands trail up the sides of my stomach, getting very close to my chest. I moan his name, and jump onto him, latching my legs around him. My tail becomes stiff and then begins to wag slightly. I push my hands up his t-shirt, rubbing his stomach, causing him to moan. His hands grip onto my butt, and I squeal. The bell then interrupts us, and I groan as he puts me down, kissing my neck, "I love you so much, Sienna Eaton." "I love you too, Carmine Silver." I state, as my tail begins to wag with happiness and my ears fold over. We then begin the walk to English together, again hand-in-hand.

Once we arrive to English class, neither Harlow nor Pandora are anywhere to be seen. Since class hadn't formally started, I walk up to Mr. Hayes, "Mr. Hayes, can I have some extra classwork? I'm collecting Harlow's things." He begins to check through various folders and then asks, "Do you know where she is?" My head tilts, "Well, her brother was admitted into the hospital yesterday, and she had to stay with him and her family overnight." "Tell her I'm sorry," He states as he hands me a packet labeled "PETER PAN REVIEW QUESTIONS" and her quiz, she got a 93%. I quietly thank him and walk back to my seat.

Claire prompts me as soon as I sit down, "Is Harlow at the hospital still?" I nod, and she states, "They pumped his stomach right?" I nod again, and she kneels at my desk, "Are you mad at me?" I begin to blush, "You like Carmine too, don't you?" She looks down, red blush filling her cheeks, "A little. Why? Was I overdoing it yesterday?" _Does she not know me and Carmine are already an item? _"Me and Carmine are..." I pause and finish the last part in a whisper, "Already dating." "What?!" Claire says, "OMG! I feel like such a terrible friend for totally hitting on him while he was already yours! Congratulations, by the way!" I smile, and she says, "Is that why you have a hickey on your neck?" "What?!" I yell out, touching my neck, and she responds, "Just kidding! Haha, just trying to get you." I glare at her and bark. She laughs and walks back to her seat as Mr. Hayes rises, giving us a speech on how our test is going to be 'super challenging' but I'm naturally good at English, so I don't really worry too much about what he's saying. He then prompts us to begin working on the review booklet, and I circle all of the questions that Mr. Hayes made us complete in Harlow's packet so she knows specifically what to do for homework.

Once class ends, Carmine walks past me and slides his finger gently across my palm, making me shiver. A flirtatious smile creeps along my face and he giggles as he walks downstairs to his Math class, and I make my way to Intro. in Engineering. Like my dad, I've always loved computers and machines.

That class whizzed by, and soon enough I had Biology with Carmine. We sit next to each other and since we sit next to each other, the teacher forces us to do labs together. Today, the lab required us dissecting a baby pig. My mouth began to water when I saw it; I've been craving bacon since this morning. The teacher put the little porker down in front of us, and I read out the first direction, "Draw a line in Sharpie marker down the abdomen. This is where the first incision will go." I grab the gloves and flip the piggy on it's back, allowing its stomach to show; Carmine draws the line on the abdomen. He reads out the next direction, "Step Two: Grabbing the scalpel, make the first incision along the line that you just drew." I grab the scalpel and groan in pain when I begin to see some internal organs like the heart and liver. "Step three," I state, "Take the tongs and flip the skin over so you could see more of the anatomy of the piglet." I do exactly as the directions say, and notice Carmine; his head is facing away from me, he must be squeamish at these types of things. He then puts his head in his hands and leans against the table. At this, I ask, "Carmine, you alright?" He lifts his head, and states very quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine." I look at his face, it's extremely pale, and a thin layer of sweat covers his forehead. My ears perk up, "Carmine, you should go to the nurse, you don't look good." "Don't worry, I just get queasy when I see the inside of things, that's all." _It doesn't seem like it. Seems like something else, _the wolf says, and I ignore it.

"Okay," I respond, and then follow the next set of directions, "Step four, remove the heart and lungs from the piglet." I cut the arteries of the heart, allowing it to become loose, and I growl as the wolf feels like biting into it, but I try to control myself. I then cut away the lungs and take them out with the tongs, placing them on a paper plate. I then hear Carmine begin to breathe deeply, and I respond, "Carmine, I could do the lab myself if you aren't feeling good. Seriously, the teacher could make an exception if you need to go to the nurse." "I'm alright, Sienna. Everything's fine." Carmine says deeply, though he doesn't make eye contact with me which worries me a bit. I look away and continue the lab on my own. The teacher then walks over to our table, she's an older lady with short curly blonde hair and a waifish figure to her. She always wore expensive clothing, being that she had a PhD and a MD. She taps Carmine on the shoulder, causing him to lift his head, and her eyes to widen, "Carmine, are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick!" "Don't worry Dr. Girler, I'll be alright." "Do you need to go to the nurse? Or some water?" She asks, genuinely concerned, and he responds, "Just some water would be great." She walks over to her water cooler and pours him a cup and hands it to him as he takes light sips. "Let me know if you feel worse, because I could excuse you from the lab. You only need to do 25 labs for the State Exam, and we do fifty so if you don't do this lab, you could make it up on another one." "Thanks Doctor, but I should be alright." She nods, and addresses her attention to me, "How are you doing, Sienna?" "Lovely!" I state, and she responds gleefully, "Great! Call me over if you have any more questions." I giggle as she walks over to another table and begins to help them with the first incision.

I soon get a sudden urge to go to the bathroom, and I tell Carmine, "I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Tell Doctor for me?" He nods silently, but still remains at his position with his head against the table and his arms surrounding his head like a prison.

Once I come back from the bathroom, I notice that the heart is missing, _That's funny, I could've sworn that I put it on the plate... _I ask Carmine, "Do you know where the heart went?" He shakes his head, and I notice a red spot on his lip, "Carmine, seriously, we can't complete the lab if we can't find it!" He shrugs, "I don't know where it went. I swear." I groan and walk up to Dr. Girler, telling her our situation, which causes her to give us a completely new heart. I thank her immensely and walk back as I begin to dissect the new heart and notice all of the different chambers. Carmine begins to complete the questions, avoiding looking at the organs as much as possible.

The bell then rings, signaling the end of the period, and Carmine gets up and packs up extremely quickly and almost runs out of the classroom. My eyebrows furrow, and I run after him. I chase him all the way down the hallway, but then notice he goes into the boy's bathroom, and I can't follow him in there. The wolf screams, _Sienna, believe me, there's something weird about him! I could've sworn I smelled pheromones before when you two were making out! _I dismiss the wolf, she naturally assumes the worst of everybody. I close my eyes and walk to my next class.

* * *

The day continued to drone by, and I hadn't seen Carmine at all for the rest of the day, _m__aybe he went home sick? He didn't look too hot in biology, maybe that's why he ran to the bathroom._

Claire walks home with me, "How was the rest of your day?" I mutter, "Fine." Her eyebrows pull to the center of her forehead, "Is something wrong, Sienna?" "No, it's just, Carmine was acting awfully strange today... it started in Biology when we were dissecting the piglet, and he just looked like he was going to be sick. Then, I went to the bathroom, and the piglet's heart was missing, and I saw a red spot on his lip." Claire winces, "You don't think he ate it do you?" My eyebrows lift, "I don't know. I hope not." Claire laughs, "That'd be super gross anyways!" "Hey," I interrupt, "Hearts are a nice snack." Claire squeals, "Ewww!" I begin to laugh; I adore when I gross her out like that.

Soon enough, we arrive to my house, and Claire continues to walk; her house is about six away from mine, so she could continue the trek on her own. When I walk in, my parents are not there, but my Aunt Fallon is. "Hey!" She yells out and I run and give her a hug; I hadn't seen her since I was five, because my father cut off all ties with his family..._again. _She kisses my cheek, "How are you, kiddo? Look how big you got, you're gonna be taller than me soon!" She's not technically my aunt, she's more so my cousin, but my dad made me call her aunt. I respond, "Yeah, well I haven't seen you in ten years. You look good yourself, actually!" She smiles, "Your dad called me and asked to babysit, your parents were called on an important meeting for work which they couldn't miss. You know how it is." I laugh, "I don't _need _a babysitter." She laughs, "Also an excuse to see you!" I giggle, and she hands me a cookie, "I took the liberty of baking these; your mother kept them in the freezer and I decided to cook them up for us to share!" I munch on the cookie and grin so wide that my cheeks hurt.

"Your father also told me that it was important I was here because it's a full moon and I'm supposed to keep watch; just in case you go all werewolf on me." I roll my eyes, "I'm able to control my transformations, most of the time. Except when I'm really angry or feeling an extreme emotion of any kind."

I open my laptop on the counter and notice numerous video call messages from Amanda. I respond, "Sorry, my friend just called, I gotta take this." Aunt Fallon smiles and nods, and I run upstairs and sit on my bed. I try to call Amanda back, but an error message appears, "Unable to contact: Amanda". _Her computer must be off, _my mind states, _at least it shows that I tried to call her back._

I walk downstairs and begin to start my homework; Aunt Fallon helps me on a couple of math problems because she took the same class as me: Geometry. After I finish homework, I lie on the couch and begin to watch T.V., but before I know it, my eyes drift closed.

* * *

I awaken about three hours later, according to my phone it's around 8:30 p.m. I notice Aunt Fallon, she's passed out on the couch as well. I walk up to my room involuntarily, and walk out onto my balcony that is attached to my room; my parents put that in place just in case I needed it to howl and such.

I soon get a buzz on my phone. My news app appears with the headline, "Super Blood Moon Tonight! Keep Watch!" I read the accompanying article; apparently there's a super moon where the moon is 14.5% bigger and its also a lunar eclipse, which will make the moon appear red-ish brown due to refracting sunlight and the moon moving into Earth's shadow. My tail twitches and I feel the wolf take over as I howl loudly and a chorus of howls join in with me; strange, I've never heard so many howls at once.

My back cracks and I fall to the ground in excruciating pain as I feel my spine shift and move around. "What's happening!?" I scream out, not like anyone will hear me. I look at my hands, covered with fur and slowly turning into paws; my nails sharpen into black claws quite painfully as I let out a gut wrenching scream. Fur grows on my back and I grab the railing of the balcony and stand myself up. I run downstairs, I need to tell Aunt Fallon.

When I arrive downstairs, Aunt Fallon has a look on her face like she'd just witnessed a murder, "What's happening to you, Sienna?" I say, in a voice deeper than my own, "I don't know! It's the...moon!" I scream as a snout begins to grow on my face and my teeth sharpen into long fangs. I feel my eyes turn red as I gain a lust for blood. My aunt just watches in horror, as she grabs the phone and calls my parents. She begins to talk to seemingly my dad, "Tobias! Your daughter, she's turning into a wolf! But painfully though, she claims this has never happened before." My acute hearing allows me to understand my dad's words from the other end, "We're on our way. Please, don't let her leave the house!" I begin to growl as my transformation completes, and I shake the tatters of clothes off of my fur. I run to my parents bedroom and look in their large floor to ceiling mirror. The wolf that stares back at me is large, about the size of a great dane, and my fur is long and sleek. Red pupil-less eyes stare back at me in the mirror, and I open my mouth to notice saber-tooth tiger like fangs. I begin to growl as my wolf tendencies take over my body.

* * *

_Tris's P.O.V._

Tobias runs into the house before me, and screams out, "Where is she?" Fallon is frozen in fear as she points upstairs, and Tobias runs up, his silver keychain in his hand. I follow swiftly behind.

He barks, and we hear Sienna's bark coming from our room, _our room? _Tobias pushes the door open to reveal a large and fluffy Sienna with deep red eyes, like the color of the moon outside. She growls at us, and I notice her fangs, super long and deadly sharp. She lunges at Tobias and he shows the silver keychain and her eyes tighten into a glare as she runs outside, breaking the window as she escapes. He rises, dusting himself off, when I notice multiple scratch marks all over his t-shirt; the exposed skin showing is bleeding. I run to the medicine closet in the bathroom, grabbing cloth and antibiotic cream to apply to the wounds.

When I return, Tobias already has his shirt off and I run over and begin to apply the cream to the cuts, and he winces in pain. I hold his hand and he stares at me, tears are pricked in his dark blue eyes. I kiss his cheek, and he says, "What happened to our daughter? What did the moon do to her?" I shrug, and he grabs his tablet and begins to look it up.

Soon enough, he states, "Aha! During a Blood Moon, Mesawolves turn almost werewolf like, which is unlike their usual nature. This is evident as they go through a painful transformation into their wolf self, but are larger with deep red eyes, signifying their blood lust. It is vital that Mesawolves are kept at bay during this time period, as they are very violent." "Well, we didn't do a good job at that..." I respond and Tobias groans, "I realize. Hopefully she'll come back in the morning."

* * *

_Sienna's P.O.V._

I run through the woods, my paws hitting the plush grass. I track down a buck, and it's head lifts up and it stares directly at me. I lick my lips and pursuit after it as it leaps away; I'm faster than it, so I catch up to it, biting it in the abdomen. It soon falls to the ground, unconscious, and I begin to tear it apart and eat its flesh. I howl in victory, and another howl sounds close by, and I run off to the direction in which I heard it.

Soon enough, I come face to face with a large red wolf with piercing red eyes, like mine. _"Sienna, it's me, Amanda." _I hear her say in my mind. _"Amanda? What's happened to me?" _I whimper, and she walks over to me, sitting down and wrapping me with her long tail, _"During blood moons, Mesawolves gain a lust for blood. Which is why you transformed so painfully, it's your inner animalistic qualities coming out to play." _I whimper, _"I don't like this Amanda, I want to be normal again." "I know, Sienna. It's hard. But it'll only last for tonight. You'll be back to normal in the morning." _Amanda responds somberly.

I hear another rustling in the trees again, and I turn to look; a large dark brown wolf with light blue eyes stares at me from the trees. It's a...male.

His ears perk up and it hides in the bushes again where I run over and pull him out of the bushes, causing him to growl lowly at me. I growl back, and soon enough we're fighting on the ground. _Those eyes, no Mesawolves have those color eyes..._

He jumps off of me and chases after a doe that had just appeared in the trees and tackles it to the ground with one swift movement; I'm impressed by his skill. I run over and we begin to eat the doe together, he eats the heart and the lungs and I eat the muscles and brain. Another howl sounds and the brown wolf looks at me, his eyes somber. He the runs off, leaving me in the dust. _What is this feeling? I feel like... I know him._

Amanda stalks over to me, _"You seemed smitten for that wolf. And you were right when you thought about his eye color; that's because he's a werewolf, not a Mesawolf." "Huh?! They exist?" _I ask, and she smiles, _"Of course. They change on every full moon, and they are untamed Mesawolves. He has the chance to become a Mesawolf." "Really?" _I ask, and she nods, _"Indeed. It's very tedious though, unless you would ever like to try." _I ponder it, I don't know any werewolves, so...

The sun begins to rise and I fall to the ground in extreme pain as I transform back to normal. The only downside-I'm _naked._ I fall to the ground, tired, and I feel delicate hands lift me up. Amanda. She's bringing me home.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow, sorry for the terrible ending.**

**Again, took forever to write and I'm sorry! I just got so inspired by the Blood Moon last night and I thought it would've worked really well in this story! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Please rate/review/follow. It really encourages me to write for you guys!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**~~Four's Cake**_

_**Xx**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Wow, chapter 10 already? This story is going faster than I thought! And I love it! But also hate it too because it's going too fast :'(**_

* * *

I awaken in my bed and prop myself on my left elbow, staring out of my window. My head is spinning, but I'm perfectly aware of what happened last night. I became a blood-thirsty monster. I call upon my wolf, but she complains in my head, _Too tired. Need sleep. _I roll my eyes at that comment and slowly get out of bed. I'm covered in my light blue nightgown; Amanda must've put it on me last night so I wouldn't get too cold. Though, it's winter-I'm going to get cold no matter what.

As I trudge downstairs, the smell of pancakes wafts throughout the house, and I catch myself panting. I sit on the barstool in the kitchen and my dad hugs me, "Thank God you're okay, Sienna." I smile slightly, shoving pieces of pancake into my mouth. My dad kisses my cheek and walks to the front door to pick up the newspaper. My mother walks downstairs quietly, and mutters, "Good morning, Sienna." I nod, acknowledging her comment, and she walks over, rubbing behind my ears, "Are you okay from last night?" I respond, "Yeah, just a little tired." My mother's eyebrows lift as she nods; I know that look-she doesn't believe what I'm saying.

I run upstairs and get dressed; a light blue dress with flowers on it and a hole in the middle of my back. I put my black combat boots on that _click_ on the tile floors at school on and then walk in the bathroom. I brush my teeth and look in the mirror to fix my hair, my light blue eyes shine in the light and my hair is a bit greasy, but I don't have time to shower now. I finger through it and add volume, which takes away some of the grease and remove some pieces of leaves and twigs-and then walk back downstairs. As soon as I get to the front door, I notice the bus pull up to my driveway and put my blue hoodie on as I run outside, muttering a quick "goodbye" to my parents.

My mind is so cluttered that I don't even see straight as I walk up the stairs of the bus. I sit down and pull my hood over my face and close my eyes, letting the vibrations of the bus as it makes each stop lull me into a trance.

* * *

I didn't even realize I fell asleep on the bus. I was the last to get off because of it.

The bus was pulling away from the school when I realized it, and my wolf screamed angrily and in a condescending tone as I walked into the school, _Way to go, you idiot. You should just tell the nurse you're sick and go home. I want sleep, you want sleep, it works out for the both of us._

When I walk in, Carmine stands at the front desk; he wears a navy blue t-shirt that hugs his muscles and jet black skinny jeans, he wears dark brown combat boots to match. I utterly swoon when I wrap my arms around his waist for a hug; he smells like pine trees and fresh air. He kisses my forehead and I hear a peppy voice, "Good morning, you two lovebirds!" I turn to look and growl when I see Claire; no matter the day, she's always up bright and early, and today is one of the days where I _don't _feel like conversing in stupid banter.

"Woah, what crawled into your Wheaties this morning?" She asks, and I turn away. Carmine asks in a concerned tone, "She makes a point. Sienna, are you alright?" I nod, "Last night was the Blood Moon. I turned into a wolf quite painfully and had no control of my actions. How do you _think _I feel?" Carmine shrugs, "Exhausted, most likely." "That's just skimming the surface, child." I respond condescendingly, "Exhausted, guilty, shameful...the list goes on. I can't call upon my wolf because she's napping all day today." Claire laughs and blushes, "Good thing I didn't say anything. I thought you had your period. You'd have probably killed me." I lift my eyebrows, "I'm due for it. So technically, you're right. Any day now." She giggles slightly, and I notice Harlow walk down the hallway, with a new distinction about her. Her hair-it's light blue.

"Harlow, your hair-" I begin, and she laughs, "Yeah, my mom treated me to an early Christmas present. I've been wanting to dye it forever, and my mom finally gave in yesterday. You guys like it?" She flips it over her shoulder to show us, to which I notice it's not just light blue-it's a gradient from light blue to dark blue at her ends. The waves in her hair accentuate the colors. Claire squeals, "I love it! It's so pretty!" She runs over behind her and begins playing with it, putting a strand underneath her nose and pretending she has a mustache, and I giggle. "Wow, I made the embodiment of depression laugh today!" Claire screams out, running over and hugging me so hard that I almost topple over and out of Carmine's arms. I laugh and we all walk to our lockers.

Claire's locker is closest to mine as it goes by last name order: her last name starts with a "D" whereas mine starts with an "E". Carmine and Harlow are farther away from us, because Harlow's last name starts with a "P" and Carmine's starts with an "S". When I finish, I notice Carmine standing right behind me. I go to hug him again and he grasps my hand and we walk upstairs to English together.

Mr. Hayes waits for us at the door with our vocabulary tests; he's making us use this vocabulary book called "Wordly Wonders" and the words in it are easy for fourth graders. We had just taken the test on Tuesday, and he's a quick grader in order to get it to us on Thursday. I look at my grade, in red ink stands at my attention a "100%". Carmine walks in after me and scans his test and looks up, he must've gotten a bad grade. I walk over to him, "What's your grade?" "68 percent." He states quietly, and I ask, "Mind if I look at it?" I know the reason why he got the bad grade; it's due to his dyslexia.

I scan over it: words like "phosphorous" are spelled like "phossforus" and other letters are added when they shouldn't be there. He also added an "I" in the word "reminiscent" when it should be an "E". When I turn to look back at him, his head is in his hands, and he's gripping his bangs, muttering, "Sienna, I'm a failure." "Carmine! Don't say that!" I kneel next to him and say, "It's because of your disease. You aren't a failure, trust me. You technically aren't wrong, as the way you spelled them is what they sound like when they're spoken. You're close, but the word is not spelled how it's said. Do you get me?" He slightly nods. I then get an excellent idea, "Why don't you come to my house after school and I'll help you on the next unit? The test for it is next Wednesday, so we have time. Better to start early, right?" He nods again, and finally lifts his head out of his hands, "I like that idea." I overhear Mr. Hayes yell, "Everyone take your seats!" and I quickly and breathlessly whisper to Carmine, "Meet me at my locker at the end of the day." He nods and scans his test again as I silently walk back to my seat.

* * *

My second period class, Principles of Engineering, started off as a living nightmare.

Freshman were throwing parts meant for the robots off of the shelves and onto the ground, where they'd crack into pieces. The teacher, Mr. Faulton, rushed around, trying to clean up the mess. Safe to say that my head was in my hands for the rest of the period, as wise-ass freshman decided to crack stupid jokes that I'd expect out of a fifth grade class rather than a group of freshmen. One boy, Nico, was particularly nasty; he tried to flirt with me and then decided to ridicule me because of my wolf ears and tail. I growled at him once, and he backed off.

I silently worked on my robot for the remainder of the period; I'm trying to create a miniature android, one that is capable of simple phrases and actions such as shaking a person's hand or fetching an item for a person. I require a certain colored wire, to which I walk over to the bin in the back of the room, to find Nico sitting on the windowsill. He crudely howls at me, and I stare at him, "Do you _think_ you're funny?" He laughs and looks over at his lackeys, whom are carrying on with the destruction of the rest of the classroom without him as he sits and rules like a king, "Uh, yeah, I do." My eyes lift to his as I smirk, allowing my eyes to turn yellow and my fangs to grow out, causing him to shrink back in fear. I respond, "I don't think you'd like what I could do to you, so I'd give up now." He puts his hands up in surrender, to which Mr. Faulton walks over to him and gives him a firm scolding and makes him sit down and work on his robot.

I grab the wire and walk back over to my table-I sit alone most of the time, as I find that if I seclude myself, I work a bit better. I never liked group work, the stuff that other people do doesn't come up to par with the stuff that I do by myself. I attach one end of the wire to the motherboard and the other end to the head, and then close up the compartment and boot up the robot. On the screen, it shows crudely drawn eyes opening, meaning that the robot is ready for use. I set it gently on the table and put on the headset that allows the robot to hear the directions that I give it. I say, "Shake my hand." I put out my hand and the robot puts it's tiny hand into mine and shakes it twice; I smile out of pride.

I place an empty water bottle on the table next to it and say into the headset, "Pick up the water bottle." The robot says, "PICKING UP WATER BOTTLE" in a typical robot voice, technical and not in proper sentences. This little robot also sounds like it smokes a pack of cigarettes a day, I guess that's the type of voice it naturally has. I don't believe I could change it.

The robot walks over to me with the water bottle in it's hands and places it on the table in front of me. I hear a deep voice behind me, "Impressive." I turn to notice a boy in my grade, Alex, standing behind me with his hand on his chin and examining my little android. "You made this?" He asks; _N__o duh you fucking idiot, _my wolf screams, and I respond quietly with a cough, "Yes I did." "Wow," He mutters. I turn to look at him, his dark blonde hair is unkempt and his dark green eyes look curious; he's one of the popular kids in my grade, he's been with Pandora over eight times-on again and off again like the weather.

He laughs slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I've been trying to work on my robot but nothing's coming out right." I look at him again and my ears cock to the side, and he smiles, "That's so cool, by the way. Pandora thinks it's weird but I think it's awesome. Gotta make use out of a genetic anomaly, right?" I growl slightly, my nails growing into claws, "It's not a genetic anomaly. I'm part of a species that was thought to be extinct. I'm a Mesawolf." "Woah, I always thought those were like legends. I didn't think they were actually real," He pauses for a moment and then continues, "I mean, I read that when the factions were still around, you guys were abundant in the woods and stuff and never really showed your faces, but then Jeanine Matthews found you and exterminated you all." I nod, "How do you know all of this?" He looks down to the floor, "My mom was good friends with a Mesawolf. She was killed in the genocide though." "I'm sorry," I state and he waves a hand as if it's not important, "I didn't really know her that well; it's fine."

Amanda told me the story of the Mesawolves. We were a peaceful group; from ancient times we were always willing to trade and be around humans. We never caused any harm unless it was a Blood Moon or if we were angered in some way, but that was very rare. But, when the factions came around, it was discovered that all Mesawolves had traces of Divergence, and our leaders decided to cut off ties with the humans so we wouldn't get exterminated after word spread that the Dauntless faction were killing initiates or members that were Divergent. Jeanine Matthews, the leader of the faction Erudite, found all of the Mesawolves and killed them all in a mass genocide in order to completely abolish Divergents. However, Amanda survived as she was able to hide her ears and tail, which is a mutation that not all Mesawolves possess, and she was also 'close' with Jeanine, but in reality working against her.

Alex looks at my robot again and states, "Can I try it?" I hand him the headset and he puts it on, saying into the piece, "Get the red wire." The android hops off of the table onto one of the chairs and hops onto the floor. The robot then pushes a stool over in order to pick up the red wire, and he jumps upon the table and picks up the wire, holding it victoriously. I giggle and Alex nods, "Impressive, little guy."

The bell rings, signaling the end of the period, and I pack my books quickly. Alex stops me at the door, and kisses me on the cheek, "You're beautiful, you know that?" My eyes turn yellow as my wolf takes over, "And you're a man-whore. Play around with Pandora, not me." I walk away and leave him in the dust.

Shit.

That's going to go back to Pandora.

* * *

My head was down for the rest of the day. I tried not to be seen.

Carmine met me at my locker at the end of the day and I told him the entire story; he laughed, "Your wolf likes to get you in trouble sometimes, huh?" I shake my head as I close my locker door, "No, it's not like that. She does like to do that, but I think she sensed something about him and she was genuinely trying to protect me, but in a crude way. You know?" He nods, "Yeah, I get it."

We begin to walk to my house together hand-in-hand and stop along the way at Starbucks. I get my usual - tall Chai Tea Latte - and Carmine gets a grande Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. We sit in the booth by the window, and he slowly sips his drink, looking out of the window at the people passing by. I cock my head to the side and wave my hand in front of his face in order to get his attention, to which he slowly meets my gaze. I begin to laugh and grab his hand underneath the table, "Somebody was day-dreaming, huh?" He squeezes my hand, "Indeed."

I lean my head down on my hand, "Why don't we start studying here? I'll shoot my mom a text telling her where we are." He nods, "Sure. I'll text my mom too, just so she doesn't have a heart attack," He pauses to pull out his phone and then once he has it, he begins to type, "She always expects me home at 3:30 on the dot, and it's 3:45." I state sarcastically, "You little rebel, you." He smiles and giggles through his teethy grin and then places his phone down, "Done." I text my mom at that moment, _At Starbucks on Michigan Ave. with Carmine. Text you when we're on our way home. :)_

My mom is quick to text back, _We?_ I giggle to myself as I pull out my vocabulary workbook. I look up once I place it on the desk; Carmine's already prepared, book open and turned to the right chapter complete with a pencil in his mouth. He looks down at the words on the page and squints.

I clear my throat and he looks up at me with a cocked head, and I giggle, "Alright, let's see what the first word is..." I check the page and state, "Alright, the first word is 'affront'. Look at that word for two minutes, I'll give you some time to study the spelling and the definition." I look over mine and look at the definition, "_Noun: an action or remark that causes outrage or offense. Verb: offend the modesty or values of somebody or something." _I check my phone, two minutes have passed.

I wake Carmine out of his daze by snapping in front of his face and he whimpers a bit as he lifts his head. I grab a ruler out of my bag to act as a bookmark and place it in between the two pages as I close his book. I place my book in front of my chest, "Spell it." His eyebrows lower as he closes his eyes; he must be trying to remember. "A-f-r...o-n-t?" I respond lightly, "You're missing an 'F'." He swears, "Dammit." I grab his hand, "It's okay. Can you tell me the definition? We'll come back to the spelling later." "Uhm... to offend someone?" "Basically..." I state, motioning for him to continue, and he does, "Uh...the noun version is an action that can cause feelings of offense, right?" I laugh, "Good! And what about the verb?" He clears his throat, "The verb version is..uh..to offend someone's beliefs. Right?" I nod and he smiles.

We continue through the vocabulary words until he's confident of the spelling and definition of all of them. When we rise to go back to my house, he hugs me tightly, so tightly in fact that I almost lose my balance. He whispers breathily, "Thank you so much." "Of course, Carmine. Anything for you." He lifts his head from the crook of my neck and stares into my eyes, and before I know it, his lips are on mine. My lips part involuntarily as my tail hardens and stands up straight. His hands rest on my hips and grips my skin hard as I pull away from him slowly. I grab his hand and we leave together - both confident, but of different things. He may be confident about his next vocabulary test, but I'm confident that our relationship will last forever.

* * *

When we arrive at my house, my dad answers and shakes Carmine's hand, "Welcome back." He giggles, "Thank you Mr. Eaton." "Please, call me Tobias." My father retorts and Carmine blushes, "Thank you, Tobias." My father closes his eyes and nods.

My mom looks over from the kitchen and states, "I'm making noodles if anyone wants!" "I will!" I scream, and Carmine yells out, "Me too!" "Ok!" My mother yells back and laughs as she stirs the noodles in the pot. I open the door to my room and growl as I pounce on my bed and grab a pillow on the way with my mouth and place it on top of me, to which Carmine grabs a blanket and covers me. He lies on the side of me, playing with the top of my ears, causing a chill to go through my entire body, causing me to break out of the pillows and lie on top of him. I grab his shirt with my mouth and he blushes, and I let go and laugh.

"Dinner!" A shout rings through the house, and I shoot up and bark as I run to the door of my room and sprint downstairs. I grab the plate from my mothers grasp, meeting a shocked expression, and sit at the head of the table as I notice Carmine slowly walking downstairs and taking a plate with a generous helping from my mother, _she must have noticed him not eating a lot when he came to our house last time._

I look up at Carmine as he sits down, a chunk of noodles hanging out of my mouth; he grins, staring at the table as he sits down. I continue to fork down the noodles and Carmine slowly eats them, a look on his face that shows he's trying to take me seriously but can't. I giggle as I try to muster up an explanation, "I'm still hungry from last night." His lips pucker as he giggles again, eating more noodles. My father and mother sit at the table and begin to eat slowly, as my father glances at me and his eyebrows furrow, "Uh, Sienna?" My head shoots up, "Hmm?" My father begins to laugh, "Manners?" Carmine interjects, "I don't mind, Mr. Eaton. It's probably the wolf that's making her so hungry." "_EXACTLY!" _My arms fling out and I smack Carmine on the cheek, leaving a large red mark on the tip of his cheek. I rush over and cannot control the laughter that makes it's way out of my mouth and start to snort. He laughs too and states, "I was at the receiving end, unfortunately." This causes me to laugh harder, causing me to fall onto the floor in utter defeat, my stomach hurting due to my continuous chortles.

Carmine wretches me to my feet and, still snickering, I sit in my chair and finish off the rest of the noodles. Carmine finishes his at around the same time as me, but I still notice a small mountain of them still remain, it doesn't look like he ate at all. I sigh as I grab his hand and bring him upstairs. Once we enter my room, I lie on my stomach, my boobs propping me up, and Carmine assumes the same position; I expect him to make a joke about my boobs being the only things holding me up but he doesn't. We lie there in silence, but my wolf takes over as I turn to look out of my window and notice a slightly less full moon rising. I change into my wolf form and snuggle against Carmine, and he pets my back and behind my ears as I bark playfully.

A knock sounds at my door and my father walks in, "Carmine, you got a text from your mom, she wants you home now. Ah, Sienna, that must've felt good huh?" I pant in approval and trot downstairs with Carmine. When he walks to the door, he grabs his jacket and as he puts it on, a strip of his skin shows, causing a thrill to go through me, I feel it in all of my organs and it trickles through my tail, causing it to wag involuntarily.

Carmine mutters a quick goodbye to my parents and leaves, but before he could go far, I turn into my human form and run outside with him. We walk together, but I notice something off about him; he's being very reclusive, and his eyes are locked in a starting contest with the road beneath us. "Carmine, is everything alright?" I probe, and he grunts, looking away from me, "Yeah, I'm fine." Curiosity bubbles in my stomach as I feel like all of the walls have been broken; I giggle, "Just curious, you know." My voice turns contradictory on purpose, "Because you've been pretty reclusive and acting kind of strange lately." He glares at me, his dark brown eyes stern and peeling away every layer of me, "It's nothing, Sienna! I'm fine, please." I roll my eyes and turn away. My wolf screams in my head and bangs against the side of my skull, _Please listen to me, that anger is too sudden for him!_

When we arrive at his house, he runs up his stairs that lead to his door and slams the door behind him. I turn away, letting a few tears slip out of my eyes; my wolf is right, his anger was very sudden-it's not like him at all. He's normally very docile and quiet, what's happened to him?

I walk somberly back to my house and slide through the door; my parents are nowhere to be seen, they must've clocked out for the night already. I quietly walk up my stairs and put on my plaid pajama pants and a shirt with 'Panic! At The Discos' album cover of _Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die! _with the lead singer, Brendon Urie, smoking a cigarette with rainbow smoke coming out of the filter. Jumping on my bed, I maintain my vision on the partially full moon outside, and hear a loud and forlorn howl rip through the bright night sky. The howl continues for a long time, sounding more and more pained with every breath. I howl with the mysterious voice, and it howls back, but it's in a totally different tongue; Mesawolves are able to communicate with other Mesawolves through their howls, but this is a language that I cannot understand. The voice is also too deep to belong to Amanda; my wolf growls, _Don't worry about it, it's probably just a regular wolf. You need to go to sleep._

I do as my wolf commands and lie down, staring outside. The howls continue, and I allow myself to fall asleep to the soothing lullaby.

* * *

_**A/N: I HAD JUST WRITTEN THIS ENTIRE PART AND IT DELETED UGHHH KILL MEEEE**_

**_IT MAKES ME SO MAD YOU KNOW?! *screams in gibberish*_**

**_Anyways, goodnight my cakies!_**

**_~~Four's Cake_**

**_Xx_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello hello hello! Sorry I took so long to update... Now, finally, here's another update!**_

_**Also I blame not updating on massive writer's block; there's evidence all over my computer showing stories and books I started but was too appalled to finish due to their sheer horribleness of some of them. XD **_

* * *

Finally; the weekend is here. I've been waiting for this day all week!

I run downstairs in a frantic hurry and am met by the usual Saturday scene: my dad reading the paper at the island in the kitchen and my mom standing at the stove, waiting to flip a couple of pancakes. My dad meets my gaze and I trot over happily to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. My mom must've heard my shuffling as she walks over to me with her batter covered apron, and gives me a long and comfy hug. I kiss her forehead, and as I do, the smoke alarm starts to go off. My ears ring with the noise but I look up anyways to find smoke rising from the pan and my nose instantly filling with the scent of burning pancakes. My mom grabs a dish towel and fans away the smoke as the smoke alarm stops beeping; she also turns the stove off and puts the pancakes on a platter. The bottom sides are a burnt crispy charcoal color and the tops are still raw. My mother blushes, and I hear my father chuckling in the background as he flips the page of his newspaper, earning a quick but scornful glare from my mother.

The phone then rings and my father tells, "Sienna, can you go get that?" I glare, "You can't put your paper down for one minute?" He chuckles, keeping his eyes trained on the paper, "Nope." I groan and walk over to the cordless phone on top of the island, pressing the green answering button without looking at the Caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey Sienna," Carmine's voice sounds hoarse on the other line_. _"Oh god Carmine! Your voice sounds..." "Terrible?" He interrupts, "Yeah, I know." "What happened?" I ask, genuinely concerned. My hands grip around the telephone line involuntarily as he starts, "Well, I, uh... My mom thinks it's just a cold, you know, the cold weather and everything." My wolf groans in my head, but I tune her out and listen to my boyfriend like a mother to her child, "I don't know, my throat was hurting only a little bit yesterday, but I didn't think it'd lead to... _this." _"Just drink some hot tea and honey, you'll feel better in no time."

He laughs weakly through the other line, "Yeah, but I'm missing my _honey." _I groan and chuckle, "Oh Carmine, you could do better than that." "I don't know if you're catching my drift, Sienna." He responds. _Oh, _I think, _h__e wants me to come over. Wow, I'm stupid._

I hold the phone away from my head as I ask my parents, "Can I go to Carmine's house today?" My father looks up, "Well, in about an hour we need to go see someone." I hear Carmine's voice from the phone, "You could come later if you want, I don't need you here right away." "Ok, hope you don't mind..." I respond forlornly, and he says with a small cough, "Trust me, I'll deal with it. Love you," "Love you too." I respond quietly, earning a skeptical look from my dad and a chuckle from my mother, who covers her mouth with her hand.

"Did you just say those special three words that are only reserved for _me?"_ My dad asks. I giggle, "Yes, and it's not reserved for _you. _How about _you _and _mom?" _I reply with a short glare. My father groans, "Sienna," "Yes, beloved father?" I ask, batting my eyelashes; "Did you just say 'I love you' to Carmine?" I sigh, blush running into my naturally pale cheeks, "Yes."

He sighs as well, a bit too heavily, and returns his gaze to his newspaper. "Is there something wrong with that?" I ask, and he tells my mother, "Did you hear that Zeke is running for Mayor, Tris?" "Dad?" I question, but he continues to ignore me. "Dad?!" I run over to him, shoving his shoulder. He gives me a look that is equivalent to the stabbing sensation of twenty-five knives, "Sienna, what do you want me to say?! You deliberately disobeyed me, you became serious with Carmine against my wishes, and you never told me! Do you want me to say, 'Oh, sweetie, everything is fine; I don't care that you defied me'? I'm upset with you, Sienna Mae!"

He's never used my middle name when he yells at me like that before, never. He must really hate me.

Tears slide out of my eyes and I look to my mom, who sadly lowers her head. She was always submissive to my father, she never wanted to get involved into any of our arguments because if she took sides, one of us would be offended, so she just remains solemn. I walk upstairs quietly, unable to say anything else.

My dad is in love...my mom is in love... why isn't it okay for me to be?

* * *

Later that day, my father takes me into our car and drives me to the "special place" he was talking about this morning; I stared outside at the growing and shrinking scenery for almost the entire ride, occasionally texting Harlow and Claire when I got bored.

When we arrive, what I see shocks me. A beat up house stands in front of me, the shingles around the large oak wood door falling off, and birds are flying into the gutters, presumably making nests. The house looks like it hasn't been properly cleaned in years. My father grasps my hand tightly, and fear consumes my entire body, making me go cold; my wolf stands at the ready in my head, just in case something bad happens.

My father knocks-twice-on the hard oak wood door, and I hear a groan come from inside. The door opens, and a man stands tall, his hair dark brown and cut short. His blue eyes sparkle like the fresh ice that litters his sidewalk, and his mouth is pursed. Whoever this man is, he doesn't look too happy to see us.

"Tobias," The man growls, a sneaky grin streaking his naturally plain face, "Come in." My dad pushes me ahead of him and walks steadily behind me, his feet making loud stomping noises on the creaky birch wood floor. He takes us into his small kitchen-the color scheme is varying shades of grey, with a large chromatic refrigerator in the corner and white countertops. He opens the cabinet to the right of the sink and pulls out a bottle of rum with a large glass; I snarl in disgust.

He hisses, "What brings you here, my _nephew?" _Tobias scoffs, "There's someone with me that I want you to talk to." The man, who was taking a sip of his large glass of rum, laughs evilly, "Huh. Who would you like me to speak to?"

He pushes me in front of him, "Her name is Sienna Mae Eaton. She's your niece."

The man breaks into hysterical laughter, "How come I was never notified that I had a niece?" I look at my dad and my...great uncle, "How come I was never notified that I had a great uncle?"

"I've wanted to distance myself from this horrible, horrible man," My dad starts, his words getting filled with malice as he continues, "He worked with Jeanine as a scientist, and he was also Grandpa Marcus' brother. He was cruel, just like him." My great uncle comes close to my dad, "Cruel? I'm hardly _cruel, _Tobias. I'm better than Marcus is." My great uncle stirs around his rum with a stirring stick.

"You know your work was unethical, Benjamin." A scary grin creeps slowly across my Uncle Benjamin's lips, "Unethical, ha ha ha." He takes another sip of rum, "Sure, Tobias." "It was!" My father looks spry now and tears squeeze out of his clenched eyes, "You killed in the name of science! Innocent lives were taken away by _you_!" Uncle Benjamin takes my hand, I rub my middle finger into his palm: it's large and calloused, "Let go of me." He smirks, and a giggle escapes him as he takes another sip of rum.

"Benjamin," My dad clears his throat, "I wanted Sienna to talk to you, about her powers." Uncle Benjamin's eyes widen as he comes close to my face, rum filling my nose with each breath he takes. He smiles again, his teeth brilliantly white, yet sharp, "Powers?"

"I'm a Mesawolf, Uncle Benjamin." He turns his back to me, but his head turns and his eyes lower down to me, "What a relief." "Huh? What do you-" I'm interrupted by a large brown tail ripping through his pants and lab coat and his ears becoming elongated and furry and moving to the top of his head. His nails turn black and grow long out of his nail beds. He then turns to me, a thin beard has grown on his face, sharpening his normally plain features. He laughs, "It's been a long time since I've done that."

I scan him up and down; how many more Mesawolves are out there that I don't know about? And in my family?

Uncle Benjamin takes my hand again and sits me on top of the grey island towards the left of his kitchen, and he pulls out a stool from underneath the island and sits next to me. "Were you born like this?" "Yes," My dad answers for me. Uncle Benjamin's eyes turn a potent red and orange like a raging wildfire, and he snarls at my father, "_I was asking her."_ My dad shrinks back in a childlike fashion; I've never seen my dad look so scared before, by a creature that is normally friendly and not out to hurt anyone.

"Were you born like this, Sienna?" I stare down at him, his eyes have now cooled back to the usual icy-blue, "Yes. I was." He grasps my hand again; my hand, normally large for a girl, looks dainty and small in his hand, "Would you like me to tell you how I became a Mesawolf?" I nod slightly and he sighs, using his free hand to scratch behind his now-pointed ear.

"When I was working as a scientist in Erudite for Jeanine Matthews, I was experimenting with animals at first. She wanted to make what she called 'super-soldiers': genetically modified human beings with genes of powerful animals.

"Amity farmers had brought in a wolf that continually kept torturing their livestock to us to use as the first trial animal. We kept the wolf in a cage, and I took blood from it in order to get some of its cells. The wolf was angered when I took blood from it and snapped directly at my arm, biting me-_hard_. As I struggled to control the bleeding, the wolf turned into a small human girl with blonde hair, smiled, and then broke the cage and ran outside.

"A couple of days after the incident, I started experiencing strange changes in my attitude, including spasms of intense anger, as well as physical changes like hair growth, teeth growth and nail growth. On the night of the Full Moon, I changed into a large werewolf, and completely lost control of myself; according to Jeanine, she had to use a tranquilizer on me. Before the next Full Moon, I spent all of my time looking up a cure, and postponed Jeanine's 'super soldier' idea; she had gotten worried and angry with me when she found out that I hadn't been doing what she had asked of me.

"I found out through my research that it was a Mesawolf that had bitten me, and there was no known cure, but the intense changes would slowly go away over time. Sure enough, the intense changes went away in a matter of a couple years. Unfortunately, I had found out, that it would alter my genetics.

"However, one day, I had gotten into a terrible fight with Marcus, and I changed intensely again and bit him. He was infected by me, but due to his Divergence, he didn't experience _any_ changes; which is why, Tobias, you have the genes. I found that small Mesawolf girl again just before the war and she had told me that the gene is normally recessive, which could also be why Marcus didn't experience any physicalities with the bite. After the war, when I found out all Mesawolves were brutally slaughtered in a mass genocide by Jeanine, searching for Divergence, I hid myself here, so she wouldn't find me." He finishes with a booming breath, tears shining in his now purple eyes. I ask, "Why are your eyes purple?" He responds, staring up at me, "The Mesawolf girl also told me that her eyes change colors with her feelings. Since I still had some of her blood left over, I compared it with mine, and we shared the code for eye color exactly. My eyes turn purple when I'm sad, red and orange when I'm angry, and yellow when I'm just...calm."

"Wow," I sigh, "I didn't know you could change with just a simple bite." He nods somberly. I then realize, I see it through his eyes; he's deeply unhappy with himself. That must be why he drinks-to forget.

He takes me off of the counter and motions for my dad to stay where he is; my dad's face instantly twists into that of fear for my safety. Uncle Benjamin brings me down the hallway to a large white door. He opens it and it creaks; he walks quickly down the stairs in front of the door, and I follow eagerly. What I'm met with is a large laboratory. Test tubes litter multiple desks, some broken with greenish-brown liquid spilled on the grey counters. Notes sit on some of the desks, scribbled in a strange chicken-scratch font. I joke, "Why do all scientists and doctors have terrible handwriting?" He laughs, covering his mouth, "We have a phrase for that, 'our brain moves faster than our hands'." I smirk as I continue to examine the notes and journals.

I open a small brown Moleskin notebook, the texture is bumpy in my hands, and notice a passage in the same strange font, _"Subject 12 has just passed today. I awoke this morning to find them seizing uncontrollably, and I was unable to calm the seizure; every touch made it worse. When foam started to come out of the young child's mouth, I knew that she was too far gone. She was the first hybrid child of a lion and a human girl."_ I turn the page, and notice a small drawing in red crayon of a stick figure girl with long brown hair and a purple triangle for a dress; she had a lion's tail dragging behind her. A small note says at the top, _"I told her to draw herself."_ I think about it; that drawing must've been Subject 12's drawing. I close the notebook with a qualm now present in my stomach.

Uncle Benjamin states, "I was going to name Subject 12 Marie, but she died before her fifth birthday." Anger builds inside me, "My dad was right."

"What?" Uncle Benjamin asks. I continue, "My dad was right, your work _was _unethical. Due to your work, you killed a four year old girl! She had a chance at life, but you had to turn her into a hybrid! Also, Subject 12?! How many times did you try this without success? And they were all children!"

Uncle Benjamin steps towards me, his face contorted with anger and his eyes the color of a burning fire, "I was _not _unethical." "You were!" I scream out, tears pouring out of my now yellow eyes, "You killed all of those children!"

"I DIDN'T!" Uncle Benjamin screams, knocking over a desk lamp in the process. I watch as it topples to the floor and the lightbulb inside of it shatters, and causes the whole room to turn dark. My ears perk up when I hear a groan and a crack, and my night vision activates just quickly enough to notice my uncle, a large and muscular brown wolf taking his presence.

I stand on all fours, my brown tail flipping in circles and my angered snarls chafing my throat; my uncle begins to growl as well, and he lunges at me, knocking me over onto my back as I whine in pain. His lips are pulled back far enough so I could see all of his sharpened teeth, and I try to wiggle myself out of his grasp, but am unable to. He snaps at my chest, and I scream out in pain as blood gushes out in what seems like liters of liquid.

He growls at me more, and the light of the full moon shines into the room through a small window, and he stares at it as his pupils shrink considerably. _Now!_ my mind screams. I roll out from underneath him as he howls at the moon through the window, and I turn into my wolf form and jump onto his back, biting his ears and tugging at them to make him change his direction. When he turns around, I jump off and bite him hard in the neck, causing him to roar in pain and stumble. Blood gushes out of his wound as he falls to the ground, his fire-like eyes gently closing as he faints.

I turn back into my human state and run back upstairs, blood dripping from my chest and leaving a trail into Uncle Benjamin's kitchen, screaming at my dad, "We need to go. NOW." My dad hustles up, grabbing me in bridal fashion and trying to wipe away some of the blood on my chest at the same time. He ran out of the house like a speeding bullet fresh out of a sniper gun.

He shoved me into the front seat as I held onto my chest in order to control some of the bleeding. "How did this happen, Sienna?" I cough as I blink, trying to get rid of the blur of tears and the feeling of faint coming at me like a ton of bricks, "I found out he was a killer."

_and then_

_my mind fogs_

_and i black out_

* * *

Soon after, I awaken in a hospital bed. As my eyes flutter open, I notice Carmine standing above me; a small smile curls my lips. "You're okay. Thank god."

Tears slip out of my eyes as I grab his shirt and pull his head towards me, our lips interlocking. He runs his hands through my hair and I run my shaky and pale hands down his dark tan neck. When we part, he asks me, "How did this happen?" I tell him the whole story as he sits on the edge of my bed, facing the window to my right.

When I finish, Carmine groans, "I can't believe some people can be so cruel-is it different for people that are changed?" "I'm not so sure," I whisper, as that's the only tone of voice I could use in this moment, "He's the only person that I've met that has been changed. Amanda was born a Mesawolf and lived among them. He's more of a werewolf than a Mesawolf; Mesawolves don't want to _kill others of their species._" His face turns somber, and my eyebrows turn in, "Are you okay?" He giggles, "Haha, yeah. Just lost in thought, I guess." _It didn't look like that._

My dad comes back in with a bowl of Chicken and Rice soup, a raspberry Jell-O cup and a water bottle on a blue tray. He lets me push up my position and then puts the tray in my lap. I begin to eat the soup, and though it burns my mouth, it feels good to eat something. In between sips of soup, I ask, "Carmine, how'd you get here?" He chuckles, "It's a funny story actually," He looks to my dad, and my dad nods, "I was visiting my cousin; he had just recently gotten into a car accident and was in the trauma center. Your dad was on his way to the cafeteria, and so was I, and we saw each other, and he told me what happened to you. Then, your concerned boyfriend ran up to your room to comfort you, and basically stood above you until you awoke from the haze of drugs." My wolf swoons in my head, and I state, "Aww, that's so sweet Carmine. Thank you." He smirks, and kisses my forehead.

* * *

Once I finished my dinner and Jell-O cup, I watched _The Bachelorette _on my mini T.V. I thought that the girl that the men were fighting for was actually very pretty, like different standards of pretty. Her bronze skin shined in the sunlight while she was on a date with one of the contestants, and her black hair danced in the wind, though it was quite short.

After the episode ended, I drifted off into slumber. Though I was sleeping, I was still able to hear my dad and Carmine's voices; they were faint, but I made out what they had said; my dad said, "Carmine, would you like to sleep in here tonight? I'll take the chair, and you could take the couch?" He then said, "Sounds like a great idea, Mr. Eaton." I then heard the typing of keys (most likely him texting his mother asking if he could stay over night).

At around 3:30 a.m., I awoke to the sound of a window opening, and the wind blowing the curtains against the walls forcefully. I turned over towards the window and sat up, noticing a familiar figure crouched on the windowsill in the light of the full moon, _Carmine._

"Carm-" I start to weakly say, but he turns only his head, and his eyes narrowed. _They were glowing light blue._

_He the jumped down from the window._

My heart got caught in my throat, as I got up from my bed. I ran towards the window, dragging my IV behind me, and thinking I'd see his flattened body on the pavement from an apparent suicide attempt, but looked down and noticed him taking off on the ground on all fours.

He was running completely stable too, not faltering or anything. Normally, when humans run on all fours, they wobble a bit because their legs don't bend like a dog or wolf's hind legs do. A loud howl rips through the sky and I recognize it...

_It's the howl I heard last night._

* * *

**_A/N: MUAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS!_**

**_This is about to get interesting... *smirks evilly but looks unthreatening in pajamas with smiley faces on them*_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanks to my friend who just drew some ABSOLUTELY AWESOME fan art for this story, I got some ideas to play with!**_

_**Speaking of fan art...if any of you are artistic, please please please don't be shy to create anything for this story! I really want to see what your guys' interpretations are of my characters!**_

**_Instagram - meowdivergent_**

**_Twitter - amitytemmie_**

**_Tumblr - dwantless_**

**_DeviantArt - arsenal-of-sparkles_**

**_(again, don't think you have to, but if anyone feels up to it, it's greatly accepted, and I will give you many accolades)!_**

**_(And maybe even a shoutout?)_**

**_Trigger warning: mild swearing_**

* * *

My eyes shoot open, towards the sunlight coming in from my room. My hospital gown is drenched in disgusting sweat and I cringe at the feeling as I gently lift myself up, to notice Carmine sleeping on the couch in a fetal-like position; my father is slumped down in the arm-chair that was provided, and snoring away in deep slumber.

_That was one hell of a dream..._

As I scan the rest of my room carefully, I gently close my eyes. Psychiatrists try to say that dreams mean something, or foreshadow something in your life. I remember my AP Psych teacher telling me that if you have a dream of losing teeth that you may be embarrassed about something in your waking life. Of course, that meaning doesn't pertain to me now, but maybe my mind is trying to tell me something in a similar sense, that there's a deeper meaning to what I saw_._

I take a deep breath. My wolf giggles in my head, _W__ell, it seems as if your brain is trying to make sense of how weird he's been around you lately. _I shrug; my wolf is correct about that, but I'm certain that he just gets embarrassed around me-puberty tends to do that to a man, as far as I know from Health class.

In an attempt to distract myself from my racing thoughts, I grab the small remote control that lied next to Carmine's phone and turn the television on. The theme song to _Spongebob Squarepants_ plays, as well as the varying colors from the animated title cards.

Wait; Carmine's phone was in my dream! I remember trying to call it; if the phone call is on the phone then I'll know if it actually happened!

I quickly grab his phone and turn it on: the screen shines with the background of a purple and blue dusk sky with the silhouettes of palm trees littered across the bottom, which I recognize from when he showed me family pictures of one of his old vacations that he took to Barbados. However, the background is dimmed with multiple notifications. Most of them are Dauntless Chat notifications from Joshua, asking where he is and if he wants to play Counter Strike with him, but then the most recent notifications...

_Are my calls from last night_.

Two of them, to be exact; both calls occurred at 3:30 a.m. and 3:35 a.m., respectively.

My heart pounds in my chest, and my wolf gasps in my head, _Y__ou don't think... _I tune out my wolf and place my head in my hands, sweat creasing down my forehead rapidly. I turn my head towards the T.V. and try to forget about what I just saw.

I get up and walk towards the bathroom, closing the door gently behind me in an effort not to awaken the two sleeping men. It's incredibly small, with only a sink and a toilet, complete with a mirror above the sink. I take a scrunchie that was lying on the corner of the sink and tie my straight brown hair into a messy high ponytail, in order to cool myself down. I pant a bit as I exit, the sweat still creasing down my shoulders and onto my arms.

As I exit, I notice Carmine sitting up on the couch, covered by his jacket which he must've used as a blanket after his little...trip. He stared at me, sleep still prevalent in his now-dark brown eyes, and he yawns, "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Hello," I quietly respond, sitting back on the bed.

He checks the clock that's on the wall behind me and grunts, "Ugh, 9:45. I wish I could've slept later." "Well, I woke up at 9:15, so I wouldn't complain." I retort. I don't mean to sound so angry, but I just want to break down the walls between us, I wish he could tell me what's going on.

Carmine's head tilts to the side, "What happened? I-is everything alright?" I shake my head nonchalantly, "Yeah, I'm alright." Sweat begins to course down my back, making my tail twitch unnaturally. Carmine seems to have noticed this as he glances at my tail and then back at me; he gets up and sits on the bed next to me, enclasping my hands with his.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast and talk about it?" I gesture to my I.V. and he chuckles, "Wow, I didn't remember you had that. How about you call a nurse and ask them if you could go?" I smile, and press the red button underneath my movable counter, which calls the nurse.

The buzzing noise it makes causes my dad jump out of his sleep, and causes Carmine to let go of my hand quickly. "What are you doing?" My dad asks groggily, shuffling his hand through his hair. I explain, "I wanted to go downstairs to get breakfast and was wondering if the nurse could take out my I.V."

"They wouldn't do that. They'll probably end up delivering it to you." Carmine chortles, "Well, maybe she'll have a nice nurse?"

As soon as Carmine said this, a familiar red haired lady walks into my room. "Amanda!" I yell out, and she comes over and hugs me, "Why are you always getting hurt?" I chuckle and state sarcastically, "It must be my luck."

I ask Amanda if she could take out my I.V., and she informs me, "How ironic you asked that; the staff was thinking of discharging you after breakfast because your injuries aren't as serious as we thought! Just some minor muscle tearing, but that should heal itself without the need for stitches." A large smile creases my face, and I hug her yet again, "Thank you!"

As Amanda gets to work on releasing my arm from the I.V. needle, she asks, "Might I ask who this young gentleman is?" Carmine introduces himself, "I'm Carmine, Sienna's _friend."_ Amanda chuckles sneakily, "Hmmm... I take it you two are more than 'just friends' I assume?" I silently nod, and put a hand to my lips; Amanda retorts, "How does your father not know about this union!?" Carmine and I exchange a glance, and Carmine states, "I suppose we're sneaky." Amanda's pink glossy lips squeeze into a smile as she removes the I.V. needle from my wrist.

Carmine grabs my hand as I rise, and I grab it cautiously; he seemed to have noticed my caution as he turned his head to look at me, his dark brown eyes looking confused. I inform my dad, "We're going to go to the cafeteria downstairs, we'll be back up shortly." "Okay," My dad begins, "I'll call your mother and notify her about what's going on; my phone has been blowing up from texts from her all night asking where we are and such." He chuckles with a slight eye roll, and I jog over to him and peck him on the cheek, and then clasp Carmine's hand again (a little too forcefully) and we sauntered somewhat quickly out of the room, Carmine closing the door behind us.

* * *

My wolf groans in agony, _"Are you _seriously _thinking about doing this? You know he's sensitive!" _I shut her up quickly with a curt thought, "Don't worry about me talking to Carmine, I've had a lot of practice." My wolf simply sighs in my head; I've clearly not won her approval of this situation.

I feel my heart racing, but try to ignore that, as well as the beads of sweat slowly forming on my face. _Why am I so nervous? We're an item now, I shouldn't be afraid to talk to him..._Maybe I'm not scared of talking to him-I'm probably scared of the answer he may give me.

As I lead Carmine into the hallway, slowly dragging him behind me, his grip on my hand tightens and then loosens. He's trying to get my attention; here's my moment to tell him the truth.

I turn to face him, leaning up against the wall in an effort to try and be nonchalant, even though my heart and thoughts are running like a thousand derby horses around a track. He asks inquisitively, "Sienna, you've been acting strange all morning...is everything alright?"

I bite my lip gently, my fangs gently piercing the pinkish-red skin of my bottom lip, causing it to bleed, "Yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask?" His eyes narrow, "Whenever you bite your lip, I know you're lying. It's your tell."

_Fuck, just say it already!_

_"_I saw you do something very strange last night." I reply, my bottom lip-still soaked with the dark shade of blood-now quivering. His eyes turn confused, but then he chuckles, "What are you talking about?"

"You were crouched in front of the window and when I called your name, you turned your head to me and your eyes were glowing neon-blue. Then, you jumped down from the window and started running on all fours. Doesn't that sound a little-oh I don't know-_familiar_ to you?" My voice turns suddenly nasty, and his dark brown eyes remain unchanged from the confused state, "No, I don't recall."

"Sienna," He begins, placing his right hand on my left shoulder, "I don't remember any of this, but it was probably all some kind of hallucination from being medicated last night or something."

I retort, pulling his hand off of my shoulder, causing his look of confusion to turn to surprise, "According to the nurse, I stopped being medicated at around 10:30 at night. She also told me that it would take two hours to wear off; the time frame for this whole incident was too long, as this whole thing occurred definitely more than two hours after that, according to the calls on your phone from me at 3:30 in the morning."

His eyebrows tilt towards the center of his head, "Calls? You called me? I mean, I don't know Sienna," He shrugs, "Clearly any answer I give is not good enough for you. So I'll just give up." Carmine looks down towards the floor, and taps his heel a couple of times, "I'm telling you, I don't remember anything from last night. If you think you're just going to get some kind of information out of me, you're wrong. Either I have short-term memory loss, or you were on some kind of crazy drug trip."

With a cross of his arms, Carmine begins to walk down the hallway without me, and I whisper-yell, "Where are you going?!" Carmine turns his head halfway to face me, "I just need some peace."

_Well look what you did now, _my wolf spits in my head. I groan and grab my hair with a angered growl, and let out a frustrated howl at the ceiling. Two nurses peek their heads out from two opposite doors, and motion for me to quiet down (apparently their patients were still sleeping), and I apologize as I slowly walk down to the breakfast hall, whimpering to myself with no company around to hear it.

I know what I saw last night. It couldn't have been a hallucination, it had to have been real. It was too realistic to have been a hallucination...

...and don't drug trips normally have funky colors in it? And maybe opera-singing panda bears or giraffes wearing tutus?

* * *

My pace slows once I enter the breakfast hall, and I walk over to the fridge and grab a vanilla yogurt with strawberries and granola. As I walk over to grab a spoon, my ears twitch as I hear a gentle, "Psst," come from behind me

I turn around and notice Amanda, who has a green smoothie concoction in her hands; on the side of the plastic cup, there is labeled an 'A' and the number '243'. She smiles, and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but much better than before." I place my hand on my forehead, unaware until too late to the fact that my claws have grown significantly larger due to the disagreement that I had with Carmine, and that they were slowly scratching my face.

Amanda gasps, grabbing my hand and placing it at my side, "Sienna, wow! Why are your claws so long right now? What happened?" "Long story," I sigh. Amanda giggles, "I'm on break now, so I have an hour for you to tell me...?"

She gets in line and shows the lady her I.D. card, and states, pointing to me, "She's with me." The cashier nods, and says, "Have a nice day."

We sit at a pair of tall chairs-much like barstools, but silver in color and made of metal rather than wood-and I open my yogurt and stir around the strawberries, which were originally at the bottom, but are now suspended and have turned the yogurt a pastel pink color. Amanda takes a sip of her strange green smoothie, "So, you were going to say?"

"Last night, I woke up at around 3:30 in the morning and I saw Carmine-the boy you met this morning-crouched at the window, with the window wide open. When I called his name, he turned to look at me and his eyes were glowing _neon-blue, _and he jumped down from the window and began running on the sidewalk on all fours." I exclaimed, "He tried to claim it was a hallucination from the drugs, but I remember my nightly nurse told me that I had stopped being medicated at 10:30-ish."

"As far as I know, we only gave you a small dose of Morphine to dull the pain from the muscle tearing, but it's very rare for patients to experience hallucinations on Morphine, especially with the small dose you were given." Amanda replies, with a wave of her hand. She takes another sip of her smoothie and swallows, "You said his eyes were neon-blue, right?"

"Yeah, I did; do Mesawolves have those color eyes?" I ask, tilting my head to the side, causing my ears to droop over.

"No."

"No?"

"Nope, Mesawolves only have yellow eyes."

_Then what is he?!_

My mouth hangs open in shock, and Amanda giggles, "Don't open your mouth so wide, you'll catch flies!"

"But then..what is he?" I ask, my eyes stuck on my yogurt, the spoon that I was holding over the container becoming overweighted with yogurt and causing the yogurt to fall back into the container with a _flop_.

"Good question," Amanda responds, "I'm not sure. Mesawolves don't commonly have mutations, so blue eyes have never existed among Mesawolf clans. And, in order for the Mesawolf gene itself to pass, one of his parents must be a carrier of the gene." I've met both of his parents; none of them seem like it-unless they're really good liars.

My heart begins to speed up again through fear, and Amanda seems to notice this as she grabs my hand and rubs the top of it gently. My heart quickly calms after the touch, and I start to think to myself,

I have to know what he is-

No.

I _need_ to know.

* * *

_**A/N: Long chapter is long.**_

_**What do you guys think? What's Carmine hiding!?**_

_**Trust me, you guys will find out soon enough (gotta keep building that suspense).**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**~Four's Cake**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

I stand at the front desk of the hospital, examining the nurse sitting at the front: she has dark brown skin with light blue eyes, and her ebony black hair is tied up in a loose ponytail with a red ribbon, matching her red scrubs. She smiles at my dad with snow-white teeth as my dad signs the release forms to discharge me. She turns to me, "You know, I'm quite amazed by your wolf ears. They're super cool!" I giggle, a twinge of doubt present in my unnaturally chipper voice, "Thanks."

I have no idea where Carmine ran off too, and it makes me wonder; unless his cousin - or whoever's currently in the hospital that he came to visit - is still here, or he just left on his own accord. I turn around, noticing the sun rising over the cityscape-lined horizon: painting the sky with a blue and orange watercolor-like hue, and check my phone for the time: 6:50 a.m. I have to be at school in twenty minutes.

I tug on my dad's jacket sleeve like an impatient child, and point to the time on my phone. His eyes widen as he hands the discharge forms back to the nurse hurriedly, and the nurse chuckles, muttering a quick goodbye after us as we run out of the sliding glass doors and into our car.

Our black BMW is cold when we enter, and takes a little while to start up (due to being left out in the freezing December air for almost two days); once we get it to start up, my dad rushes out of the hospital parking lot and towards my school - thankfully there aren't many cars outside this morning, most of the kids in my school take the bus rather than drive (besides Pandora, but that's because she's a friggin princess).

The car ride so far has been awkwardly silent, but I decide to break the tension as we slow down at the current red light, "Dad, could you give me some advice?"

"Sure kid, what is it?" He asks, looking at me as if I'm his most prized possession. "Do you think Carmine's been acting a little - strange?"

"Eh, not really," My dad responds, "He's just a teenage boy after all. A bundle of emotional, yet stoic hormones are going off in his brain right now. At his age, it's normal for him to be extremely awkward."

"No, not like awkward..." I continue as we begin to drive again, "But more like...strange?" He cocks an eyebrow, "Elaborate."

I decide to save him the whole spiel and only tell the important part that matters the most, "I woke up in the middle of the night and he was crouched in front of the window; when he turned to face me, his eyes were glowing neon blue." My dad's eyebrows move upwards in shock, "Woah; wait, that's nuts. Is he a Mesawolf?"

"I'm not sure," I respond, "I mean, I know Uncle Benjamin has blue eyes in his Mesawolf form, but that's because he was turned - Amanda told me so." My dad laughs, "Well then, I don't know of many other 'magical creatures' such as yourself," he puts air-quotes around 'magical creatures', "but maybe he's like a 'Mesa-Cat' or something."

I start to chuckle, and he meows, but it sounds strangled and unnatural coming out in his tone of voice. Then he states, "Or like a 'Mesa-Horse' - Or wait! - What about a 'Mesa-Duck'?"

"Mesa-Duck?!" I say in between coughs and laughs, "That'd be an interesting sight, but I wouldn't deny something like that exists."

As we pull into the car-pool line in front of my school, my dad announces sarcastically, "With someone like Uncle Benjamin around, I wouldn't be shocked either."

* * *

Slinging my heavy navy blue and worn backpack over my shoulder, I enter the double glass doors of my school, to notice Claire and Harlow walking in at the same time - but on the opposite side of the entranceway.

I wave to Claire, and she hugs me, "Carmine told me what happened! You alright?" She examines my chest, noticing the scratch marks that have significantly faded, but are still etched into my skin, "Oh my god."

"Wait - where'd you see Carmine today?" I ask, and Harlow chuckles, "Someone's over-protective." My face becomes hot, and I wouldn't deny the ever-forming red blush on my cheeks, "N-No, I'm just curious."

I can't tell them what I saw. I could still tell they're scared of me; I don't want them to be scared of Carmine too.

That's the _least _that I want.

Harlow cocks an eyebrow, "Well, we just saw him kind of fast-walking down the hallway and into the bathroom, and we decided not to interrupt him - maybe he had to take natures call or something, and it'd be bad if we were to interrupt him and assist in accidental brick-dropping."

I snort so loud that everyone in the hallway turns to look at me.

The blush is completely covering my face now. Great. I place my hands in front of my face to hide myself, and continue to laugh into my hands.

Claire starts to giggle along with me; in my mindless staring at the bathroom door, I notice Carmine exit: surveying the amount of people by turning his head to the left and right. Once he notices us, he strides over and shoves himself next to me, "Hey, babe."

"Babe?!" Claire, Harlow and I repeat at the same time. I clear my throat and speak for myself this time, "...you never have called me babe, what's up with that?"

He grabs my waist and pulls me so that I'm facing him. Then, in one quick motion, he grasps my jaw in his large tan hands and pulls my head towards his lips, kissing me passionately.

...I'm too weirded out by this entire situation that I don't necessarily comply and open my mouth.

With his tongue, he forces my mouth open and starts playing with my tongue and exploring my inner mouth. With a gag, I shove him and turn around so that my back is facing him; Harlow defensively grabs onto my shoulders and whispers reassuring words into my ear. Tears squeeze out of my eyes; he's never been like this before - forceful towards me - he's always been gentle and let me make the first move.

Claire confronts him, getting very close to him with her face contorted in rage, "What is _with _you?! You never _ever_ should do that to my friend! She didn't ask for you to jab your tongue down her throat! Seriously, you're such a sleaze!" She slaps him hard in the face as she says the word 'sleaze', and grabs onto me too...but before she can properly lay her hands on me, I shove both Claire and Harlow away and face him.

"Why'd you do that to me?" I can't fight the tears that seep out of my eyes like a leaky faucet, but I let them remain rather than wipe them away, "What happened to you?"

"_You _happened." He smirks sneakily, "You're **_mine_**," He snarls, shoving me against the wall and placing his hands on my waist again, trying to gain entrance to my neck. If it were his choice, he'd strip me down naked in the middle of the hallway.

I crane my neck quickly to the side, preventing him from kissing me, and push him off of me once more, changing into my wolf form and snarling lowly at him. He remains still, watching me like an eagle to its prey: with a keen eye.

I try to lunge at him, but to no avail: Harlow grabs onto my tail and Claire grabs onto Harlow. Both girls yank my tail vigorously and it forcibly pulls me to the ground into a sitting position. He laughs with a sinister grin - his canine teeth have grown significantly larger.

As I transform back into my human self, I run at him and tackle him to the ground, "What are you?!" He sputters, dark red blush spreading on his tan cheeks "Sienna, what are you doing?!" "Don't act like you don't know! Now answer the question!"

"Sienna, stop!" He growls and tries to squeeze out of my grasp; I voluntarily lengthen my nails and dig them into his biceps, and he whines in pain, "Please, let go of me!"

"What is going on here?!" A loud booming voice interrupts us, and my ears turn towards the sound, erecting quickly. I turn my head to my right and notice my gym teacher, Mr. Florence, looking extremely angry. He grabs my waist and hoists me off of Carmine - his friend Joshua runs over and helps him up - and he latches onto my forearm and drags me away. I whine in pain, "Please, Mr. Florence, you don't understand!"

"You've hurt another student for the _last _time, Eaton!" He grumbles, and shoves me in the office. The secretary, Mrs. Kelly (a black haired chubby lady with bronze skin), meets my gaze and waves. In a booming breath, Mr. Florence demands, "Where is the Guidance Counselor?! I need Eaton to speak to her right away!"

Mrs. Kelly hums in a melodic whisper, "Please, Mr. Florence, don't you believe you're overreacting?"

"Not at all!" Mr. Florence screams, "I need to speak to the Guidance Counselor right now!"

Mrs. Kelly puts her hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok, I'll get her. Please, be patient." She gets up off of her chair and walks into the room opposite of hers, containing other offices. Mr. Florence stares me down, "Sit here, Eaton. _Now_."

Obediently, I do as he asks, my tail flittering in all different directions nervously.

Mrs. Kelly returns soon after with the Guidance Counselor, who's green eyes pierce my soul. _Cara_.

My face turns pale, and sweat runs down my back - this lady is the only lady that I know of that has made my mother cry.

"Hello again, Sienna Eaton," She smiles, not genuinely, "Please, come into my office."

"I don't need to speak to you again." I retort, giving an angular glance while keeping my head tilted to the left.

"You have no right to refuse to speak to a teacher!" Mr. Florence replies, and I glare at him too, "It's not an issue that I want my teachers knowing of."

"We can help you, Sienna." The Guidance Counselor hums, "Don't fear us."

"Don't fear us," I chuckle, "You are the only lady that has made my mother cry. Do you think I'd _ever _want to speak to you after what you'd done?" She looks on at me in shock as the bell for my first period class rings.

I grab my blue backpack and lug it over my shoulder with a curt response as I head out into the hallway, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

I walk to English class in relative silence, getting evil glances from the kids in the hallways.

It's not like I'm not used to it.

As I enter the classroom, Carmine approaches me, "I'm sorry about this morning, I don't know what came over me -" I pause, shift to the side, and walk to my seat, not making eye contact with him.

I understand he's shy and quiet - but if he can't tell me what's going on, I'll play hard to get until he does.

He follows me to my seat and grabs my shoulder as I'm about to sit, and I turn to face him with a growl, "What?!" His face looks genuinely sad, "Please Sienna, please forgive me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me; I don't want to throw it all away now!" Tears prick his dark brown eyes, and I shake my head, "Unless you can tell me _what you are_, then we could talk. But I need a break from this for now; I have my own problems to deal with."

He closes his eyes solemnly and slowly walks to his seat in the back of the classroom. Mr. Hayes hands out the vocabulary quiz that Carmine and I had studied for at Starbucks a week ago, and I write my name hastily on the line and scribble the date and begin the test.

About ten minutes in, as I end up on the paragraph - using all of the vocabulary words, we have to write a paragraph using the correct forms of the words - I stare back at Carmine, who is working diligently, his left fist clenched under the desk. I slowly stare back at my test, having no more drive to write the paragraph, so I pick at my nails for a short amount of time before Mr. Hayes clears his throat and stares me down.

With a nervous giggle, I continue the test. My paragraph is about one of the times where I ran in the woods without a care in the world, and not a lot of the words fit in the correct spots, but I ended up making them fit in some way or another. Like 'affront', it was kind of hard to fit that into a story that's about running - as a wolf - through the woods. I wonder what Carmine wrote about...no. I've got to stop thinking about him. I made a promise to myself; until he tells me, I'm leaving him alone.

With a satisfied grin, I straighten out my papers by tapping them on the desk a couple of times, and put my pencil in the little divot of the desk. Mr. Hayes speaks, "Pencils down. I will now collect the tests." A multitude of anxious sighs are heard, and Pandora yells out in a high-pitched shrill, "Can we have more time, Mr. Hayes?"

He glances at the clock: there are ten minutes remaining in the class period. He groans, "Five more minutes." The collective sound of satisfactory 'phews' of the kids not finished with the test yet flooded the room, Carmine being one of them.

I walked up to Mr. Hayes and handed in my test, and he thanked me as I went to sit back down. I lay my head down on the table and tuck it into my arms, tilting my head towards the side so I'm looking out of the window: the leaves have all fallen off of the trees, and a thick layer of snow coats their naked branches. Some snow flurries float down on top of the trees, and the wind pushes some of the compacted snow off of the branches; I watch as this cycle continues for what seems like ages until the bell for second period knocks me out of my trance.

As I walk down the hallway, a bright pink colored poster catches my eye; it reads: "Auditions for our production of West Side Story start FRIDAY! Please email Mrs. Buono if interested!" I've never participated in a play before, but I've always been told by my relatives and Claire that I'm a good singer - I guess howling helps to train my vocal chords.

On the trek to my second period class, I type in Mrs. Buono's email, and inform her that I'm interested for the play. She quickly answers back, making me assume she just copied and pasted all of these emails,

_"Hi Sienna!_

_We're so glad to have you on the team for West Side Story! Please memorize a song: preferably from this musical, but you could choose whichever song from whichever musical you wish. Your audition time is at 7:30 pm, and will also include a dancing audition._

_Good luck, and see you on Friday!_

_Mrs. Buono" _

* * *

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

My dad waits for me at the door when I arrive home from the bus. He's tapping his foot. _Oh no, he's mad, _my wolf squeaks in my head.

"We got a call from the school guidance counselor today that you attacked Carmine and that you refused to speak to teachers about the incident." My dad states gruffly, "What'd he do to you?"

"He advanced on me in the hallway and tongue kissed me." My mother, who's in the kitchen reading a magazine, gasps, "What?! Sweetie, how did that happen? Why did he do something like that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking that it has to do with the strange way he's been acting - like how he acted at the hospital last night." My mother nods, and tears slip out of her eyes as she walks over and hugs me.

My heart pounds, but I go gladly into my mother's embrace. My father states, "I hope you know that this has consequences attached to it," he sighs, "how many times have we told you that attacking people is wrong?!"

"Dad, if it were his choice, he would've raped me in the hallway!" My dad rolls his eyes and my mother squeals, grabbing onto me tighter, "Oh no, don't say that!"

"But, he apologized to me after the incident occurred, claiming he 'didn't know what came over him'." I add air quotes around 'didn't know what came over him', and my dad says, "Have you been demanding to find out what he is?" "Yes!" I retort.

My mom states, "This can't be just puberty that's making him act like this."

I walk over to the kitchen and make myself a cup of honey tea, and start on my homework as I boil the water. I have plans tonight, so I want to get everything done as quick as possible, and the sugar from the honey will give me just the energy I need.

* * *

After my parents had gone to bed, I grab my spare keys to the house: complete with a wolf keychain and a pink pom-pom. I slowly creak open the door and sneakily walk outside, changing into my wolf form and grasping the keys in my mouth.

I run over to Carmine's house, and jump onto his patio, which is a direct view to his room. He lies on his bed with his legs crossed, wearing dark blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white undershirt. He holds onto a sketchbook, and I notice him drawing - I can't really see what he's drawing, but I watch his subtle hand movements: they show that he's shading something, from the angle that his hand is at and how lightly he touches the classic #2 pencil to the paper.

Carmine places the sketchbook down on the bed facedown (so I _still_ can't see what he drew) and he ruffles his hair, allowing it to bellow upwards; once he moves his hair, I notice tear marks on his cheeks. With a quick jump, I could make out a piece of what he drew.

Brown, pin straight hair and brown wolf ears on the top of the head. No face has been drawn yet, but it's easy to tell who he'd been drawing.

He's drawing me.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter made me sad guys**_

**_I don't like dominant Carmine, he's hella scary lolololololol_**

**_And also, Sienna signed up for the play! _**

**_Spoiler alert, the big reveal is coming up in the next chapter, thanks to one lucky Guest who somehow knew exactly what my plan was; seriously, props to you_****_!_**

**_...unless it really was that obvious... :/_**

**_Goodnight my Cakies!_**

**_~~Four's Cake_**

**_Xx_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: HERE WE GO GUYS ITS FINALLY HAPPENING GET READY BUCKLE UP STAY IN YOUR SEATS CAUSE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET RLY MESSY HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE**_

_**Warning: Swearing and offensive language present! **_

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

Today is my birthday, and it also happens to be the opening night of the play that we're performing: West Side Story.

I had gotten the part of Graziella, the girlfriend of Diesel and a member of the Jets. Her character description is that she's headstrong, and confident to a fault. However, I'm shocked that I even got the part: it requires me to be in a lot of dancing numbers, and I'm _really _bad at dancing...I guess Mrs. Buono thought highly of me, or that my characteristics matched Graziella well. Or, I'm not as bad at dancing as I think I am.

When I walked up to my locker, prepared to go to lunch, I noticed Harlow and Claire - Harlow with a crown in her hands and Claire with two presents stacked upon them. Carmine was standing there, holding something behind his back. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harlow and Claire scream as Harlow places the crown - crookedly - upon my head and Claire shoves the presents in my arms excitedly. Blush creeps onto my cheeks as I try to balance the crown on my head as well as the three gift boxes in my arms.

"Wow Sienna, I can't believe you're seventeen already. It sucks that I'm still sixteen," Claire whines, tapping her foot on the floor like a small child having a tantrum. I place my hand on Claire's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Claire. You'll catch up soon enough." My eyes turn to Carmine, who hasn't said a word since I had gotten there, and I grasp his hand. He takes it slowly, but doesn't fully grasp it.

With his free hand, he hands me a golden wrapped gift with a mint blue holographic ribbon (my two favorite colors), and a singular rose. My eyes water and I grab the gift and hold it close to my chest. Carmine quickly looks down, his cheeks tinted with bright red blush. The wolf squeals in my head, but in a sarcastic tone mutters, _he still likes you even thought you're playing hard to get! How _sweet_._

My heart, which was once soaring, drops. Harlow looks at me, inspecting my face, "Sienna, you look like you just got punched in the stomach. Are you okay?" Carmine looks up at me, and I mutter, "I'm fine." Harlow shrugs, "Okay then."

All of us walk to the lunchroom together, partaking in casual banter like asking how our classes were and how much homework we happen to have, and Harlow vents about a hard quiz that she had to take in Physics today, and Claire is in agreement with her. Unfortunately, Carmine and I aren't, as we take Forensics. But Carmine is still not speaking to any of us; he stares at the wall in silence.

I start to fume internally at how petty he's being; as a girlfriend, I'm here for him and I'm willing to help him get through whatever block he's trying to get through. But if he can't tell me, then that's different. I can only try so hard to support him.

When we arrive at the lunchroom, we sit at our normal table - a small round and grey table with six small seats attached to the center of the table so we're able to rotate them - and we all sit down in whatever seat we happen to get to first: I end up sitting in the middle of Carmine on my left and Claire on my right, Harlow sits next to Carmine, with nobody sitting next to her on her left.

Claire begs, "Sienna, open your presents!"

With a giggle, I grab the first present, wrapped in burgundy wrapping paper (just in time for Christmas) and a pink ribbon. As I lift it, it's not light, but it's not too heavy. I rip open the wrapping paper, and find a light blue t-shirt with the Marvel characters - all in cartoon form - with the Marvel logo standing at the top near the V-neck collar. For a while, I've been binge-watching the Marvel movies as well as the old cartoons, so this makes me happy to actually have my first piece of memorabilia from the franchise. I notice a card wrapped inside, a card with blue and purple polka-dots on a silver background, and a message simply reading "Happy Birthday to a truly good friend; love, Harlow Pedrad." With a smile, I hug her and then continue to open Claire's present.

Claire had given me a pink wrapped present with a purple bow (despite the fact that I detest the color pink) and with a tug, the wrapping comes off in two pieces. Inside sits a dark blue hoodie, with two pockets near the stomach. I chuckle, "Claire, how'd you know I needed a new sweatshirt?" She laughs too, "Maybe because you wear your red one practically every day, and the color is fading away?" I take a quick glance at the red hoodie that I wear now...she's right, there are patches of white from accidental bleach spills from my mother trying to wash it and just being that the dye was most likely cheap and that due to how long I owned it, it had just worn away over time.

The very last present that stands at attention and is a small distance away from me: is Carmine's.

I stretch over to grab his present and feel the wrapping paper: it has a smooth texture other than the ribbon, which is rough due to the glitter. I lengthen my nails just a tad to allow for easy ripping, and reveal a large piece of thick paper. I bite my lip, and Carmine turns to me finally, "Flip it over."

I do as he commands and notice a hand-written note (and notice the multiple spelling errors and crossed-out words):

_Dear Sienna Mae Eaton,_

_First of all, I'm sorry. Second of all, I love you very much._

_I've been having a lot of difficulty raising my confidence lately; I just feel like such a burden and a shame._

_But don't let my moping get you down on your seventeenth birthday._

_Every time I'm with you, my heart soars to new heights - you challenge me to do things that I'd never thought I would've done in a million years._

_Every time I'm with you, you make me feel like my problems disappear._

_I want you to help me with them, but I just don't know how you'll take it._

_Anyways, happy seventeenth birthday to the sweetest Mesawolf on the planet; hope you howl at that Full Moon tonight for me._

_Love always,_

_Carmine._

Tears flood through my eyes, and Claire hugs me, "OH EM GEE I just read that, Carmine! That was _so _sweet!" She squeals loudly in my ear and my ears bend down quickly due to the sudden noise. Carmine giggles, "Keep looking. I hope you don't think that all I gave you was a note."

I shuffle through the wrapping paper again and find another thick piece of paper. I flip that piece over also, and notice

_An incredibly realistic drawing of me._

...the shading of my cheekbones, the fur on the ears, my hair - even my teeth - seem to be like everything was drawn meticulously, and that I was observed very precisely. It's possible to even look closely at the paper and see individual pores in my drawn face. The only thing in the drawing that happens to be colored is my eyes, which are a striking golden-yellow.

The tears don't stop now. They continue to flow.

I run over to Carmine and sit on his lap, giving him a large hug. I feel his hands waver over my back for a few minutes, but I wrap my tail around his hands and drag them onto the small of my back, and he willingly places them there, causing me to shiver. I give him a gentle kiss, and notice tears run out of his sensually closed eyes.

Harlow and Claire both squeal, which happens to break us apart, and I look over to them and giggle. As soon as I do however, I see the blood run out of their faces.

My eyebrows tilt towards the space between them, and I turn around to my right to notice Pandora and Desiree: Pandora's platinum blonde hair has been tied back into a tight plait with a white leather jacket and a blue sparkly top complete with navy blue skinny jeans. A major clash to my outfit which looks like I went late night dumpster diving in the Goodwill bin at a local gas station.

She snickers, "Are you two like a..._thing_ now?" She laughs and pulls Carmine's head away from mine and stares deep into his brown eyes. I get up off of his lap and she groans, "Next time, save the PDA for the bedroom, not the _cafeteria. _Slutty Mesawolf bitch."

I snarl at her, "I'm not a _slut." _Pandora chortles, "Oh really? Huh, Desiree I must've thought wrong, because didn't you see her last night peeking into Carmine's bedroom?" Desiree giggles like a small child at the fact that Pandora recognized her for once, "Yeah, of course I did!"

"Either that, or you were begging the retarded kid for forgiveness. Which, I don't have any clue as to why, because he's not worth anyone's time." She grins, and Carmine looks away from her with clenched teeth. "Who're you scared of, Carmine? Little old me? Am I one of your 'triggers'?"

"Get the hell away from us, Pandora. We don't want you here." I lowly command her, and she turns to Desiree, who stands loyally at her right side, "Wow, the puppy is trying to tell us what to do! You're _so scary, _Sienna!" Her and Desiree share a moment of nasally disgusting laughs together before I groan, "Didn't you learn from that time I put you in the hospital? And the other time where I dragged you out to the woods and was ready to _legitimately kill you?"_

"Oh, I remember. My parents are still preparing to sue your parents for moral damage, anyways."

The blood now runs out of my face.

She chortles and states coldly, "Did you _really _think I was serious? She must be just as retarded as he is!"

"Anyways, ta ta," Pandora responds, "We're leaving this rat-infested table, we don't want to get rabies from you, Sienna."

My fists unclench, and I sit back down and watch them with a steady eye as they leave. My heartbeat slows down from its race, and my wolf breathes a sigh of relief in my head. Carmine groans, "She can't even leave you alone on your birthday."

* * *

The nerves are racking my body, and my breathing has been heavy for the past two hours. I only have a few lines, but those few lines are very possible to mess up. The show starts in an hour, and I've been standing - in full costume - in front of the auditorium door with my script, studying my lines diligently.

Mrs. Buono runs up to me, "Sienna! Thank goodness i found you! Uh, is there any way that you could...hide your ears?" I look up from my script with a confused stare, "Huh?"

"Well, we were wondering, because Graziella isn't a Mesawolf, and we know you are...is there any way you could like retract them somehow?" I sigh, "I can't move them, nor 'retract' them."

Mrs. Buono seems to be lost in thought for a moment, but then replies, "You know what, I think a bit of diversity will do this play good! It's about stereotypes anyways, and how to overcome them!" I smile; thank God I wouldn't have had to wear some kind of hat or something.

She then announces, "Going over your lines one last time?" I giggle, but say with a fake happiness, "Yep, just want to be certain about them!" She grins, "Great!" Soon enough, she walks back down the hallway towards the changing rooms; most likely to make last-minute tweaks on costumes.

As I continually read over the lines, and my wolf even starts to repeat them, I begin to get more confident in my abilities. I have only about ten lines in this entire play, I'm mostly just playing the girlfriend of a member of the Jets named Diesel, who is played by a boy in the grade above me named Michael. Thankfully I only have to hug him.

I walk back into the auditorium, and rehearse with the other cast the only song that I'm featured in: "Cool" - for the next hour. Soon enough, I notice the sun roof of the auditorium, something like the Pantheon, has been opened. So far, only stars are visible: pinpricked on the navy blue and purple sky. They must be doing this to add to scenery, also because the moon is supposed to be really big tonight - I believe the word is 'perigee'?

Soon enough, Mrs. Buono makes an announcement, "The show is going to start in 10 minutes! Get ready kids!"

I start to internally scream and howl.

I run into the dressing room and start to rehearse my lines - again. It's monotonous, but it's worth it. The door opens, and I notice Harlow and Claire walk in: Claire with a bright purple dress and beige heels, and Harlow with a burgundy lace dress and black heels. They both hug me, and repeat, "Good luck! You'll do great!" Claire then jokes, "Hold up, I'm gonna use a theater term, 'break a leg!'" My hand collides with my forehead, and she giggles, and they both run out to reserve their seats in the auditorium. I wonder if Carmine came with them...

I have to go on now!

I run towards the double auditorium doors that are near the dressing room and run out with the other girls that I'm with during this scene. The boy who plays Diesel - Michael - grabs my hand in preparation. I let out a small growl, to which he looks at me suspiciously, and I try to clear my throat to hide the sound, "Just trying to warm up my vocal chords!" His eyes widen, but then shrink again as we wait behind the curtains for our cue.

The scene begins with the Jets gang waiting in Doc's, a pharmacy, for the Sharks (another opposing gang), who wanted to have a war council meeting with them to discuss about the idea of having a rumble. The boys state their lines - their characters are supposed to be really anxious waiting for the other gang to show up - and then my character and the other character (named Velma) have to walk out with their respective boyfriends and say our lines and then remain to sing the song "Cool".

Michael then taps my shoulder and whispers, "That's our cue." I shuffle out next to him and look all loving towards him - I _am _supposed to play his girlfriend after all.

The leader of the gang, Riff, says his line, which is simply, "No." and then I say mine, "An American tragedy." and blow a bubble of the gum that the director decided that I should chew to give off the vibe of a 'dumb broad', I suppose.

After saying that, I look into the audience. Carmine stands on the left side, leaning into the wall, and my parents sit next to him: my dad is holding a video camera and my mom is giving a thumbs up. Harlow sits next to my dad, and Claire sits next to her, along with Christina and Zeke.

As we perform the song "Cool", I look up at the sun roof, and notice the Full Moon shining on the audience, illuminating only certain parts of their faces and leaving the others occupied by shadow, like what the moon normally does - leave only some areas shining.

I turn to look towards my friends and parents again, and notice Harlow and Claire looking upwards, and soon see Carmine run out of the auditorium. My eyebrows lower, but I continue the song as normal. Once the song ends, I don't go back to the dressing room like everyone else: I run out of the double doors and try and find Carmine.

Wandering the halls of the high school, I notice Carmine standing against the locker, seemingly out of breath. "Sienna," he sputters, and I ask, "Why did you run?" He stares intently at me, "Sienna, just go away okay? Please..." He runs through the door leading to the stairwell, and I decide to follow. _This may be the night you find out what's up! _My wolf screams overzealously. I grunt, running up the stairs in pursuit of him.

I soon find him at the halfway mark of the staircase, where there's a small patch of blue tile flooring before the next part of the stairs start and a long set of windows to the right of me, and stop him with a curt breath, "Carmine, stop."

He looks at me, his breaths short, "Sienna, don't you have to go and perform the rest of the play?" I respond sarcastically, looking at my fingernails, "You must be lucky I got a small part, huh?"

He groans, "Go away, please! You aren't safe here right now, just-" He pauses, and I look up from my fingernails to notice him looking out of the large windows at the Full Moon that's shining into the darkened room, "No..." he whines.

"Carmine, what's wrong? I'm the one that has to worry about the Full Moon, not you!" I retort, and he groans, falling to the ground and looking up at me in a squinted gaze, "Just go away!"

I hear a loud cracking noise, presumably coming from him, and his back moves upwards - I could see his spine shifting and growing. His grunts turn to whimpers of pain as black claws begin to grow out of his fingernails and his hands begin to morph into a more paw-like shape. I stand in silence as I watch; if I were to run over to him...

His white button down shirt begins to rip as dark-brown fur tears through the seams and grows rapidly on his chest, stomach and back, and a tail rips through the backside of his black pants and begins to wag aimlessly and rapidly. He looks up at me with neon blue eyes and large fangs present in his open mouth, "Why don't...you listen - to me?!"

All at the same time, his face begins to elongate to form a muzzle, and his legs crack and bend to allow him to stand on all fours like a typical wolf's stature - as well as grow the same dark brown fur. The hair on his head elongates as his ears lengthen and form wolf ears like mine that stand at the top of his head. He growls as the fur spreads to his face and completely covers any recognizable features of him. His claws and fangs lengthen even further as the tip of his muzzle turns black.

...his transformation is complete.

My heart almost stopped as I stared at him, frozen through fear. He stares out at the Perigee Full Moon that stands at attention in the sky, and his pupils shrink as he lets out an ear-piercing howl that is all to familiar at this point to me. He turns back towards me with his muzzle wrinkled back as he growls and snarls at me, and it shows off all of his newly formed fangs. His front legs bend, and before I know it, he's on top of me.

Out of terror, I lengthen my nails and fangs, and he tries to lunge at multiple parts of my body: my neck, my chest...; I scream out, "Carmine, please! Stop!" My only defense here is to turn into the wolf, but I don't want to - I don't want to _hurt_ him.

As I continually dodge his attempts to bite and scratch me, I realize that my defenses are extremely limited. My claws are not thick enough to scratch him in the back to cause him to stop, and my fangs are not long enough nor is my mouth big enough to bite him. "Carmine, I don't want to do this," I whimper as he scratches my stomach with one of his hind legs, and in noticing that he had done damage, continually cuts me.

I growl, _"I guess I have no choice."_

I shove myself out of his grasp and transform into my wolf form, ripping my dress off in the process (it would've ripped anyways from the excessive force). I tackle him to the ground and try to go after his chest as I scratch him in the face and he continually scratches me in the chest and near my torso with his hind legs. As I lunge at him, I taste metallic blood, and look to notice him roar in pain - I had finally gotten his chest. Not deep, but enough to cause a would and make him run away.

He whimpers, his neon blue eyes not as fiery as they had been, and shimmies himself out of my grasp; I freely let him go as he runs back down the stairs and through the back entrance that leads to the outside. As I change back to my human form, my ears tilt towards the sound of his saddened howl echoing through the parking lot of the school.

But how...how did he become this way? Was he bitten? Was he scientifically altered? Or was it just genetics?

My heart mourns for him as I continually hear his pained howl echo through the parking lot, and I want to run back to him and help...but this is the first time the wolf has seen me, it probably has to get used to me first and is currently scared of me.

This explains everything: him not eating much when my mom offered him food (he was saving his appetite for later that evening), his sexually aggressive attitude towards the nearing of the full moon (for some reason, werewolves are known to be sexually aggressive, not to mention the fact that he's rapidly developing at the moment from puberty), and the night at the hospital - everything adds up.

As I run out of the back door and follow his blood trail, I don't even care if I show up to the finale. There's another show tomorrow, anyways.

* * *

**_A/N: IT HAPPENED. WAS IT HOW YOU EXPECTED IT TO TURN OUT?_**

**_LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE REVEALED! I'M REALLY INTERESTED!_**

**_...also goodnight bc it is currently 1:38 am according to the time on my computer XD_**

**_GOODNIGHT!_**

**_~~Four's Cake_**

**_Xx_**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Tobias' P.O.V.**_

The finale of Sienna's play had just started; with excited eyes, I try to scan the crowd of kids that are dancing on stage in order to find her, and don't see her anywhere. I cock my head to the side and whisper in Tris's ear, who is to my left, "I can't find Sienna."

"Me neither," She replies, her head tilted upwards in order to scan the back rows of kids. Tris is about to say something, when we hear a high pitched howl coming from the outside. Harlow's head tilts towards the hole in the roof, "Was that Sienna?!" The howl sounds again, and I recognize the sound - it _is _Sienna.

I instantly get up and excuse myself, and run out into the main lobby of the school. The moonlight shines in through the glass doors and reflects off of the white tiles on the floor, making the room seem unnecessarily bright. I turn towards the glass doors and push one outwards, waving to the older security guard that waits at the wooden desk in front of the doors. Through the reflection of the glass on the door to the right of me, I notice him wave back in uncertainty.

Running out into the courtyard of the school, I quickly look around and hear a breathless, "Dad!" call me. I turn towards the sound that seems to echo due to the buildings, and I finally see Sienna's figure: she wears a long white t-shirt (that I recognize as a part of her gym outfit) and the black tights that she had worn for the play - however, she must've turned into her wolf form, because the tights are distressed and stretched beyond belief. She sits on her knees, clutching a dark brown wolf in her grasp: the wolf's eyes are clenched shut, and a large gash is present on its chest.

"Dad! He's dying!" She screams, in a voice that is so unlike her normal one - panicked and raspy due to the constant howling and screaming.

I run over to her and sit down in the same position as her (on my knees) and grab the wolf and flip it onto its back. Sienna states, "What do we do?! Do we call animal control?" I clutch my phone and - in not knowing the number for animal control - I try and call 911. The dispatcher, a young man, responds, "This is 911, please state your emergency and location."

"Hi," I reply, "Uhm, I'm here at Archer High School near the Cloud Gate statue, and I have a wolf here who seems to be in critical condition...he's bleeding out heavily through a gash in his chest." I state to the dispatcher, to which I get a reply of typing keys. The dispatcher responds to my query, "Ok, sir. Did you try calling Animal Control first?"

"I don't have the number for-" I hear Sienna through my other ear, "Carmine, please, stay with me! Carmine!"

My eyes widen, and I cup my hand underneath the speaker of the phone so the dispatcher wouldn't hear me, "Carmine?!" She turns her head up to face me, with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, and nods quickly.

"Please, sir, you must hurry! His condition is getting worse!" The young man tries to calm me, "Please, sir. Animal Control is on their way to your location. I just dispatched them now." "Well, tell them to hurry!" I panic, and put the phone on speaker, trying to help Sienna cover the gash on Carmine's chest. My hands are almost instantly soaked with ruby red blood, and Sienna screams, "This is all my fault! I hate myself!"

I turn to her, "Sienna, what are you talking about?!" She begins to cry again and heaves, "When he changed, h-he tried to attack me. I changed into my wolf form and protected myself but I-...I did this. I scratched his chest, but I didn't think it'd be that deep and cause him to bleed so much!" A whimper sounds, and I turn towards Carmine, who's blue eyes are squinted; Sienna wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him, whispering, "Don't worry Carmine, we're going to get help. They're coming, just hold on...for me...please!" Her tears turn his snout wet and he whimpers again, this time in agony.

Sirens sound in the distance, and I stand and watch the red-and-blue lights of police cars and ambulances pull into the parking lot of the school. A squadron of emergency operators rush towards us, and two Animal Control officers - one woman and one man - run up to Carmine and gently pick him up. The woman caresses Carmine's head and lets it fall weakly into her shoulders. Three emergency officers from the ambulance run towards Sienna and I - two helping Sienna and one tending to the blood on my hands. One emergency responder - a girl with blonde hair tied into a bun - calls into her walkie talkie, "We're bringing a young girl with us - she has clear signs of distress as well as struggle and multiple wounds, most likely from the animal." Sienna snarls at the woman, "I'll heal by myself. I don't need medicine. I don't want to go to the hospital again!"

The emergency officers ignore her pleas and another emergency officer - this time a tall man with dark red hair and a brown beard - states to the blonde, touching Sienna's ears with soft fingers, "Well, uh, she's part animal. Shouldn't she go with the wolf to the vet?" The third emergency officer - a plump dark skinned woman with brown hair - retorts angrily, "Are you blind? She's primarily human!"

"STOP!" Sienna screams, "All I need is my wounds cleaned and bandaged. If you guys try to let me lay in a hospital bed again, I swear that on the next Full Moon, you'll all be dead!" I run over to Sienna, grabbing her away from the bickering emergency officers, and she begins to cry, "Daddy, please, don't let them take me to the hospital again; there's too many bad memories there and I don't want to go back." I growl in a gruff voice, "Sienna, you have no right to tell these strangers that you'll kill them! They're just doing their job. When we get you to the hospital, they'll clean and bandage your wounds. I'll make sure they won't keep you there too long. Now, you apologize to them." "But dad-!" "No, Sienna. Listen to me now!" I yell, and Sienna walks over to the emergency responders, "I'm sorry."

The plump brunette states, "Oh sweetie, it's okay. We're tough enough to handle this kinda stuff, it's our job!" She pulls Sienna into a hug, and the blonde states, "There was a request from the hospital that she be sent to the vet. Some doctor named...Amanda Keller?"

_Amanda! But...why is she sending her to the vet?_

The plump brunette wraps an orange shock blanket around Sienna's shoulders, and brings her towards the ambulance that is carrying Carmine. A quick touch on my shoulder makes me turn to notice Tris, Claire and Harlow, standing in shock at the scene that they'd just witnessed. Claire and Harlow begin to panic, and say simultaneously, "What happened?!"

I wrap them all into a large group so they are surrounding me, and tell them the entire story - heavily abridged to save time, but still getting the point across. Claire stutters, "So, C-Carmine's a werewolf!?" "Cool," Harlow drones, but then hits Claire on the shoulder, "We should go see!" Both girls run at breakneck speed towards the ambulances, but are quickly stopped by police officers that are standing-by. Tris and I run down after them, and see the police officers trying to coax them away from the scene, but the girls are feisty. Tris tells them, "Please, they're good friends with both of the victims." One police officer - a tall and skinny brown haired man with thick eyebrows - responds, "Alright. Just do not enter the ambulance and only stay for around ten minutes to allow the EMT's to do their work." The girls soon run down towards the ambulance, and we follow slowly behind.

* * *

_**Sienna's P.O.V.**_

The plump EMT - who introduced herself as Vanessa - stands at attention to my wounds, cleaning the scratches on my legs and arms with multiple types of creams and liquids and wrapping me with bandages. She had to cut away my tights because they were getting in the way and getting wet from the liquids, and now I periodically get chills running up and down my legs - however, she allowed me to keep the shock blanket on my lap.

Two familiar faces emerge from the darkness and I notice the red and blue lights shining on Harlow and Claire. They both stare on at me, "What happened?!"

Claire then states, "Well, I _think _I know what happened: Carmine turned into a werewolf and attacked you, so you attacked him in response and now...?"

I sigh, "You got the beginning of the story correct..." With a deep breath and the choking back of tears, I sorrily continue, "I had scratched him in the chest as he was about to attack me, and he ran off through the back doors near the staircase. I never went back to the play, but I ran out of the back doors after Carmine, because he seemed distressed. I noticed him howling on the field, but when I got over to him, he fell over onto his side, and I spotted the scratch in his chest - which was bigger than I thought - and was bleeding way too much. I carried him to the front of the school and tried to hold the blood and stop the bleeding with my shirt and my hands, but I ended up howling to call my parents and my dad called Animal Control." Soon enough, into the same ambulance, they wheel Carmine in - he was still in his wolf form, and his chest was wrapped in a thin layer of white gauze (which wasn't very effective as the blood was seeping through the pores of the gauze). Thankfully, he's still breathing. The female Animal Control officer hooks an IV tube up to his right paw, and Claire begins to cry, "Is he gonna be okay?" The Animal Control officer calms Claire down, "You guys caught this tough guy just in time. He'll be just fine when we get to the veterinarian and stitch him up."

I sigh with relief, and Harlow walks into the ambulance and holds onto Carmine's free paw, rubbing the top of it, "You can do it, Carmine. You're strong enough to fight through this." Claire replies, "Yeah! You're going to be just fine! Seriously, with those claws _and_ those fangs, I wouldn't wanna get in a fight with you!" The Animal Control officer chuckles, "Hopefully not. That could be dangerous."

Claire giggles, scratching the back of her head. Two police officers emerge, and the one with brown hair leans onto the ambulance, "Time to go, girls." Claire groans, "Oh come on, officer! It seems like we _just _got here!"

His eyes glow a peculiar light blue color and then quickly fade back to their original bright green with a flick of his thick eyebrows, "Ladies?"

_Another werewolf._

_How many of them are there!?_

_They breed like rabbits, Sienna, _my wolf chuckles.

_Well then, how is he not changing under the Full Moon? _

_Depends on a multitude of reasons. He could only change when he's angered - hence the flashing of his eyes - or he could be a trained werewolf. Mostly a Mesawolf, but still has werewolf qualities. _My wolf enlightens me.

_And _how_ do you know so much about this?_

_Experience? _she questions.

Harlow and Claire don't seem to notice it, but they both groan as the werewolf-police-officer escorts them towards my parents, who place them into our car (most likely to drive them home).

Before the officers could get too far away from the ambulance, I call out, "Wait!" The brown haired police officer stops, but his lackey continues on without him towards their patrol car. The officer asks, "Did you call for me?" I nod vigorously, and the officer makes his way towards me.

He leans against the side of the car, and states, "What's up, kid?" I smile, "I saw your eyes change color." He chuckles, "I'm not gonna hide it. I'm a werewolf too, just like your friend." In hearing that, Vanessa turns towards Carmine with a gaping mouth and then turns to me with the same expression, "So, this wolf was a human?" "Until the moon rose," I respond with a shaky chuckle. Vanessa lifts her head towards the sky, "I - um - don't know what to say?" The brown haired police officer winks, "It'd be better if you didn't say anything at all." With a sigh, Vanessa continues cleaning up my wounds.

"What's your name, officer?" I ask, and he purses his lips, "The name's Theo. Yours?" "Sienna," I stare down but smirk quietly. Vanessa looks up at me and mouths, "_he's handsome," _With a brief giggle, I stare at Vanessa as she wraps the last injury.

"So why aren't you changing? Don't werewolves change under the light of the full moon?" Vanessa butts in after a brief moment of silence between Theo and I. Theo stares on at her with a blank expression for a moment but then closes his eyes, looking away from both of us, "I have a good handle on my emotions. Like every other werewolf, I do change under the full moon; but because there was an emergency, I tried to keep my anxiety in check. We'd have a lot more people injured here if I hadn't done so." He then takes out of his shirt pocket a piece of scrap metal, "This," he pauses, "also helps. It's a piece of silver. It burns like hell holding it in my hand, but it prevents me from changing...for now." After placing it back into his pocket, he waves to both of us, "I've got a moon to howl at. See ya later, girls. Nice meeting people who actually understand."

Theo leaves, and I find myself staring as he walks father away from the ambulance. "Damn!" Vanessa states suddenly, shocking me for a moment, "He was really cute!" I smile, "He's a little too old for me. And also, my heart belongs to someone else." She stares at Carmine and points, "Him?" I nod slowly, and she swoons, "Aww that's adorable. Young love; too bad I never had one. It must be just luck, I suppose." "It'll come someday!" I say hopefully, and she begins to hum, "_Someday, my prince will come."_

She checks Carmine one more time and notices that his condition had now stabilized: he's breathing on his own now and his heart is still beating - however, his breaths are still raspy. Vanessa states, "We're still going to have to take him to the animal hospital to stitch that gash up." She hops out of the ambulance and then closes the double doors behind her. After, she jumps into the drivers seat, allowing the engine to purr gently for a few moments before driving off.

* * *

I had fallen asleep in the ambulance, but it doesn't phase me all that much. I hadn't really been getting enough sleep anyways; worrying about Carmine really takes up a lot of my energy. Since the anxiety symptoms started, I haven't been able to have 'me' time, like running around in the woods, binge watching shows on Netflix and of course, sleeping. I've even started to pick my nails and scratch my head a lot.

Vanessa comes in the back and wheels Carmine out on a gurney; she helps me to stand by gently grabbing my hand and leading me out of the back of the ambulance. I hold onto Carmine's paw as we enter the building - I just want him to be okay.

A familiar red-head waits at the front desk for us - dressed in mint green scrubs and dark blue and beat up Converse sneakers, Amanda tells Vanessa, "I'll take the patients from here." Vanessa cocks her head, but smiles at Amanda and I as she walks in the opposite direction towards another hallway of rooms. Amanda grasps my hand, "I heard your howls, and I knew you were in trouble. After you told me about Carmine, I did some research as well as remembered a few things: like the night on the Blood Moon when you fought with a _dark brown wolf with blue eyes?" _In saying this, she gestures to Carmine's seemingly lifeless body, and everything pieces together in my mind.

_Those eyes, no Mesawolves have those color eyes._

_What is this feeling? I feel like...I know him._

_They change on every Full Moon, and are considered untamed Mesawolves._

_"_I - I never pieced it together until now," I start, and Amanda giggles, "It took me a little while too. I just remembered due to the first time I saw him. He normally has dark brown hair and brown eyes, but werewolves eyes always turn blue in the wolf/wolf-man form."

"How - why are you here?" I interrupt her thought, and she smirks at me, glancing down at my curious demeanor, "Ironically, I volunteer at the Animal Shelter on Fridays."

"Oh my god," I begin, shaking my head; I state sarcastically, "I'm starting to get sick of seeing you everywhere, Amanda." "Me too." She groans, but then quickly laughs afterwards.

Soon enough, we arrive at one of the rooms in the Animal Hospital; Amanda - along with another male nurse - helps to put Carmine on a metal table. The male nurse then grabs a large needle, and inserts it into Carmine's neck. My eyes instinctively widen, but Amanda places her arm around my shoulders, "Don't worry Sienna, the male nurse is just sedating him so he won't feel any pain during the surgery."

_Surgery._

The word stabs me like a knife.

I did this. If I hadn't controlled myself, he wouldn't have been in this catatonic state, and he wouldn't have needed surgery. Hell, he wouldn't even have gotten hurt if I just _left him alone!_

I try to look away as Carmine is having the surgery, but my curiosity gets the best of me - the male nurse is simply cleaning up the blood and allowing another male doctor to apply the stitches as soon as he finishes. My phone rings, and I notice that it's a call from Claire. I step gingerly outside, blush creeping on my cheeks, as I press the answer button:

"Hello?" I ask, and Claire responds, "Oh good you're still awake! How's Carmine?"

"They're performing surgery now," I pause, "It's...kinda disturbing to look at."

"Well, I must've called in the nick of time!" Claire states almost heroically. I sadly giggle, but wipe tears out of my eyes and sniffle.

"Oh Sienna, I know this must hurt you. It hurts me too as your friend, seeing you all sad. I wish I could come by and give you a hug, but my parents would never let me. Don't worry, Carmine is going to be just fine; I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah, but that's not it." I respond lightly, "You guys know now too. I'm not sure he wants everybody knowing about his..._secret."_ "I would never tell! I could even pretend that I don't know until he's ready to tell us himself!" "Don't go through all of the effort. We should just tell him the truth anyways rather than beating around the bush. That you happened to see him during the accident."

Claire pauses for about two minutes, "I mean, it's good that we know he's a werewolf, just for protection purposes, but we don't have to _tell _him that we know."

"Whatever you'd like to do." I sigh heavily. I'm really not in the mood for playing tit-for-tat with Claire at the moment; I'm still trying to get over the situation at hand, and she's not really helping me to do that.

With another sigh, I tell her, "Claire, I've got to go. I'll see you on Monday." "Ok Sienna! Bye!" The satisfying click of of the ending of the call makes my heart fill with joy. I reenter the room, and notice that the surgery had ended: Carmine is lying on his back with his paws in the air, his eyes still closed in medicated sleep.

Amanda walks over to him and holds onto his paw, "He might not wake up for another hour; they didn't use a lot of sedation since he was already under, but they're giving him blood now so he'll probably wake up somewhat quicker." She gestures with a quick motion of her head to an IV bag full of dark burgundy colored blood.

As I sigh, I sit in the red chair in the corner of the room and place my head in my hands, slowly letting my eyes drift closed in slumber.

* * *

I awaken in the morning to find Carmine, now human, lying on the metal table. Apparently, a doctor had entered and placed a white towel over his private parts; from that, I'm supposing he was naked...of course I am dating him but I'm not necessarily ready to see - that - just yet.

Rising from the red chair, I stand next to Carmine and intertwine my hand with his. The gentle grasp of my hand seems to awaken him, and his dark brown eyes flutter open fully, but then suddenly turn alarmed, "Sienna?!"

"Shhh, Carmine." I coo, jumping on the metal desk to sit with him; he scans his surroundings, his eyes becoming more alert and sweat beginning to drip down from the tip of his forehead, "Where am I?!"

"Don't worry about it, babe. The doctors fixed you up." As soon as those words left my mouth, I rebound - he doesn't know _anything _that happened last night.

Covering my mouth with my hand, I state, "Oh no."

"What?" Carmine asks, his dark brown eyes almost piercing into my soul. "Last night, you transformed into a werewolf and -" He interrupts, "Sienna, no, did I hurt you!?"

I giggle sadly, "No, but I did hurt you." I stare at his bare chest, noticing the large scar covered with black stitches running across, and he turns his head down to look at it too - his eyes widen even more in terror.

I explain, "I attacked you out of fear. Last night, I had found you and you were unconscious, bleeding out of this," I point to the scar, "gash in your chest. My dad called 911 and Animal Control came and took you to the Animal Hospital - as you were a wolf - and they stitched up your wound."

He's silent for too long that I must prompt him, "What?"

"...your dad saw me? What about Claire? And Harlow?" I giggle again, almost maniacally, and he stares on at me in curious terror.

"Yeah. They saw you."

"I guess everyone knows now." He sighs, a tear dripping out of his left eye, "I tried to hide it, I really _tried. _I'm a monster."

"No! Carmine, you aren't a monster. I love you no matter what!" I respond, my eyebrows pulling towards the center of my forehead in sadness for him. He's really conflicted right now, and unfortunately I don't really know _how _to help.

A simple kiss isn't going to fix this wound in his heart.

"Carmine, you're," I pause, looking for the right words to say, "you're the most beautiful and kind person I'd ever met. And if you think that just because you're a werewolf and that it makes you a monster, that's bullshit. I'm a Mesawolf, and I don't consider myself a monster!"

"Yeah, but you can control your wolf. I can't. I could've killed you last night, Sienna! If you hadn't had your Mesawolf abilities, I would've torn you apart; I'm _sure_ of it!" He seems restless now, and my heart mourns for his struggle.

"Carmine, don't think that because you're a werewolf that you're a monster. The first step to acceptance is denial, of course, but it'll pass!"

"No Sienna, I'm on step two: anger." He sighs, "I hate what I've become, I hate my genetics for it. I've struggled with self-esteem for _years,_ and this shit is only making it fucking worse!"

I've never heard him swear before...

His anger fades and sadness comes to his eyes in the form of rushing tears, "I just can't deal with it anymore, Sienna."

"I'm here for you, baby. Anything you need, I'm always right here." I grab onto him and pull him into a deep bear hug. He cries into my shirt and I rub his back in a comforting way, and allow his wheezes and pants to continue, and him to...soak my shirt.

He pulls off of my and slams his lips onto mine, placing his hand on my thigh; I giggle into his mouth and comply.

We're here for each other.

* * *

_**LONG CHAPTER IS REALLY FRIGGIN LONG.**_

_**I saw I have more readers! Thank you guys so much for standing with me! Omg you guys really don't know how good this makes me feel ~3~**_

_**love you **_**_all!_**

**_xX_**

**_~Four's Cake_**


	17. Chapter 16

_"Go away, Sienna!" He screams, in a voice deeper than his usual one, "I don't want to - hurt you! Grrrah!" His snarls chafe through his throat as his transformation slowly and __painfully ends with his face forming into a wolf snout. He shakes the tatters of clothing off of his transformed body and begins to lowly growl at me; through fear, I begin to back up. In the process, I slam into a grey brick wall that's behind me, and dark black rope-like vines appear from the wall and grab at my ankles and wrists, holding me tightly bound. _

_I try to break free, but the vines only get tighter, and I try to call on my wolf to change, but nothing happens. The vines pull my left hand up to my head, to feel that there are human ears in place of my wolf ears - in trying to wag my tail, I find no feeling of my tail hitting against my back, or the wind that the waving of it creates._

_ I'm...human._

_With another snarl, Carmine lunges at me and grabs into my chest with his long claws, and starts to tear at my neck. Blood squirts out of the wound as he had hit my carotid artery, and the red life force begins to stain my white dress. Hot and steady tears rush down my face as I whisper, "Carmine, please don't do this..." He stares at my face intently and smirks a devilish grin - before I know it, his mouth has latched onto my face, and he's ripping my body apart with his claws. The vines let of my body as I fall onto the ground with a loud _crash_. _

_He stares down at my body and mutters, "Revenge, bitch." _

_A howl of victory then escapes him as he runs out of the alley and into the night, leaving me to die._

* * *

I wake up with a panicked sweat creeping over my body. I normally don't have nightmares that often, but from what I could remember, this one had to have been the scariest one my fucked up mind had ever dreamt up. Looking out of the window, I could see still darkness and a waning gibbous moon hanging low in the sky, with miniature stars pin-pricked around it.

In trying to go back to sleep, I nestle myself back into my pillow and pull my covers up, my eyes closing gently: the vision that it leads me to is wolf Carmine's neon blue eyes staring at me, a snarl crossing his lips. My eyes shoot back open, and I feel hot tears running down my face.

I don't want to tell him that I'm scared of him, because he doesn't need that - he struggles enough with being a werewolf, and if I were to tell him that I had a nightmare about it, he'd hate himself even more; more so because a person he loves told him this.

The stereotypes that come with being a werewolf make it that much harder for _me_ to cope with. That werewolves are cold-blooded killers, untamed Mesawolves, use anything they could find as their food source (including humans).

Untamed Mesawolves just makes it seem like they're animals. Primal, feeding on fear. Not like us.

_Not like us._

I check the alarm clock on my dresser and stare wide-eyed at the time, 1:43 a.m. I know Harlow's still awake, so I send her a text:

_When you get the chance, pls text me back. I wanna talk abt something._

Soon enough, the three dots to the left appear, signaling that she's texting me back. My phone vibrates and makes a low 'ding' when I receive the message:

_What's up? Is something wrong? I'm here for you :)_

I take some time to think of a message. I don't want to sound too dramatic, because Harlow has a nose for that kind of stuff, and knows when I'm playing something a little too much - I could be a bit of an actress from time to time.

_I had a nightmare. About Carmine._

This time she takes a little longer to reply, and I don't blame her. This probably comes at a shock to her too.

_What was it about? Does it have anything to do with him being a werewolf?_

I simply respond: _Yes._

_Did he, like, kill you or somethin? In the dream, I mean lol_

_Yes again. But I was helpless. My dream turned me into a human - I couldn't fight back._

On my laptop, I notice a Skype call from Harlow. I answer it with, "Sorry, I look like death."

"Nah girl, it's fine; so do I. I was supposed to finish studying for my damn drivers test two hours ago but I keep failing all of the practice tests so I cracked open the books again. Also, I called you because my fingers hurt and I'm tired of texting." She winks, and I giggle almost-silently, careful not to wake my parents in the adjacent room.

With a smirk, she responds, "So about Carmine," I nod slightly, and she continues, "I'm not sure what that could mean to be perfectly honest. I mean, I know it's a lot for you to take in at the moment - wait."

"What?" I question, and Harlow giggles, "Let's Google it!"

My face quickly meets my palm.

"Harlow, Google is not the answer for everything, you know." A chuckle escapes her lips as she grabs her phone, typing in the query and saying aloud what she types, "Dreams about werewolves."

A few moments of silence cross us, and then Harlow announces loudly, "Found it! My Psychology teacher recommended that we use this website in order to help with out homework." More typing, and then it seems that Harlow has found an answer.

"According to this resource, it's very...literal. Someone had shown a darker and more evil side of themselves. It can be a nightmare because it could scare the person who had it into thinking that this person _is_ to be feared due to this 'other side' - even though we know Carmine wouldn't hurt a fly, but I don't know about his wolf form."

I'm silent for too long that Harlow must prompt me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muster a response, "just trying to get my bearings straight. I mean, I just...can't believe it." Harlow's eyebrows pull towards the middle of her forehead, "Yeah I know it's scary to think about. But think about it this way, it only happens once a month!"

"Sometimes twice, if there's a blue moon." I interrupt, to which Harlow rolls her eyes, "Sienna, don't you know how rare those are?!"

"Sienna, all I'm saying is that you have nothing to worry about! The next time you see him in his wolf form, he'll probably be scared of you more than anything because of the situation that occurred."

The memories flood back, and I see an unconscious wolf-Carmine in my head as a tear escapes my eye, to which I quickly move my hand to wipe it away.

"Thanks so much, Harlow," I try to end the conversation and hide my embarrassment, but she stops me, "Are you _sure _you're okay? Like I mean, this dream was pretty intense." I chuckle, "A run in the woods will clear my mind, I'm sure of it."

"Alright then. I'm always here if you need me because you know I don't sleep that much; anyways, have fun on your run!"

"Thanks," I mutter, and she smiles as she ends the call herself. _Phew. At least you didn't tell her about the 'revenge' part, _my wolf yawns sleepily.

I sniffle, and stare out at the night sky - thankful that it's a waning gibbous moon, and Carmine didn't change tonight. Opening the window gently, I admire the calm wind blowing my hair and tail backwards, and relish the change into my wolf form. I jump off of my balcony onto an adjacent branch in a tall oak tree; jumping down from said branch, I spring to life and run off.

* * *

Ow.

The pain.

I sit myself up, craning my neck around in order to relieve the stiffness. My thighs and calves feel like they're on fire, and I feel a steady heartbeat in my arms and my fingertips. Caked blood remains underneath my long, stiletto shaped fingernails (obviously from my hunt last night); I place my pointer finger into my mouth to retrieve some of the 'leftovers'.

Staring off into the woods, I see part of the city through the dense foliage of trees, and begin to walk towards it. My feet, still aching, pound with each step I take. I mutter to myself, "What did I do last night?"

_Maybe, uh, killed a couple of livestock, some deer, maybe some elk..._ my wolf whispers back to me guiltily.

"Livestock, meaning...?" I ask aloud.

_Cows, pigs, and sheep; you dumb fuck._

_"_Well, so-rry!" I yell out sarcastically, and my wolf apologizes, s_orry for the crude language, I'm still not satisfied._

_"_How much does it take to _get_ you satisfied?" I growl, and turn to my right to notice two hikers - clearly a young couple - staring at me as if I had more abnormalities than I already do. I smile sheepishly, "Don't mind me, I'm arguing with one of my friends that I came here with." The young man turns his significant other away from me in fear, trying to get her to not look at me - probably because of my ears and tail.

My eyes turn yellow, "What's the peanut gallery interested in today?" Both hikers turn to look at me with wicked expressions of malice that stab me like knives. With a snarl, I stand back on all fours, and Sienna screams in my head, _this isn't a good idea; not at all!_

_Who cares?! _My wolf screams in anger, as I lunge - transforming in the process. I chase the couple on the snow covered ground, and they spring away from me and out of the woods before I could catch them. A howl of anger escapes me, and I watch as the cold air makes my breath visible. I change back into my human form, and watch as snow begins to fall onto the ground - it gives a chill to my body, which is only covered in my nightgown from last night. Looking down at the ground, now covered in a dusting of snow, and start to solemnly head back home.

* * *

Once I get back, my parents wait at the door and say in wonder, "Where were you?"

"I went for a run last night. I just...had to clear my mind." I respond, and my mother quickly skips over to me, "Is everything alright, Sienna? You seem a bit... breathless?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry." I blink away tears, and dismiss myself, "I have to get ready for school."

My dad grabs my wrist before I can get up the stairs and states gruffly, "Sienna, it's Sunday."

I try to pull my wrist out of his grasp - there goes my escape plan. I turn to face him, my eyes now full of cloudy tears. "Please, I just want to be left alone!" I scream anxiously, and my Dad's eyebrows tilt in sadness, "Sienna, you can talk to us."

Anger begins to turn my body hot, and I stare on at him, "It's Carmine, alright?!" My mother trots over again and asks, "Wait, what did he do to you? Wasn't it not a full moon last night?"

I take a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts, "No, it wasn't. But I had a nightmare last night where he killed me in his werewolf form." My mom covers her mouth with her hands and gasps, and my father looks pained to hear this. The tears rush out of my eyes like a stream as I envision Carmine in my head again: his neon-blue eyes staring helplessly at me, and sweat creasing along his forehead as his face pushed out to form a snout.

My dad wraps an arm around my shoulders, and I go gladly into his one-handed embrace. "Sienna, there shouldn't be anything that you should be scared of. Carmine is a nice boy, and I don't think he'd purposely hurt you. I think you're digging into the stereotypes that werewolves are just 'animals' and that they 'kill everything they see'. Hey, he might even see through it and notice that you're his...lady friend." He finishes, his nose crinkled like he'd just smelled something rotten.

With a smile, I wipe the tears from my eyes, accidentally spreading my already-smudged mascara all over my face. My mom suddenly stated, holding her iPad and reading from it, "When a werewolf is to expose their werewolf form to a human or other creature, they will at first be shy and scared. Place your hands in front of the werewolf's face, to show that you have no weapons in your hands and have no intentions of hurting it. It may growl at you and try to bite/nip you, but stay firm. Soon enough, the werewolf will roll on its back and show submission to you."

My face turned skeptical, "Where'd you find that? It's quite...detailed." My mom began to laugh, "www dot WOLVES R US dot org?" My dad and I began to chortle at the ridiculous sounding URL, and when we finally calmed down a bit, I thought over the advice...it might work, but I'm still nervous to try it.

But...

What could go wrong?


End file.
